Harry Potter et l'attirance des ténèbres
by Dark Viki
Summary: Harry et ses amis sont complètement perdus depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore mais font la rencontre de son frère Abelforth Dumbledore qui est un adepte de la magie noire.De plus LV n'a plus l'intention de tuer Harry. HP/GW & HP/Luna Lovegood
1. Chapter 1 Deuxième chance

**Chapitre 1**

**Deuxième chance**

Quelques heures après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore au manoir des Malefoy. Deux femmes étaient assises sur un canapé vert en peau de serpent. L'une avait de longs cheveux blonds et de fines larmes couvraient son visage d'une pâleur mortelle. L'autre avait un air dur, des cheveux brun bouclés et des yeux marron soulignés d'un épais trais de maquillage qui brillaient de détermination.

_ Bella c'est horrible, mon seul fils.

_ Cissy enfin ressaisis-toi, il a réussi à faire pénétrer des Mangemorts dans l'école qui est surprotégée.

_ Je connais Drago...Il n'arrivera pas à prononcer la formule...

_ Tu te conduis comme une idiote et comme une faible. Si j'étais toi je serais fière d'avoir un fils qui serait arrivé jusque là dans sa mission sans se faire tuer.

Elle tira une baguette magique d'une poche intérieure de sa robe noire moyenâgeuse. Narcissa n'avait rien remarquée trop occupé par ses sanglots.

_ Tu n'es pas assez forte Cissy, dit-elle sur un ton triomphal, tu vas payer pour cela _Endolor_...

_ Non ne fais pas sa Bella, dit-elle en sortant également sa baguette, ta sœur...tu n'oserais comme même pas...

_ Il n'y a plus rien que je n'oserais pas Cissy. Tu n'as pas le comportement de quelqu'un de ton sang.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera en mesure de me donner la punition que je mérite.

_ Comme tu l'as dit je suis ta sœur et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, je le fait pour ton bien. Pour te faire comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard que ton attitude est déplorable. Je sais que tu es au bout du rouleau avec Lucius en prison et maintenant ton fils qui risque de se faire tuer. Mais il faut relever la tête, oublier les personnes que tu as aimé pour progresser.

_ Je ne peux pas oublier...

_ Tu es trop sentimentale. L'amour détruit tout sur son passage quand il est là la gloire et le pouvoir ne compte plus.

_ Tu aimes beaucoup ton mari, je crois.

_ Oui, mais je l'ai oublié à Askaban, comment crois-tu que j'ai pus récupérer des forces? S'il fait un faut pas et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue c'est qu'il l'a mérité et qu'il n'était pas digne de moi. Je pense qu'il saura trouver un sort pour enlever le surplus d'amour qui est en toi, car c'est l'arme des plus faibles.

Narcissa éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

_ Je vois que te raisonner ne sers à rien, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu, _Endoloris!_

Elle tomba, le dos contre le sol et se mit à se tortiller dans tout les sens laissant échapper de temps à autre des plaintes de douleur.

_ Maintenant sois tu te soumets à ce que je dis, soit je continue à te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans l'état de ces chers Londubat, tu sais que c'est ma spécialité Cissy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me remerciera.

Elle avait sa baguette brandit vers Narcissa. Elle aimait la voir ainsi, elle en avait assez de voir sa sœur se détruire la vie pour des maux de cœur qui était intérieur. Au moins là elle souffrait vraiment, pensa-t-elle. Bellatrix adorait cette agréable sensation de pouvoir. Elle jubilait grâce au sortilège et elle adorait la voir dans un tel état. Elle leva le sort avec déception.

_ Alors? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Sois tu as un comportement normal soit je continue.

_ Bella, j'aime Lucius et Drago, je ne pourrais jamais me résigner à...

_ Tu seras la prochaine victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu auras trahis notre sang. _Endoloris!_ Narcissa tu ne m'as jamais plus répugné que maintenant. Non seulement tu ne donnes pas à mon neveu une autre chance, mais en plus je risque de mourir à cause de toi.

Elle leva à nouveau le sortilège.

_ Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je...

_ _Silencio!_ Hurla Bellatrix remplie de haine. _Endoloris!_ Cela te plaît de ruiner ma vie sœur?

Elle était à présent dans une fureur noire. Comment osait-elle la défier, alors qu'elle était la plus fidèle servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Elle leva le sortilège Doloris et de mutisme. Narcissa avait la respiration saccadé et le regard étrangement vide.

_ Non, tu n'es qu' une traître à ton sang! s'indigna-t-elle, toujours en brandissant sa baguette sur elle.

_ Bella, écoute-moi.

_ C'est moi qui m'occuperais de Drago puisque tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

_ Je suis...

_ _Endoloris!_

Cette fois Bellatrix ne leva pas le sortilège et laissa sa sœur comme cela pendant plus de dix minutes. Sans que l'une ou l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent.

_ _Stupéfix!_

Un éclaire de lumière rouge atteignit Bellatrix qui tomba à terre en rompant ainsi le Doloris. Narcissa resta un moment allongé le corps ruisselant de sueur, la respiration haletante, et la vue brouillé. La tête lui tournait et elle voyait un mélange de couleurs floue sans rien apercevoir de distinct.

_ _Revigor!_ Lança une voix.

Elle se sentait légèrement mieux, mais toujours incapable de voir correctement.

_ Maman, cria une autre petite voix qui lui paraissait lointaine.

L'autre individu s'approcha d'elle, lui lança des sortilèges imprononcés et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle se releva difficilement sur son séant et vit alors son fils et un grand homme le nez crochu, les cheveux noir, gras, tombant comme deux rideaux.

_ Severus, merci, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de ta part.

Elle s'était relevée tant bien que mal et s'assis sur le canapé. Rogue fit mine de ne pas entendre et réanima Bellatrix qui pointait déjà sa baguette sur lui.

_ Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux? demanda t-il d'une voix froide et glacée ses petits yeux noirs persant posaient sur Bellatrix.

Celle-ci comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et vida son esprit pour l'en empêcher. Déçu il essaya avec Narcissa, mais sans grand succès.

_ Rien, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Bellatrix prit place sur le canapé ainsi que Drago et Severus.

_ Tu lançais un sortilège Impardonnable à ta sœur Bella.

_ Cela ne te regardes pas, dit-elle vivement, ce n'était qu'une dispute entre sœur.

_ Je te signale que tu t'es laissé aller dans le sortilège et que j'ai trouvé Narcissa pas loin de l'état des Londubat.

_ Il fallait que je la punisse.

_ Je pense qu'elle le méritait, je te fais confiance Tante Bellatrix, intervient soudain Drago.

Elle semblait toucher par cette confiance. Elle serra son neveu dans ses bras.

_ Bon, passons aux choses sérieuse, dit Rogue d'un ton cassant, Drago a désarmé Dumbledore mais n'a pas réussi à prononcer la formule.

Narcissa lança un regard à Bellatrix signifiant: « Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit », mais n'osa rien dire.

_ Il faut aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout de suite, dit Bellatrix en prenant soudain conscience de la situation.

Ils mirent leurs cagoules et leurs capuchons.

_ Cissy tu dois venir avec nous.

Ils transplantèrent dans des _crac_ sonore. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Devant eux un manoir avec des tours se détachait dans un ciel rose.

_ Dumby, n'est pas mort dans ce cas, lâcha Bellatrix inquiète.

_ Je l'ai tué, lui répondu Rogue.

_ Toi, tu l'as...

_ Oui, je l'ai tué, répéta t-il, maintenant j'espère que tu penses qu'on est du même côté, non?

_ On verra ce tu feras ensuite, Sev.

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant un immense portail en fer forgé.

_ Il faut lever toutes les protections, dit-il concentré en faisant des mouvements complexe avec sa baguette magique.

_ Cissy, j'espère que tu te souviens de la discution si non je recommence, dit Bellatrix sa baguette pointé sur elle.

_ J'y ai réfléchit et tu avais raison, dit Narcissa la voix tremblante.

_ Évidemment, quelle remarque idiote!

_ Vous n'allez pas recommencer, on a des choses plus importantes que...

_ Mais, c'est très important Sev. Sa vie dépend de son comportement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'écria Drago furieux par une telle révélation.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux aient pu répondre à sa question, un sifflement aiguë retentit.

_ _Lumos!_ dirent ensemble les quatre sorciers.

Un long serpent s'en allait déjà au bout du jardin.

_ C'est son serpent? demanda Narcissa d'une voix terrifiée.

_ Oui, répondit Bellatrix agacé.

Un homme mince grand avec des yeux rouges et un visage blafard s'immobilisa devant eux.

_ Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton glacé.

_ Bonsoir Maître, répondirent-ils tous.

_ J'ai envoyé Nagini en éclaireur. J'avais peur que se soit des intrus et il m'a signalé votre présence. Narcissa, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Tu le sauras bientôt. On n'est trop timide pour tuer, n'est-ce pas? Alecto, Amycus et Fenrir m'ont racontés ce qu'il s'était passé. Bravo, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux Drago, félicitation!

_ Maître, c'est entièrement ma faute si Drago n'a pas tué Dumbledore, intervient Rogue.

_ Non Severus, Drago avait largement le temps de le faire avant que tu n'arrives. Tu as bien agis, tu m'es resté fidèle en tuant Dumbledore ce qui est très respectable et loyale en vers moi. Tu as toute la gratitude de Lord Voldemort.

Rogue se mit à genoux.

_ Mon Seigneur, merci, merci Maître.

_ Toi en revanche Drago on ne peut pas dire que tu en es fait autant. Il est temps que je te punisse pour ta déloyauté. _Endoloris!_

Le visage pointu du jeune-homme se tordit en une horrible grimace de douleur. Un rire démentiel sortit de la bouche de Voldemort. Il leva le sortilège.

_ As-tu conscience que tu n'as pas réussi ta mission jusqu'au bout?

_ Oui, Maître j'assume.

_ Heureusement que tu assumes. Il ne manquait plus que sa. Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je ne te dise rien? Réponds. _Impero!_

Drago se vida de toute expression.

_ Non, Maître.

_ Je préfère cela.

Il leva le sortilège de l'Imperium.

_ Je te donne une occasion pour racheter l'échec de ton père et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais en échange? Vas-y dit le moi Drago. _Endoloris!_

_ J'ai...J'ai écouté Dumbledore et...

_ Ce vieux gâteux même à l'agonie fait encore des ravages. Il est étonnant de voir comment tu peus être influençable Drago. Je n'aurais jamais put penser que ce discours t'aurais atteint.

Voldemort leva à nouveau le sortilège Doloris.

_ Je crois qu'on avait convenu quelque chose Drago. Peux-tu me dire ce que c'était? _Endoloris!_

_ On avait dit que si je n'arrivais pas à faire cette mission, vous me tuerez ainsi que toute ma famille.

_ Et alors? Tu n'as pas réussi ta mission que je sache.

_ Maître, j'en suis profondément désolé. Si vous me tuez je l'aurais bien mérité, mais...

_ Non, Drago ne dit pas cela, couina Narcissa dans un coin.

_ Tien, Narcissa se réveille je t'avais presque oublié. Je vois Drago que tu as prit conscience de la situation. Mais, ne commence pas à partir dans des romans stoïque, ça ne te vas pas. Te tuer ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Tu as fait preuve d'une intelligence dont je ne te croyais pas capable, durant cette mission. Au point de faire rentrer mes Mangemorts dans la célèbre école d'Albus Dumbledore ce qui était d'une intelligence rare, car même moi je dois l'avouer, je n'aurais pas réussit à faire un tel coup. Comte-tenu des capacités dont tu as fait preuve au long de cette mission j'ai décidé de te donner une deuxième chance. Mais avant cela je t'ai préparé une surprise, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Drago torture ta mère.

_ La...ma mère? Je ne peux pas je...

_ Tu dois obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, _Impero!_

Drago avait un regard hébété et yeux vitreux.

_ Torture-la.

_ _Endoloris!_

Sa mère s'effondra est se mit à se tortillait de douleur.

_ Arrêtes le sortilège, ordonna Voldemort.

Le garçon s'exécuta et le mage noir leva l'Imperium.

_ Maintenant, on va voir ce que tu vaux vraiment, tu vas le faire sans Imperium. Torture-la. C'est incroyable comment tu peux être faible, Drago.

_ Mais, c'est ma mère...

_ Il se peut que quand j'organiserais une évasion de mes Mangemorts d'Askaban j'oublierais malencontreusement, il appuya sur ce mot, ton père.

Drago inspira profondément.

_ _Endoloris!_ dit-il d'une voix assuré.

Sa mère était en train de se tortiller à la manière d'un serpent et c'était lui qui faisait cela consciemment pas sous Imperium. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand il pensait à son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant de temps...de toute façon il commençait à prendre goût à ce sortilège même sur sa mère. Évidemment cala lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi, mais il avait la jubilation du sortilège. C'était une sensation de souffrance et de bonheur.

Voldemort affichait un sourire satisfait.

_ Parfait, arrête le sortilège. Tiens Narcissa est bien faible. Même un peu trop, on dirait qu'elle a déjà était affaiblie auparavant...Que s'est-il passé?

_ Rien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Tu mens, ses yeux rouges glacés étaient plissés sur le front de Narcissa, je le vois dans ta tête. Il ne faut mentir à Lord Voldemort, tu vas le regretter. _Legilimens!_

Toutes les barrières mentales de Narcissa se pulvérisèrent, c'était un sortilège très puissant. Il voyait Bellatrix torturer sa sœur jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue.

_ Que c'est noble Severus. Sauver la vie de Narcissa. Fais attention de ne pas avoir trop de sentiments. Bellatrix je vois que tu ne renonces pas aux pratiques même sur ta sœur. Félicitation! J'ai compris ton problème Narcissa, et Beatrix a raison, je peux t'aider. Veux-tu que je t'aide à surmonter ces épreuves?

_ Non, il n'en ai pas question, je...

_ _Silencio!_ Bellatrix m'autorises-tu à faire un lavage de cerveau à ta sœur pour qu'elle ai un comportement normale? Si non elle risque de mal tourner...

_ Oui, Maître bien-sûr faites ce que vous voulez de Narcissa, je pense que c'est le mieux pour elle, mais elle va vous causez des ennuis.

_ Ne t'en fais pas je vais lui apprendre la politesse.

Il leva le sortilège de mutisme.

_ Non, je ne veux pas...

_ _Impero!_ Dit: « Oui c'est pour mon bien ».

_ Oui, c'est pour mon bien.

_ Parfait. Drago je serais obligé d'avoir ta mère pendant quelques semaines. Bellatrix s'occupera de toi pendant ce temps.

_ J'en serais ravis, Maître.

_ Drago, Severus et Bellatrix j'ai une mission à vous donner. Vous savez à quel point je suis toujours fâché de ne pas avoir pu entendre le contenu de cette prophétie. L'échec du ministère vous vous souvenez? Dumbledore n'est plus un obstacle sur mon chemin, quant à cette Minerva McGonagall elle ne me causera aucun ennui, Dumbledore n'a pas dût lui dire l'importance de cette prophétie. C'est ma dernière chance pour entendre son contenue.

_ Trelawney, dit Rogue.

_ Oui, exactement, ça fait seize ans, c'est elle qui l'a faite.

Drago paraissait abasourdit. L'idée que cette vielle mystificatrice enveloppée dans ses châles puisse prédire une prophétie paraissait fou.

_ Je veux que vous l'enleviez et que vous me la rapportiez. J'aurais des moyens pour la faire parler. Vous n'en parlez à personne.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la protéger, dit Bellatrix songeuse. Mais maintenant plus personne ne peut la protéger. Maître j'aurais besoin d'en parler à Amycus et Alecto à cause de leurs excellentes relations de certaines personnes qui travaillent au ministère.

_ D'accord, mais pas un mot à Fenrir. Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir.

Il disparût dans un grand crac sonore avec Narcissa.


	2. Chapter 2Un triste cadeau d'anniversaire

**Chapitre 2 **

**Un triste cadeau d'anniversaire**

Harry était revenu une nouvelle fois au 4, Privet Drive, et pour son plus grand bonheur sa serait la dernière. Il était allongé immobile sur son lit à regarder fixement le plafond, en pleurant. Cela en faisait trop pour Harry: la mort de Cédric, de Sirius, et maintenant celle de Dumbledore. Il était vide, perdre une autre fois un être cher, était difficile. Certes, ce n'était pas la même chose que Sirius, mais Dumbledore avait consacré beaucoup de temps à Harry, et il ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était la personne en dehors de ses amis, à qui il avait pu se confier, tout au long de l'année passé. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait rien de cet homme si mystérieux, et si ce n'était qu'une idée...Si Dumbledore avait un jour pratiquait la magie noire. En effet depuis sa mort des choses courraient sur lui. « La Gazette du sorcier » disait que le frère d'Albus: Abelforth Dumbledore pratiquait constamment la magie noire et avait autrefois rendu des services à Voldemort. Rita Skeeter disait que:

_« Contenu des antécédents d'Abelforth, il ne serait pas impossible que Albus Dumbledore aurait été tenté par la magie noire. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il y aurait eut de la haine entre Vous-Savez-Qui et Albus Dumbledore. Étant aussi fort l'un que l'autre, Albus aurait été en fait jaloux de Vous-Savez-Qui. D'ailleurs, le père d'Albus et d'Abelforth a été emprisonné à vie à Askaban pour avoir agressé des moldus en pleine rue. Ce qui est encore plus édifiant, c'est la disparition soudaine de Kendra la mère des deux frères. En effet, l'histoire sur son décès n'a jamais était élucidé. Mais, d'après mes sources très sûres de voisins habitant à côté d'eux, Abelforth et Albus détestaient tout deux leur mère, et l'auraient accidentellement tuée lors d'une dispute. Abelforth et Albus auraient menacé les employés du ministère, appuyés par Grindelwald en personne, pour qu'il n'y ai aucune poursuite. Dans sa quête de pouvoir Albus Dumbledore aurait tué Grindelwald car il voulait être le seule sorcier de magie noire. Nous, connaissons la suite, il s'est attaqué à plus grand que lui et après tant d'années à finit par perdre en aboutissant à la mort tragique d'il y a un moi. »_

Cela était édifiant, pensa Harry. Même s'il savait que c'était Rita Skeeter qui avait écrit cet article, il n'en était pas moins qu'Albus n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de sa jeunesse. Maintenant, qu'il y pensé, c'était pour cela qu'il avait laissé Harry souffrir chez les Dursley, parce qu'il avait eu une jeunesse difficile. Harry était dégoûté, lui qui avait toujours fait confiance à Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais crût ne serait-ce qu' une seconde que Albus avait un père qui était mort en prison pour avoir agressé des moldus, un frère qui pratiquait régulièrement la magie noire et encore moins que lui-même était ami avec Grindelwald le grand mage noire allemand et que pour terminer il soit ainsi que son frère suspecté de meurtre. La liste était en effet très longue. Peut-être que finalement Rogue avait bien fait de le tuer, rumina amèrement Harry.

Mais, à cette simple pensée, sa cicatrice redevint douloureuse. Depuis, quelques temps la cicatrice de Harry était de plus en plus souvent endolori, et il recommençait à avoir ses visions par les yeux de Voldemort. Ainsi, il avait vu Drago se faire torturer, et y prenait plaisir puisqu'il était dans Voldemort. Bien qu'il ait toujours haï au plus au point Drago Malefoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié, pour ce garçon fils de Mangemort qui n'avait pas eut le choix, et qui était aux ordres de Voldemort, et ne pouvait plus s'en sortir. Harry n'avait pas oublié que Drago avait abaissé légèrement sa baguette et qu'il n'avait pas tué Albus Dumbledore.

Toujours lui. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à autre chose, il en revenait toujours à Albus Dumbledore cet homme si sombre et mystérieux. Harry en avait assez de voir les personnes autours lui mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et avait perdu l'envie de se battre. C'est lui qui va gagner, se dit-il pour lui-même. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais, il était trop fort comme pouvait le montrer la puissance des Horcruxes, qui lui permettait d'être immortelle. Ses parents n'auraient certainement pas voulu cela, mais Harry était prêt à négocier avec Voldemort pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses amis par la même occasion. Non, ce n'est pas possible, se dit-il, il faut que tu te reprennes Harry, pour que tu en sois à penser à sa, tu dois être tombé bien bas. Que diraient ses amis s'ils le voyaient comme cela? De toute façon, il pourrait peut-être essayer de négocier, mais jamais il ne deviendrait un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si celui-ci lui proposait, il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de le servir.

Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose se tramait. Voldemort, semblait de plus en plus content, et parfois, peut-être étais-ce une invention de son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que son esprit partait et qu'il n'était plus là pendant quelques heures et qu'il était absolument incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce temps. Cela était à ses yeux très important, car il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Ginny à propos de sa possession, et il avait exactement les mêmes symptômes. Il s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment chez Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard, et en plein milieu d'un champ à dix kilomètres de chez lui. Il avait naturellement fait un signale avec sa baguette pour que le Magicobus le ramène à Privet Drive. De toute évidence il devait s'y résoudre: il avait bel et bien était possédé. Il espérait bien-sûr ne pas avoir fait trop de mal, puisqu'il était incapable de se rappelait de quoique ce soit. En tout cas il n'avait pas dût faire de la magie, si non il aurait reçu une lettre du ministère.

Mais, à quoi jouait Voldemort? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de posséder Harry? Se servait-il de lui? Comment, se fait-il qu'il ai réussit à le posséder, alors qu'au ministère il n'y était pas parvenu? Était-il à ce point anéantit, pour ne pas pouvoir se défendre? Ou était-ce Voldemort qui avait découvert des choses qu' Harry ne savait pas? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la prophétie? Non, d'après ce que Harry avait put voir dans ses rêves, il n'avait toujours pas le contenu de la prophétie. Avait-il deviné le contenu de cette prophétie? Une idée vint tout d'un coup à l'esprit d'Harry, et si Voldemort l'avait lu dans ses pensées? _« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_, se répéta Harry intérieurement. Cela veut dire qu'il essaye de trouver un moyen de me posséder et qu'il veut m'empêcher de lui nuire, car j'ai « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas ». Enfin, Harry n'avait jamais comprit réellement cette phrase, ce n 'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se mettre à comprendre!

Harry, se réveilla dans une chambre inondé de soleil. Il regarda son réveil. Sa y est, il était neuf-heures, il était majeur, il pouvait utiliser la magie comme il le voulait. Il était libre, il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait! Il se demandait s'il n'irait pas à Godric's Hollow, mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas son permis de transplanage. Il serait encore coincé ici tout l'été, pensa t-il amèrement. Il regarda la cage vide d'Hedwige, visiblement personne n'avait pensé à son anniversaire enfin la journée n'était pas finit. Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_ C'est à cette heure là que tu te lèves, commença la tente Pétunia, mets toi à table et ne discute pas.

Harry n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

_ Je sais quel jour on est, continua l'oncle Vernon sa moustache frémissante.

_ C'est le jour de ton anniversaire, dit Dudley.

_ Je sais, dit Harry qui ne voyait pas ou ils voulaient en venir. Je suis majeur, claironna t-il joyeusement.

_ Oui, dit l'oncle Vernon, et sa signifie mon garçon que tu vas partir d'ici. Plus de personnes de ton espèce, et plus de hiboux. On va rester rien que tout les trois, et on va enfin pouvoir vivre notre vrai vie.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique ce qui étonna les Dursley.

_ _Amplificatum_, murmura t-il sa baguette pointée sur un morceau ridiculement petit de bacon. Celui-ci doubla de volume aussitôt. _Accio sel_, continua t-il alors que la salière se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Elle lévita jusqu'à lui, il sala ses œufs abondamment et reposa le sel sur la table comme si de rien n'était.

_ Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda la tente Pétunia d'une voix perçante.

_ Sa ne se vois pas non, dit Harry, je fais de la magie.

_ Petit insolent, dit la tente Pétunia visiblement en colère, tu es comme Elle, elle aussi faisait de la magie devant moi.

Harry était interloqué, il n'avait entendu dans le passé qu'une fois sa tente parler de sa mère. D'autre part prononcer le mot « magie » semblait représenter un véritable exploit.

_ Si tu parles de maman, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler mère tout simplement?

_ Ne parle pas à ta tente comme cela. Sors de cette cuisine tout de suite, tempêta l'oncle Vernon.

Harry ne bougea pas et fini de manger son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

_ Sors de cette maison, je ne veux plus te revoir, dit l'oncle en agrippant Harry et en le plaquant contre le mur.

_ Vernon! Vernon! Je t'en prie arrête, cria la tente Pétunia.

Mais il semblait prit d'une fureur sans nom. Harry étouffant à moitié par la poigne de son oncle, essaya de jeter un sortilège imprononcé car il n'arriverait pas à prononcer quoique ce soit. _Impedimenta_ pensa t-il de toute ses forces mentale. Aussitôt il sut que le sortilège avait réussi. L'oncle Vernon était parterre. Harry était content de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à jeté un sortilège imprononcé sauf si on comptait bien évidemment les sortilèges du Prince.

_ Il s'est servit de son « truc », hurla Dudley.

_ Tais-toi, Duddy, tu voulais peut-être que ton père tue Harry?

Non, mais là ce n'était pas possible. Sa baguette avait dût lui jeter un sortilège de confusion. Avait-il bien entendu? Depuis quand la tente Pétunia prenait sa défense?

_ Maman, fais quelque chose! hurla Dudley.

Il se jeta sur lui comme l'oncle Vernon l'avait fait, mais Harry réagit instinctivement et ne laissa pas à Dudley le temps de l'atteindre.

_ _Stupéfix!_ hurla-il sa baguette pointé sur son cousin qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

_ Ne crie pas comme sa, dit la tante Pétunia, les voisins vont venir voir ce qui se passe.

Elle ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de l'état de Dudley et de son mari. Bien au contraire, elle commença à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Étrange comme comportement. Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi calme. Il ne comprenait plus rien: voilà qu'en peut de temps elle avait parlé de sa mère, elle l'avait défendu, et pour finir elle semblait trouvé normale que son neveu jette des sortilèges à son fils et à son mari. Que lui arrivait-il? Était-elle prise de remords à l'approche du départ du fils de sa sœur?

Mais, soudain quelque chose dans l'esprit d' Harry chassa toutes autres pensées. Il avait le pouvoir. Oui, il avait réussi à maîtriser ses deux adversaires sans difficulté aucune. Pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas? Son oncle et son cousin, les deux personnes qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence, était à sa merci et lui au lieu de cela il ne faisait rien. La voix de Voldemort résonna tout d'un coup à ses oreilles: «Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui existe Harry, le pouvoir, le pouvoir...»

Les prunelles vertes émeraude d' Harry devinrent brillante et rougeâtre. Une grande puissance magique semblait émanait du garçon.

«Ils sont faibles sans défense pourquoi ne pas leurs faire payer ce qu'il ton fait subir?» continua la voix. Il lui fallait de la magie noire, oui c'est cela le _Sectumsempra_ ou le _Doloris_. Puis, sans qu'il ai put s'en empêcher, sans qu'il est put réprimé son geste ou même contrôlé ses lèvres, la formule jaillit toute seule de sa bouche comme si une autre personne l'avait prononcé à sa place.

_ _Endolo..._, commença t-il sa baguette pointé sur l'oncle Vernon.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la tente Pétunia qui pour la première fois parut inquiète.

Les prunelles d'Harry redevinrent normales.

_ Je..., dit-il en revenant brusquement à la réalité.

Par la barbe de Merlin qu'avait-il fait? Il s'en souvenait cette fois-ci. C'était comme si quelqu' un l'avait forcé à agir. Le sortilège de l'Imperium peut-être? Non, c'était impossible il avait toujours réussit à le repousser. Et si Voldemort, ayant prit conscience par les pensées de Harry de la situation, l'aurait possédé? Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, mais il avait sentit la magie noire monter en lui et il était incapable de la contrôler. Cela c'était déjà produit cet été et en fait depuis qu'il recommençait à rêver de Voldemort.

_ Tu m'entends? dit la tente Pétunia en le secouant. Au lieu de faire des bêtises rends-les normal et part faire un tour ne revient pas pour midi.

_ _Enervatum_, murmura Harry sa baguette pointé sur Dudley qui s'anima aussitôt. Pour l'oncle Vernon tu devras attendre que le sortilège finisse de faire effet, sa ne devrait plus être très long maintenant.

_ Sors, ordonna la tente Pétunia, je ne veux plus te voir.

Harry obéit. Il traversa la pelouse, enjamba le muret du jardin et remontait à présent la rue à grandes enjambées. Il était en colère par la réaction de sa tente. Le fait que Harry est était possédé semblait l'avoir inquiété. Peut-être avait-elle entendu sa mère parlait des possessions et que ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait peut-être rappelé des souvenirs...Il poursuivit son chemin sans voir vraiment où il allait. Il avait si souvent arpenté ces mêmes rues les jours précédents que ses pieds le portaient vers ses endroits préférés. Plus étrange encore c'était le fait qu'elle l'avait arrêté en pleine formule de sortilège Impardonnable. Si elle connaissait, toujours par sa mère, l'existence des sortilèges Impardonnable? Le mot « Bêtise » signifiait-il qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il avait commencé à faire? Un peu plus loin, il tourna dans Magnolia Crescent et dans Magnolia Road et se dirigea vers le parc. Il voulut s'asseoir sur une balançoire, mais l'ennuie c'est qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

_ Bonjour Potter, joyeux anniversaire, dit une femme brune aux cheveux bouclé, tirant une baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier.

C'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ Vous? dit-il furieux.

Décidément c'était bien son anniversaire aujourd'hui!

_ Oui, moi Potter. Alors, comment va ta vie chez les moldus Potter? On attaque son cousin et son oncle. C'est pas bien bébé Potter. En plus on a faillit leurs lancer le Doloris. Mais, on est un être faible, n'est-ce pas Potter? Pour le coup on n'est pas vraiment Gryffondor, on manque de courage pour allait jusqu'au bout parce qu'on a été interrompu par une moldue.

Harry n'y pouvant plus sortit sa baguette. Il avait à nouveau l'impression d'avoir une sensation de vengeance, de mépris et de haine qui montait en lui. Il ne supportait pas de se faire humilier de la sorte. Comment osait-elle encore lui parlait? Elle qui avait tué Sirius. Il s'était promis que si il la rencontrait, il se vengerait et il la tuerait. Oui, il fallait que Sirius soit vengé, il ne serait pas mort en vain.

_ _Endoloris!_ murmura t-il.

_ _Protego!_ répliqua t'elle.

Harry eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter son propre sortilège.

Bellatrix se mit à rire et à arborer un air triomphal.

_ Mais c'est qu' il sait jouer le tout petit bébé Potter. C'est la deuxième fois que tu lances vraiment ce sortilège n'est-ce pas mon garçon?

Harry n'écoutait pas il se demandait comment il pourrait affronter Bellatrix Lestrange qui comme elle venait de le montrer semblait inattaquable.

_ Réponds quand je te parle, dit Bellatrix furieuse, _Impero_.

L'esprit d' Harry devint vide, tout s'envola. La petite voix de Bellatrix retentit au fond de lui: « réponds à cette question », « réponds oui à cette question ». Harry sans réfléchir ouvra la bouche bien malgré lui.

_ Oui, dit-il en entendent l'écho de sa propre voix lointaine.

Bellatrix leva le sortilège et Harry reprit ses esprits. Il n'arrivait plus à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium.

_ Bien Potter, très bien. Encore une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'est pas trompé. Il ne se trompe jamais.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda t-il pour gagner du temps.

_ Vois-tu Potter, te tuer n'est plus la principale obsession du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il n'y est pas arrivé une fois d'après lui il n'y arrivera pas d'avantage la seconde. Il pense, et visiblement cela fonctionne, qu'il va pouvoir t'enlever la force que tu as pour lui résister. Et en enlevant cette force tu ne peux plus résister au sortilège de l'_Imperium_ et il peut aussi te posséder que peu de temps pour l'instant. Je me trompe? Tu as bien des trous de mémoires? Tu t'es retrouvé à Pré-au-Lard et dans la campagne n'est-ce pas bébé Potter?

_ Oui, dit-il désespérément.

_ On progresse, je n'ai plus besoin de te jeter l'Imperium pour avoir une réponse Potter. Tu comprends vite. J'espère que tu en as bien profité Potter, il se pourrait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres passe à autre chose... Personne n'arrivera jamais à battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi si tu penses à ta vie et à celle de tes amis ne t'opposes pas à lui.

_ Et concernant la prophétie, qu'est-ce que Voldemort...

_ Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, s'écria Bellatrix d'une voix aiguë, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé, _Endoloris!_

Harry n'ayant pas prévu cette réaction reçut le sortilège de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre et une douleur lancinante lui parcouru tout le corps, l'obligeant à se tortillait, tel un serpent rampant. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas subit le Doloris. Il voulait que la douleur cesse. Harry, essaya de la supplier du regard.

_ Alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue? Visiblement tu n'as pas fait beaucoup de progrès en _Occlumancie_ Potter. Severus, m'as raconté le dernière affront qu'il a eu avec toi, et comment il t'a sottement défié à l'aide de la _Legilimencie_. Le survivant n'est pas si invincible que sa.

_ Vous ne pourriez pas..., commença Harry de toute la force qu'il put.

_ Oui, et j'espère que sa te servira de leçon Potter.

Elle leva le sortilège à contrecœur.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudrais pas que tu sois amoché.

Harry, encore légèrement tremblant, se mit debout.

_ _Stupéfix!_ dit-il.

Mais, bien-sûr Bellatrix le para aussitôt.

_ C'est comme cela que tu remercies Potter? dit-elle visiblement outré par son attitude. Je m'en souviendrais. Tu mériterais d'autres Doloris. Tu as de la chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

_ Justement, que me veut-il? Est-ce qu'il attend d'avoir la prophétie?

Bellatrix de ses petits yeux marron regarda longuement Harry d'un regard assassin. Celui-ci soutient courageusement ce regard.

_ Une seule question à la fois Potter! Il est étonnant de voir que sa t'intéresses tant. D'autre part il me semble que tu en sais déjà trop sur le sujet Potter. Et maintenant si sa ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un gamin.

Elle disparût dans un « crac » sonore. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Comment se fait-il que dans cette zone, il n'y eut aucun moldus? De plus c'était en plein jour, peut-être après tout que Bellatrix l'attendait pour le persécuter. Harry s'assied sur la balançoire et se perdit dans ses pensées. Ginny...elle lui manquait cruellement. Comment avait-il put casser? Il avait besoin de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se sentit épuisé, l'Imperium et le Doloris, deux sortilèges qui sont capable de vous faire faire n'importe quoi...Tout se mit à tourner autours de lui et il tomba brusquement inconscient, épuisé par toute cette puissance magique dépensé.


	3. Chapter 3 Départ mouvementé

**Chapitre 3**

**Départ mouvementé**

******_ Harry, comment te sens-tu?**

Celui-ci se redressa tant bien que mal en émettant une plainte de douleur. Il était assis par terre au pied de la balançoire et il levait les yeux pour savoir de qui provenait cette voix pourtant si familière. C'était Tonks qui était agenouillé à ses côtés, d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours évanouit à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait?

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda t-il.

_ Apparemment tu t'es évanouit. Je suis venue ici pour voir comment tu allais. Visiblement j'ai bien fait, je t'ai trouvé inconscient et comme je suis une Aurore je t'ai donné une potion de régénération vitale. Cela à marché ce qui veut dire Harry que tu as subit des sortilèges Impardonnables. C'est à toi de me dire maintenant ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je suis tombé sur Bellatrix qui venait me souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire.

_ Au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire Harry. Bellatrix que faisait-elle là si ce n'était pas pour te livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui?

Tonks lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui rapporta dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle avait dit, qu' il avait été possédé le matin même et qu'il n'arrivait plus à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium.

******_ Voilà qui est très inquiétant, dit Tonks. Tu-Sais-Qui a une longueur d'avance sur nous, il semble avoir trouvé le moyen d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu sauras entouré de sorciers il n'osera plus te posséder. Enfin, je l'espère, soupira-t-elle.**

_ Quels sont les nouvelles dans le monde sorcier?

_ Pas bonne. Rufus ne veut pas croire que Alecto et Amycus sont des Mangemorts, donc il travaille toujours au ministère et sont espions pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Alecto est dans le service des usages abusif de la magie, elle a énormément d'informations ce n'est pas bon pour nous l'Ordre. Minerva est la nouvelle directrice. Si non Abelforth n'est toujours pas revenu de sa mission sur les vampires, je ne sais même pas s'il a eu le _Patronus_ qui annonçait la mort de son frère. Il l'aura sans doute appris par la presse.

_ Lui, mais je croyais que c'était un sorcier enfoncé jusqu'au coup dans la magie noire.

_ Tu as lut Rita Skeeter on dirait. Mais pour une fois son article est exact sauf sur la théorie où Albus était avide de pouvoir et jaloux de Grindelwald et de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a tiré Abelforth de quelques mauvais pas et c'était lui qui était ami avec Grindelwald. Tu lui demanderas des explications quand il saura revenu. Si non Remus et moi on va se marier en décembre prochain. Se sera en Ecosse sous la neige.

_ Félicitation, dit Harry pour qui l'image qu'une chose aussi joyeuse puisse se faire dans un monde de plus en noire paraissait extraordinaire.

_ Attends ce n'est pas encore fait. Je vais te raccompagner chez ton oncle et ta tente.

_ J'ai été renvoyé pour la journée.

_ Mais Harry ouvre les yeux, il est 16 heures. Tu es resté inconscient toute la journée et il y avait une barrière magique anti-moldu, personne à part les sorciers ne pouvait accéder à l'endroit où tu étais évanouit. Une chance que j'ai eu l'idée de passer par là. Fred et George viendront te chercher demain pour t'emmener au Terrier.

_ Au Terrier? L'Ordre n'est pas au...

_ Non, Harry tu ne dis pas l'adresse ici.

_ Pardon, je veux dire dans la maison de mon parrain?

_ Si, mais Molly n' habite plus là-bas. Nous pensons que son mari et elle ne sont pas les plus visés.

******Ils étaient arrivés au numéro 4 de Privet Drive et Tonks frappa à la porte. Il y eu des paroles, des pas précipités puis la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une tente Pétunia en colère et surprise.**

******_ On sonne normalement, on ne frappe pas comme vous l'avez fait, lança la tente Pétunia.**

_ Veuillez m'excuser, je ne savais pas, dit patiemment Tonks.

_ Tout le monde sait cela.

_ Je suis Tonks, vous m'avez déjà vu, je crois, à la gare. Je vous rammène Harry, qui s'est fait attaqué dans la rue et il est plus en sécurité chez vous que dehors. Deux personnes viendront le chercher demain.

******Visiblement la couleur rose bonbon des cheveux de Tonks semblaient choquer la tente Pétunia.**

******_ A quelle heure? jeta-t-elle.**

_ Ce sera le matin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont transplaner dans la chambre de Harry.

_ Ils vont quoi?

_ Vous ne les verrez pas.

_ Tant mieux, j'en ai marre des gents qui détruise ma cheminée.

_ Ecoutez, c'est très important, il ne faut pas qu'il sorte de cette maison d'ici demain à cause de la protection de votre sœur...

_ Je connais très bien la protection qu'elle a placée dans ma maison, elle me l'a expliqué. Je vous remercie.

_ Au revoir, dit Tonks complètement bouche-bée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

******La tente Pétunia attrapa Harry et referma la porte.**

_ Tu as été raconter des mensonges à tes amis bizarre.

_ Non, je me suis vraiment fait agresser.

_ Ici à Privet Drive, Harry tu raconteras sa à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcilles.

_ Par Bellatrix Lestrange, dit-il sûr de lui.

La tente Pétunia pâlit ce qui étonna Harry. Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache qui est Bellatrix Lestrange? Cela daterait des conversations entre James et Lily?

_ Elle, mais je croyais qu'elle était à...

_ Askaban? Non, Voldemort est revenu et la délivré.

_ Mon dieu, dit-elle, et tous ces gents qui sont mort à cause d'une tempête ou d'un lac qui a mystérieusement débordé, c'est à cause de Lui n'est-ce pas?

_ Effectivement, ce n'est pas un hasard. Comment sais-tu tous cela?

_ Sa me rappelle quand Elle devait se cacher sans cesse pour lui échapper.

Harry écoutait attentivement. En savait-elle plus qu'elle voulait bien dire? Allait-il apprendre des choses?

_ Tu parles de maman?

_ Oui, dit-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague, mais n'en parlons plus Harry, files dans ta chambre, s'exclama-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

******Le lendemain, Harry était encore bouleversé par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la tente Pétunia la veille. Il replia sa couette, se leva et remarqua qu'il y avait Hedwige qui s'était posée sur son bureau. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses plumes blanches, il remarqua avec étonnement et déception qu'elle n'avait pas rapportée de lettre. Hedwige lui mordit affectueusement le doigt d'un air de dire: « je suis désolée ». Il sorti de sa chambre, dévala quatre à quatre les marches et entra dans la cuisine.**

_ Dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, tempêta la tante Pétunia.

Harry s'assied et constata avec étonnement qu'il y avait du pain, du bacon, des œufs aux plats et du thé.

******_ C'est pour moi? demanda Harry d'un ton incertain.**

_ Evidemment que c'est pour toi, pour qui tu veux que ce soit?

_ Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir une telle quantité de nourriture, répondi Harry.

_ Je me suis dit que si je te donnais ton morceau de pain habituelle, tu allais sortir ton truc bizarre et que sa ne servirait à rien.

_ Tu as bien pensé. Tu sais quoi sur ma mère exactement?

La question était brut de décoffrage, mais il fallait que Harry sache avant de partir.

_ Ne poses pas de questions, dit la tante Pétunia contrarié.

_ Comment as-tu su que Bellatrix était en prison, puisqu'elle a été arrêté après le meurtre de mes parents?

_ Elle est passé sur notre télévision, présenté comme une tueuse en série en possession d'un pistolet. Mais je savais que c'était plus que sa, j'avais entendu ma sœur en parler à ce James.

Harry en resta bouche-bée. C'était la première fois que la tente Pétunia parlait de sa mère en l'appelant:« ma sœur ».

_ Qui ma mère a fréquenté quand elle était à l'école? demanda Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus. Attends, je crois qu'il y avait un certain Severus Rogue.

_ Quoi! hurla Harry. Lui, ce n'est pas possible, il a tué Albus Dumbledore.

_ Albus Dumbledore est mort? dit-elle en palissant.

_ Oui, c'est pour sa que je suis rentré plus tôt cette année.

_ Les parents de Severus habitaient à côté de chez nous à Londres.

_ C'est maintenant que tu me le dis.

_ Ce Severus voulait sortir avec ma sœur, il l'aimait beaucoup, lui et elle étaient très amis tous les deux, mais un jour ils se sont disputés et il a prononcé quelque chose et ma sœur s'est retrouvée inconsciente, gisant

parterre au milieu d'une marre de sang.

******Harry était perturbé par ces soudaines révélations. Encore lui, Rogue qui avait était une fois de plus la source du problème.**

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite, demanda brutalement Harry.

_ Je crois qu'il a eu un avertissement du ministère et Albus est venue soigner ma sœur. Je me souviens que maman et moi pleurions beaucoup.

_ Où sont mes grands-parents?

_ Assassiné comme tes parents, trois ans avant que tu n'arrives au monde.

_ Sa suffi maintenant, c'est bien parce que je ne te reverrais plus. Montes dans ta chambre et attends qu'on vienne te chercher. A dieu.

Pensant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus de la tente Pétunia, étant donné que cela lui avait valu un effort incommensurable de mémoire comme tout ce qui avait à trait à sa sœur, il obtempéra sans rouspéter et s'assied sur le lit en réfléchissant.

******Harry se sentait complètement désemparé, jamais personne n'avait eu l'honnêteté de lui dire la vérité, il se pourrait que se soit encore à cause de Dumbledore. Non seulement Voldemort avait tué ses parents, mais il avait également assassiné ses grands-parents du côté de son père quelques années auparavant. Il est vrai que c'étaient des victimes comme tant d'autres à l'époque où Voldemort avait le pouvoir, mais il se sentait trahis par les gents qui savaient et qu'ils ne lui ont rien dit pendant tant d'années. Par son Parain qui était très proche de ses grands-parents, peut-être avait-il crût que cette année-là il avait suffisamment de problème comme sa et qu'il pensait lui en parler plus tard.**

_ Oui, sa devait être sa, dit Harry à haute voix comme pour s'en persuader.

Mais, une autre chose était gênante: pourquoi Lupin qui était toujours en vie ne lui avait rien dit? Pour le protéger? Mais, c'était absurde, comment imaginer que le fait de ne rien lui dire sur ses grands-parents allait le protéger? Pourquoi ce silence obstiné le consernant?

******Enfin quoi, il avait comme même le droit de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Oui, il avait l'impression d'être vide, il était énervé, il se sentait trahis, il voulait se venger de Lupin qui d'une certaine manière n'était pas mieux qu' Albus Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas informé que ce charmant Severus, en qui il avait aveuglement confiance, avait rapporté une partie de la prophétie à Voldemort et était donc responsable de la mort de ses parents. Il se tapa le pied contre le mur pour passer sa rage, mais tout ce qu' il l'obtint c'est une douleur aigüe aux orteils. Il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Il boita et sorti sa baguette magique, lorsque deux ****__****crac ********sonore se firent entendre. C'était Fred et George.**

_ Salut Harry, dit Fred.

_ Comment vas-tu? Demande George.

_ Très bien, mentit Harry.

_ Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi tu boîtes? dit Fred d'un ton inquiet.

_ Je me suis cogné, répondit le brun.

_ Pourquoi tes baguages ne sont pas fait? demanda Fred de plus en plus suspicieux. Tu n'as pas envie de partir?

_ J'ai ... oublié.

_ Toi, oublié de partir de cette maison, dit George qui s'y mettait. Sa ne te ressembles pas.

Avec les révélations de dernière minute de la tante Pétunia, ça lui avait totalement échappé de l'esprit.

_ On est venue te chercher, Tonks nous a expliqué comment elle t'a rencontré hier, tu n'es peut-être pas remis, l' excusa George.

Harry en avait marre, tout le monde allait être au courant de son lamentable échec face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry, dit Fred en lui tendant un paquet.

Harry le prit et déchira le papier kraft et il resta bouche-bée. Sa pour une suprise c'était une surprise.

******_ C'est une robe de sorcier en peau de dragon noir, bleu nuit irisé de la première qualité importé tout droit de Roumanie, très cher, dit Fred. On s'y est mit à deux et on en a achetés pour nous aussi.**

_ Comme notre boutique marche du tonnerre on s'est dit pourquoi pas une petite folie, commenta George.

_ Il ne fallait pas ..., commença Harry qui avait momentanément oublié sa colère.

_ C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a ses dix-sept ans, dit Fred.

_ On va ouvrir une filiale à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Vous allez avoir deux magasins? demanda Harry impressionné.

_ On hésitaient, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Poudlard, mais on a eu pas mal de clients qui nous on demandé quand est-ce qu'on aurait une boutique à Pré-au-Lard, en disant qu'ils viendraient plus souvent, donc on a rachetés la boutique de chez Zonko et on emménagent bientôt, dit Fred.

_ Vous allez devenir célèbre, dit Harry.

_ On a parlés de nous dans la « Gazette du Sorcier ». On va lancer notre propre magasine qui sortira tous les mois avec nos nouveaux produits et ce qui se vendra le mieux. Il s'appellera: _L' Actu pour les sorciers facétieux_, si _Sorcière hebdo_ veut bien nous l'imprimer, mais ils se sont montrés intéressés par notre projet, étant donné qu'on leurs a proposés de toucher le quart de nos recette sur les ventes des magasines, une offre comme cela sa demande réflexion, dit George avec fierté.

_ Bon, dit soudain Fred, on est venu te chercher pour t'accompagner au Terrier pas pour bavarder, dit-il en lançant à George un regard de reproche.

_ Il faut que je rassemble mes affaires, dit Harry.

_ Tu peux utiliser la magie maintenant, sa sera vite fait bien fait, dit Fred. _Failamalle!_

Un immense cercle jaune se forma dans toute la pièce en rangeant bien soigneusement toutes ses affaires dans sa grosse valise, qui se boucla d'elle-même. Il ne restait plus dans sa chambre vide que la cage d'Hedwige et son balai.

******_ Il faudrait nettoyer ça, dit Fred en montrant la cage vide. **_Recurvite!_

Aussitôt la fiente et les plumes blanche disparurent.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ta chouette sera nous retrouver, dit George comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Fred envoya la cage, le balai et la malle au Terrier avant de transplaner tous trois dans un _crac_ sonore.


	4. Chapter4 Quand l'amour fait tout oublier

**Chapitre 4**

**Quand l'amour fait tout oublier**

Ils atterrirent dans le jardin du Terrier.

_ Bon, désolé Harry, on est débordé il faut qu'on s'occupe de l'Ordre, dit Fred.

_ Comment ça? Demanda Harry les sourcilles froncés.

_ Fred, on devait en parler à personne, dit George avec reproche.

_ Oui, mais à Harry comme même.

_ On a deux employés à la boutique et on nous a chargé de rallier le plus de monde possible à l'Ordre, dit George anxieux.

_ Vous êtes dans l'Ordre? demanda Harry.

_ Maman pense encore qu'on est trop jeune, mais Minerva a dit que se serait une bonne idée de nous intégrer, dit Fred.

_ On te laisse Harry, on se revoit à la boutique, dit George.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux. Harry entra dans la maison.

_ Harry mon chéri, que tu es maigre, dit madame Weasley. C'est fou ce que tu as grandit, Ron aussi, on dirait que tout les deux vous avez subi un sortilège d'élongation, dit-elle en l'étreignant. Comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien, menti Harry. Comment va Ginny?

_ Elle ne va pas bien du tout, la plus part du temps elle est enfermé dans sa chambre et elle ne mange plus. Ron et Hermione sont dans la chambre de Fred et George.

_ D'accord, dit-il.

_ Tu ne veux pas prendre un petit-déjeuner?

_ Non, sa va, merci.

Il monta et marcha dans l'entrée pour rejoindre la chambre.

_ Harry, attends, dit une fille qui se dirigeait vers lui avec ses longs cheveux roux comme des flammes qui virevoltaient autours d'elle.

_ Ginny, dit-il paralysé.

_ J'ai deux choses à te dire: joyeux anniversaire et je t'aime, dit-elle en mettant ses bras autours de son coup et en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Cela lui faisait du bien de ressentir le goût de ses lèvres.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry est-ce que tu veux ressortir avec moi?

_ Bien sûr, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, ma chérie.

_ On sera plus fort ensemble.

_ Ginny, c'est dangereux...

_ Et si je m'en fiche que se soit dangereux? demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je serais avec toi, Hermione et Ron au côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle avait le regard pétillant et était plus belle que jamais. Pendant ses baisers, il oubliait tous, il n'y avait qu' elle, Ginny.

_ Allons retrouver Ron et Hermione, dit-elle en le tenant par la main.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Ron et Hermione était en grande conversation.

_ Harry! Hurla Hermione.

_ Salut, mon vieux, dit Ron dont le regard se posa sur la main d'Harry dans celle de Ginny.

_ Vous ressortez ensemble? demanda-t-il les sourcilles froncés.

_ Oui, pourquoi ça te dérange Ron-Ron? demanda Ginny.

_ Oui, ça me dérange. Mon meilleur ami qui casse avec toi pour mener sa mission à bien et maintenant vous vous remettez ensemble, il va encore te faire souffrir.

_ Ron, ça suffis, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qu'il lui ai demandé de ressortir avec moi.

_ Tu aurais pu me demander la permission, je suis ton frère.

_ Te demander la permission, non mais tu rêves. Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est comme même pas toi qui va décider de ma vie à ma place. Je te signale que je serais avec vous pour battre Tu-Sait-Qui.

_ Mais, tu es trop jeune Ginny...

_ J'ai juste un an de moins que vous et j'étais là au ministère, tu as oublié?

_ Mais, le niveau est trop haut..., tenta-t-il désespérément.

_ Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre et d'attaquer? Je sais faire des sorts que tu ne connais pas Ron, tu devrais t'en souvenir.

_ Ron, dit Hermione, il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu, Ginny n'a plus onze ans.

_ Merci, Hermione, dit Ginny.

_ D'accord, dit-il, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je me tais.

Ginny parût satisfaite.

_ Alors, Harry tu as passé un bon été?

_ Oui, répondit-il, à part que j'ai été possédé, que je suis tombé sur Bellatrix et que j'ai appris que mes grands-parents du côté de mon père ont été assassiné par Voldemort, à part sa tout va bien.

_ Tu dis que tu as été possédé, dit Ginny. Est-ce que tu as eu des moments de blanc?

_ Oui, je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'un champ et à Pré-au-Lard.

_ C'est mauvais signe, dit Hermione, mais à quoi joue Voldemort?

Ron et Ginny sursautèrent pour la deuxième fois à l'évocation du nom.

_ D'après Bellatrix, dit Harry, il ne veut plus me tuer, mais il veut m'affaiblir. C'est pourquoi il peut me posséder et que je n'arrive plus à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium.

_ Sa lui servirait à quoi? Demanda Ginny.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-il, évidemment Bellatrix ne m'a pas répondu.

_ A mon avis, dit Hermione, il a éclairé le point « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas ». Il pense effectivement que tu es l'Elu et qu'il faut t'enlever ce pouvoir pour t'empêcher de lui nuire.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, dit sombrement Harry, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, Voldemort n'a pas toute la prophétie, comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant?

_ C'est étrange en effet, dit Hermione.

_ Il a peut-être émis une hypothèse, qui est la bonne, puisqu'elle marche, avança Ginny. Dans ce cas il devrait se débrouiller pour vérifier si elle juste.

_ Je n'existe pas, lança soudain Ron.

_ Mais, bien sûr que si, dit sèchement Hermione. S' il doit vérifier son hypothèse on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

_ Ce qui veux dire Hermione? demanda Ginny.

_ Que c'est quelque chose qui fera du bruit.

_ Tu as une idée derrière la tête, dit Harry.

_ Non, je ne sais pas quel moyen il va employer pour avoir le contenu de la prophétie, si même il a encore une possibilité de l'entendre, mais il va au moins essayer.

Cela concordait tout à fait avec le sentiment qu'il préparait quelque chose. De plus après que Drago s'était fait torturer et pardonner, le rêve avait coupé comme par hasard, avec une violence telle, qu'il faisait tous pour qu'il ne soit pas au courent et visiblement cela fonctionnait.

_ A table! Cria madame Weasley en le sortant ainsi de ses songes.

Les quatre amis descendirent les escaliers en direction de la cuisine et ils s'assirent à la table.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, dit monsieur Weasley qui venait d'apparaître dans le jardin. Molly, il faut que je te pose la question.

_ Arthur, vraiment, c'est complètement idiot...

_ Quel est le petit nom par lequel tu aimes bien que je t'appelles quand nous sommes seul tous les deux?

_ Mollynette, murmura-t-elle en virant au rouge écarlate.

_ Exacte, approuva monsieur Weasley. Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas une mangemort. Je meurs de faim, dit-il en se mettant à table.

Tonks, Lupin, Bill et Fleur étaient également présent.

_ J'ai préparée de la bouillabaisse, plat typiquement français, dit Fleur dans un sourire.

_ Alors, dit Molly à son mari pendant que Fleur servait à l'aide de sa baguette magique la soupe, quelles sont les nouvelles au ministère?

Fleur la dévisagea longuement.

_ Déjà il y a l'examen de transplanage d'Harry et de Ron cette après-midi à quatorze heures à Prè-au-Lard, ensuite le conseil a décidé de ne pas rouvrir Poudlard et a fait voter une loi qui autorise tous les sorciers quelque soit leurs niveaux de pratiquer la magie.

_ Ce qui veut dire que Ginny pourra pratiquer la magie, dit Molly.

_ Oui, c'est sa.

_ Poudlard fermé, dit Hermione, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, dit Tonks d'un air grave, les Aurors ont apprit ce matin que Slughorn et Ollivander se sont ralliés à _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

_ Mais, c'est impossible, ils n'ont pas put se rallier tout seul, dit Ron.

_ Je ne pense pas non plus, intervient Lupin, ils sont sûrement soumis au sortilège de _l'Imperium_ ou torturés.

_ En attendant c'est très mauvais pour nous, remarqua Tonks, ce sont deux sorciers très puissant qui passent de l'autre côté. Il est temps que l'Ordre recrute le plus de sorciers possible.

Harry se tourna vers Bill.

_ Tu n'as plus de séquelles? Demanda-t-il.

_ En apparence oui, mais il faut que je prenne une potion cicatrisante pendant encore un moi et la potion Tue-Loup que me prépare Lupin au moment de la plaine lune.

_ Tu arrives à vivre avec?

_ C'est difficile d'autant plus que je ne me transforme pas complètement, je suis inutile étant donné que je ne peux plus travailler pour l'Ordre même en bureau. Charlie étudie toujours les dragons en Roumanie et essaye de recruter des sorciers roumains.

_ Arry! S'exclama Fleur. Tu te souviens de ma sœur Gabrielle? Elle n'arrête pas de me parler d'Arry Potter.

Harry n'écoutait pas la suite du monologue de Fleur, non, son attention était captivée sur bien autre chose. En effet, une immense pièce monté à dix-sept étages, car il avait dix-sept ans, lévitait dans les airs et se posait délicatement au centre de la table, beaucoup plus passionnant que les bavardages en tout genre de Mademoiselle Fleur De La Cour! Madame Weasley se leva, remua sa baguette magique et instantanément une grande plaque en pâte d'amande apparût sur toute la largeur du gâteau avec JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER. Ensuite, ce fût aux bougies d'apparaitre, en lévitant autours du gâteau et en chantant à tue-tête joyeux anniversaire. Harry en restait bouche-bée, c'était le plus beau anniversaire de sa vie. Il souffla de son mieux les dix-sept bougies qui s'éteignirent dans un cris perçant et dans un panache de fumé grise. Tout le monde l'applaudit et Ginny l'embrassa devant tout le monde, il n'était pas la peine de cacher leur amour plus longtemps. Il y eut des rires, et le gâteau était excellent, léger, au point que Harry en prit cinq parts de suite.

_ Maintenant, les cadeaux, dit Ron.

_ Harry, dit Ginny, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à un cadeau pour toi...

_ Tu m'as offert une deuxième fois ton amour et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, dit Harry en l'embrassant passionnément.

Ron lui offrit une boîte de produits d'entretient de balai et Hermione un livre _Pour tout savoir sur les sortilèges imprononcés_.

_ Harry, dit Lupin, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour toi, mais je pense que sa te fera plaisir.

Il lui donna une photo où James Potter son père était dans le parc de _Poudlard_ sur un balai en train d'attraper le _Vif d'or_. Sa main se refermait dessus et il lui souriait en faisant de grands signes de l'autre main.

Harry voulu dire merci à Lupin mais les mots ne lui manquait, il venait de se rappeler que Lupin ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos de ses grands-parents.

_ Bon, dit monsieur Weasley, il est l'heure de partir. L'examen commence dans cinq minutes.

_ Papa, je peux venir? demanda Ginny.

_ C'est un examen Ginny, lui dit sa mère, tu vas déconcentrer Harry.

_ Non, elle ne va pas me déconcentrer, dit Harry.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira madame Weasley.

_ Je conduis Harry et Ron et après je viens te chercher.

_ Merci papa!

Harry et Ron s'accrochèrent à monsieur Weasley qui transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans la Grand Rue de Pré-au-Lard et le père de Ron retourna chercher Ginny qui une fois arrivée alla instinctivement dans les bras d'Harry et ils s'embrassèrent. C'est à ce moment-là que deux _crac_ sonores indiquant l'arrivée des deux employés du ministère retentirent.

_ Veuillez nous excuser pour ce léger retard, nous avions une affaire urgente au ministère. Une histoire de moldu qui avait réussi sous l'emprise d'un sortilège à transplaner, on a été obligé d'annuler le sortilège et notre équipe d'Obliator est toujours sur place. Alors revenons au fait. C'est l'avant dernier Weasley et le célèbre Harry Potter. Mademoiselle voulez-vous lâcher monsieur Potter je vous prie, dit-il alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en devenant rouge écarlate.

_ Bien, nous allons vous donner dix minutes pour vous entraîner.

_ N'oubliez pas, dit Tycross, concentrez-vous sur les trois _D_. _Destination, Détermination, Décision_.

Pendant les dix minutes ils s'entraînèrent dur. Harry n'était pas mécontent de lui, bien au contraire il était même détendu. Ils revinrent devant leurs examinateurs.

_ Vous allez transplaner devant les _Trois Balais_, _Honeydukes_ et la boutique _Scribenpenne_.

Harry et Ron réussirent ces épreuves aisément.

_ Bravo! Dit l'un des examinateurs.

Ils sortirent deux morceaux de parchemin et les deux noms apparurent respectivement en lettre doré brillante. Monsieur Tycross serra la main d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Faites très attention à vous Potter, le danger peut être partout. Ce n'est pas forcément les gens en qui on a le plus confiance qui sont à la hauteur de nos espérances.

_ Que voulez-vous dire...

_ Je n'ai pas le temps Potter, ça sera probablement la dernière fois que l'on se parlera.

Cela voulait dire qu'il allait se faire tuer? se demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, répondit Tycross en lisant dans ses pensés, disons que... je risque simplement d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un...

Mais cette réponse n'éclaira Harry en aucun point, bien au contraire, il se posait encore plus de questions que précédemment.

_ Bonne chance Potter, je dois y aller, dit Tycross.

Les deux employés du _Ministère_ transplantèrent ainsi que Ron et son père.

_ Harry, dit Ginny en s'approchant, que t'as dit Tycross?

_ Rien de spéciale, mentit Harry, il me félicitait.

_ Vraiment? Je t'ai trouvé bien soucieux pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être félicité.

_ Peut-être...

_ Harry, si quelque chose d'étrange se produit tu peux me le dire.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-il pensif.

_ Tu ne vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, je te préviens que je referais une tentative, j'utiliserais la Legilimencie s'il le faut.

«Ce n'est pas forcément les gents en qui on a le plus confiance qui sont à la hauteur de nos espérances», telles étaient les paroles de cher vieux Tycross, mais que voulaient-elles dire? Que l'un de ses amis pourrait le trahir? Ou le décevoir? Et si Ginny...Non, absolument impossible. Mais il avait tout de même décidé de ne rien lui dire.

_ Pourquoi ca t'intéresses tant? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-elle en pleurant.

_ Ginny, tu vas trop loin. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me menacer, pour me forcer à te révéler ce que m'a dit Tycross, dit Harry.

Il était fâché, il ne pouvait pas savoir comment, mais il était submergé par la colère.

_ Je suis désolé Harry, c'était juste pour t'inciter à me le dire.

_ Ginny, un Serpentard aurait agit de la même manière.

_ Intéressant, dit une voix derrière eux, ainsi le couple Weasley-Potter se dispute.

Ils se retournèrent.

_ Malefoy, dit Harry en serrant sa baguette dans sa poche.

_ De mon nom Drago. Alors, comme ça Potter, la Weasley aurait des tendances maléfique? dit-il d'une voix traînante avec un sourir narquois. Peut-être que c'est indépendant de sa volonté? Sa te fais quoi d'être hors de toi Potter? Tu as envie de lui faire mal? De lui jeter le Doloris?

Comment Malefoy pouvait savoir tout sa et que voulait dire « indépendant de sa volonté »? Se demanda-t-il.

_ Tais-toi Malefoy, dit Harry.

_ Tu es un perdant Potter. Toi et tes amis ne sont que des pièces d'échec pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Tu nous as manipulés Drago, dit Ginny, n'est-ce pas?

_ Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu, dit-il en éclatant de rire, je n'ai pas put résister à la tentation de faire ressortir votre côté obscur et je ne m'attendais pas à de tel résultats, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai appris des choses depuis l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas Potter? Mais, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Je vais me venger. _Endoloris!_ cria-t-il sa baguette pointé sur Ginny.

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver le sort et Harry non plus. Elle tomba par terre en se tordant de douleur. Harry la regarda pendant un bref instant impuissant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

_ Alors Potter, tu ne te bas pas? Tu laisses ta petite copine dans cet état-là? Je croyais que la première qualité d'un Gryffondor était le courage, actuellement tu te conduis exactement comme un Serpentard. Tu es peut-être encore sous l'effet de l'envoûtement.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de se conduire comme un Serpentard et de ne pas aidé Ginny.

_ _Stupéfix!_ hurla-t-il.

_ _Protego!_ Les choses deviennent plus intéressantes, mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser avoir comme un débutant?

Drago Malfoy avait changé. En effet, il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'à l'accoutumée, ce n'était plus celui qui était devant Dumbledore il y a tout juste un moi et demi. Au moins, se dit Harry, il ne faisait plus de mal à Ginny pour l'instant.

_ Q' est-ce que tu veux? demanda Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de parler Potter. _Des_...

_ Il n'en est pas question! dit Ginny. _Protego!_ hurla-t-elle.

Un bouclier invisible se dressa devant Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher Harry, dit-elle.

_ Vraiment Weasley? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?

_ Tu devrais Malefoy.

_ _Bloclang!_ lança Harry.

Malfoy était trop occupé à planifier sa prochaine réplique à Ginny pour s'en apercevoir et reçu le sortilège d'Harry de plein fouet ce qui avait comme conséquence qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Il tenta répliquer avec un sortilège imprononcé mais Harry l'esquiva.

_ _Sectumsempra!_ dit Ginny les yeux brillant de colère.

Aussitôt Malefoy tomba à terre et se mit à avoir une multitude de plais ouverte d'où le sang coulait sur les pavés de la rue principale de Prè-au-Lard.

_ Tien sa t'apprendra, dit Ginny en donnant un coup de pied à la tête de Malfoy. Je crois qu'on l'a anéantit, on y va?

_ Oui Ginny, dit-il gravement.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et ils transplantèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier où ils trouvèrent une madame Weasley folle d'inquiétude.

_ Que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes couvert de sang tout les deux.

_ _Tergeo_, murmura Ginny sa baguette pointé vers Harry et elle répéta la formule pour elle.

Aussitôt les tâches de sang s'envolèrent.

_ Tu vois maman, dit Ginny, il suffisait d'un coup de baguette magique.

_ Ne plaisante pas avec ses choses là Ginny. Vous auriez put être blessés. Que s'est-il passé? Répéta madame Weasley.

_ On a rencontré Malefoy, dit Harry.

_ Je me doutais bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça.

Harry et Ginny racontèrent l'histoire à madame Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5 Le Clan

Salut,****

Il y a un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez-moi votre avis en me mettant des Reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

**Le clan**

Bien sûr, il avait fallut qu'Harry et Ginny se disputent avec Hermione par rapport à l'initiative de la rouquine au moment de leur attaque concernant Drago Malefoy.

_ Ginny, s'était exclamée Hermione, tu as perdu la tête? Je te rappelle que les sortilèges du Prince de Sang-Mêlé sont ceux d'un assassin: Severus Rogue.

_ Je sais Hermione mais..., avait tenté Ginny sans succès.

_ Mais quoi Ginny? Tu peux me le dire? Pour la première fois de ta vie tu as fais de la magie noire.

_ Si tu veux savoir ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, avait alors répondue sèchement Ginny qui commençait à s'énerver.

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu sembles avoir oublié Hermione, intervenait Harry, Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort qui a beaucoup changé depuis son échec face à Dumbledore, il est devenu encore plus cruel qu'avant, sans pitié, et toi Hermione on dirait que tu ne sais ce que sa fait d'avoir sa petite amie torturée par un Doloris devant tes yeux. Je pense qu'il a mérité cette punition.

_ J'aurais agit de la même façon que ma sœur, avait rajouté Ron.

Décidément, tout le monde semblait être contre Hermione et elle avait apparût perdu tout d'un coup.

_ Harry, avait dit Hermione dont la voix était soudain triste, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...C'est juste que je suis inquiète. Vous savez on dit que cette magie est très dangereuse et que si on va trop loin on ne peut plus s'en sortir, on est obligé de la pratiquer et que cela rend de plus en plus cruel. J'ai tellement peur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Même Albus Dumbledore est mort.

Et contre toute attente Hermione Granger, qui fût une brillante élève à _Poudlard_, avait fondue en larme. Ginny avait essayée de lui remonter le morale en faisant le lendemain avec elle du shopping à Pré-au-Lard entre fille mais rien n'y avait fait Hermione se plongeait toute la journée dans de gros livres ou passait son temps à pleurer. Toujours est-il qu'Harry et Ron ne parlaient plus à Hermione, il n'y avait que Ginny qui discutait de temps en temps avec elle dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Harry donnait des cours particuliers à Ginny en _Sortilèges_, en _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ et aussi en _Métamorphose_. Il lui apprenait les cours de sixième année qu'elle n'avait jamais suivit et faisait des révisions principales concernant les sortilèges de défense. Pendant que les livres de magie recevaient des éclaires rouges de _stupéfixtion_ ou de _réduction_, la pluie martelait les carreaux et un grand feu flambait dans la cheminée. Harry et Ginny vivaient en parfaite osmose, ils étaient heureux. Alors que Ginny était en train de terminer une formule de _disparition_ sur une souris, elle remarqua qu'Harry avait un comportement étrange. En effet, celui-ci sautait et pleurait.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ginny inquiète.

_ Il est content, répondit-il, très content.

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans même qu'il puisse les contrôler.

_ Tu veux dire, dit-elle lentement, que Tu-Sais-Qui est content?

_ Oui, répondit-il essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un cent-mètre.

Mais, Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être là, c'était comme si il se trouvait à deux endroits simultanément.

_ Harry, criait-elle dans un cris de détresse.

_ Tout va bien Ginny, dit-il en revenant brusquement à la réalité, les Mangemorts ont réussis à capturer quelqu'un de très important.

Une fois encore Harry mit du temps à réaliser que cela sortait de sa bouche.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, dit-elle affolé, il se repasse le même phénomène que pendant ta cinquième année. Ce qui signifie que _Tu-Sais-Qui_ a arrêté de pratiquer _l'Occlumancie_. Ce qui veux dire Harry que toi tu peux de nouveau lire dans ses pensées, mais qu'il peut aussi t'envoyer des visions fausses.

Cela rappelait à Harry de tristes souvenirs. Sirius ne serait jamais mort s' il n'avait pas reçu une vision de Voldemort. Il avait une douleur lancinante le long de sa cicatrice, c'était insupportable si bien qu'il tomba à terre, et il entendit la voix de Ginny crier dans le lointain. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête vide.

Il se réveilla un matin et voyait trouble. Machinalement, il cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes à côté de lui, qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit et qu'il chaussa.

_ Harry, comment te sens-tu?

Il se redressa et vit Tonks à côté de lui et Lupin un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

_ Très bien, répondit Harry.

_ Cela fait trois jours que tu as perdu connaissance.

_ Tant que sa, s'exclama-t-il.

_ Oui. Ecoutes je ne veux pas dramatiser mais ce qui s'est passé est très grave. Nous avons réunis l'_Ordre_ pour en parler.

_ J'ai été possédé? Demanda-t-il.

_ Question difficile. En principe non puisque tu es resté dans ton lit, mais les choses sont plus compliqués que sa...

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, dit-elle sous le regard sévère de son fiancé. Harry je voudrais savoir ce que tu as ressentit pendant ton coma, si tu t'en souviens.

_ Je crois que j'étais dans plusieurs endroits en même-temps, je m'en souviens par éclair seulement et puis j'ai l'impression d'avoir souffert.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle sombrement. Ginny et Ron vont venir prendre de tes nouvelles.

_ Je peux me lever, dit Harry.

_ Je ne crois pas non, dit Tonks en le repoussant sur ses oreillers, ton corps est encore faible.

_ Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, dit Lupin qui lui adressa pour la première fois la parole.

Lupin et Tonks franchirent ainsi la porte en laissant Harry seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ginny et Ron entrèrent avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner pour Harry.

_ Harry, dit Ginny, j'étais réellement inquiète pour toi tu m'a fais peur!

Elle lui sauta carrément dessus, en se mettant à genoux sur le lit et en le serrant contre elle.

_ Doucement Ginny tu vas l'étouffer, dit Ron.

Elle desserra son étreinte et Harry l'embrassa langoureusement.

_ Les amoureux, dit Ron, vous n'avez pas l'impression que vous me laissez un peu seul?

_ Ron, dit Ginny sévèrement en se levant du lit et en se mettant debout, tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

_ Non, bien sûr! ironisa-t-il. Peut-être que je fais erreur, mais j'avais comme l'impression que j'étais en trop.

_ C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être jaloux, lui lança Ginny.

_ Vous n'avez pas réussit à avoir des nouvelles de ce qui m'est arrivé? demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation. Avec les oreilles à rallonges, par exemple?

_ Non, dit sombrement Ron. Même si je suis majeur mes parents n'ont rien voulu me dire et ma mère m'a rabroué gentiment en disant que tout cela ne me regardais pas et que je ne pouvais rien faire.

_ Tonks ma donné une explication très vague, expliqua Harry, il y avait Lupin qui était derrière elle et qui l'empêchait de parler.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'_Ordre_ recommence à faire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a deux ans au moment où _Vous-Savez-Qui_ était revenu, dit Ron visiblement en colère.

_ Moi je sais, dit Ginny. Ils sont perdus depuis la mort du directeur de l'_Ordre_, Albus Dumbledore, et pense que en nous tenant dans l'ignorance on sera protégé. Moins on en sait moins on est susceptible de faire quelque chose.

_ C'est ridicule, dit Harry, on en a affronté beaucoup plus que certain, on a le droit de le savoir.

_ Harry a raison, dit Ron, et puis après tout on faisait partit de l'**A**rmée de **D**umbledore.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on finira par savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, assura Ginny.

_ Mais comment? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ En faisant parler Fred et George, dit Ginny avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Dans les membres de l'_Ordre_ il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent dire quelque chose.

_ Il faudra qu'on aille les voir sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, conclu Harry septique au fait que les jumeaux donnerons des informations.

_ Oui, mais on ira demain après-midi, dit Ginny soucieuse, tu n'es pas encore rétabli. Ron tu viendras avec nous?

_ Evidemment, répondit celui-ci.

_ Pas de problème alors, dit-elle, on va te laisser Harry tu as besoin de te reposer.

_ A plus tard Harry, dit Ron en s'éloignant et en sortant de la chambre.

_ Ginny, dit Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre son frère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux un dernier baiser avant que je franchisse cette porte?

_ Aussi, oui, répondit Harry amusé, mais je voulais te demander...

Mais elle s'était approché de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, puis elle s'assied sur le lit.

_ Alors Harry, que voulais-tu me demander? dit Ginny.

_ Je...je voulais savoir comment va Hermione?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et soupira.

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry, dit-elle ennuyé, Hermione va mal. Ces derniers temps elle pleurait un peu moins, mais quand elle a apprit il y a trois jour que tu avais perdu connaissance elle s'est véritablement effondrée en pleur. J'ai peur qu'elle face une bêtise, qu'elle essaye de se suicider, ou qu'elle se fasse mal, elle en est vraiment à ce point là Harry.

_ Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire?

_ Si, dit-elle, Rogue nous en a parlé quand j'étais en quatrième année.

_ De quoi?

_ Qu'il existe un sortilège pour les gens déprimés, mais c'est de la magie noire.

_ Rogue parlait de magie noire en cours?

_ Oui, ça lui échappait quelques fois.

_ C'est bizarre Ginny il n'en parlait jamais avec nous, dit Harry surprit.

_ Parce que il n'y avait aucun Serpentard assez bête pour lui demander en cours. A chaques fois il répondait à des questions des Serpentard sur la magie noire.

_ Donc on ne peut rien faire, dit Harry déçu. On ne peut pas la laisser comme cela.

_ Je comprends Harry, mais je crois qu'on doit attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour lui reparler. Même si elle ne veut voir que moi, Ron ne m'a même pas demandé de ces nouvelles. Harry, je vais justement lui parler. J'y vais.

Elle l'embrassa longuement et disparu de la pièce en passant la porte. Harry termina son petit-déjeuner et se senti fatigué d'un coup. Il était même épuisé et sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir, sa tête tomba sur les oreillers et il s'endormi aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à midi. Cela, ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. En colère contre lui-même, il se leva d'un bon et jeta sa couette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment avait-il fait pour dormir vingt-quatre heures? Peut-être était-il retourné dans le coma? Harry entreprit de descendre les escaliers, mais il avait la tête qui lui faisait mal et qui tournait, il du s'arrêter en plein milieu et s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car il eu brusquement mal à sa cicatrice ce qui n'arrangea en rien son mal de crâne.

_ Harry, ça va? demanda au loin une voix.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas la force de parler. Tonks qui montait voir comment il allait venait de le trouver dans les escaliers. Heureusement, en tant qu'Aurore elle avait des potions sur elle. Elle sortit une fiole, de sa robe de sa poche, de couleur bleu-argenté et la versa dans la gorge d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout redevint clair pour Harry et toutes douleurs avait disparue. Il aperçu Tonks.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais au milieu de l'escalier?

_ Tu ne te souviens pas Harry? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pas vraiment, dit-il amèrement, je sais juste que je voulais descendre pour déjeuner et avant de pouvoir y arriver j'ai eu un gros mal de tête. Mais, après je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé, pourtant je n'étais pas inconscient.

_ J'espère que ce n'était rien d'autre que des effets secondaire à ta perte de connaissance, dit-elle inquiète.

_ Oui, moi aussi, dit Harry comme pour s'en persuader.

Mais, il savait très bien qu'il y avait autre choses. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Tonks, car étant donné qu'elle lui cachait des choses il ne lui faisait plus confiance, mais il avait sentit la douleur de sa cicatrice et il savait que cela avait un lien avec _Voldemort_.

_ Puisque tu étais descendu pour ça, viens déjeuner, dit Tonks.

Harry et Tonks arrivèrent en bas dans la cuisine.

_ Par Merlin, s'exclama madame Weasley, Harry tu vas bien?

_ Ca va, dit Harry en éludant sa question.

_ Je l'ai juste trouvé pratiquement évanouit dans les escaliers, dit sarcastiquement Tonks, mais on peut dire que ça va.

Tout le monde se tourna le regard anxieux vers Harry, il n'aimait pas ça! Il mangea copieusement, car il avait faim et attendit la fin du repas. Hermione était remonté dans la chambre de Ginny sans parler à personne. Il ne restait que Ron, Ginny, Harry et madame Weasley qui ensorcelait la vaisselle pour qu'elle se face tout seule, tendisqu' elle jetait des regards en biais à ses aiguilles qui tricotaient un pullover en lévitation. Ginny embrassa langoureusement Harry.

_ Tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait dit hier qu'on devait aller avec Ron sur le _Chemin de Traverse_? demanda Harry.

_ Oui, mais Tonks a dit que tu n'étais pas bien tout à l'heure tu devrais peut-être te reposer.

_ Qu'êtes-vous en train de comploter? demanda madame Weasley.

_ Nous devons faire des courses sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, dit Ron étonné par le comportement de sa mère.

_ Et bien il se trouve que je n'ai rien prévu de faire cette après-midi, dit-elle, dites-moi ce que vous voulez je le prendrais.

_ Maman, dit Ginny exaspéré, on a plus sept ans. Harry et Ron sont majeurs et moi j'ai juste un an de moins qu'eux.

_ Peut-être, dit madame Weasley, mais nous vivons une période sombre et il y a chaques jours des disparitions, sans compter qu'il peut attaquer le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui va faire ses courses sur le _Chemin de Traverse_? demanda avec ironie Ron.

Tout le monde rit sauf madame Weasley.

_ Ecoutez, dit-elle, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi joue Scrimgeour, mais oui pour répondre à ta question Ron, _Tu-Sais-Qui_ aurait été vu en-tain de faire des courses sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ en torturant par la même occasion les vendeurs.

_ Tu ne vas pas croire ça? dit Ginny qui fut la première à se ressaisir. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs lancés par les Mangemorts pour terroriser la population.

_ Tu demanderas aux commerçants de _l'Allée des Embrumes_ s'ils ont rêvés, répliqua madame Weasley.

_ Comme si ils allaient nous le dire de toute façon! dit Ron.

_ Maman, dit Ginny, tu me déçois. Tu-Sais-Qui en train de faire du shopping tranquillement sous les yeux des _Aurores_ et du gouvernement! C'est impossible, il aurait envoyé un de ses _Mangemorts_ s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

_ Nous n'avons pas changés d'avis, dit Ron, nous irons.

_ Très bien, se résigna-t-elle, je vous aurez prévenus. Après tout vous êtes majeurs et Ginny a seize ans.

_ Merci maman, dit-elle en attrapant la main d'Harry.

_ Il y a de la _Poudre de Cheminette _dans le placard, dit madame Weasley.

_ Maman on y va en transplanant.

_ D'accord, ne revenait pas trop tard.

_ Au revoir, dirent les trois adolescents avant de disparaitre dans des crac sonore.

_Le Chemin de Traverse_ était moins animé que d'habitude et beaucoup plus sombre aussi. Les gens étaient méfiants, ils se retournaient comme s'ils avaient peur d'être suivit. Il y avait collé sur les vitrines des magasins des grandes affiches noire et blanche où se trouvait la photo des Mangemorts recherchés.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'impression que ma mère nous surveille et nous espionne? demanda Ron inquiet.

_ Oui, dit Harry, elle se doute de quelque chose.

_ Elle nous a empêché de sortir parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on aient des informations, mais elle n'a pas réussi, dit Ginny.

Tandis qu'ils marchèrent quelqu'un se heurta à la sœur de Ron.

_ Pardon, je suis désolé, dit une voix rêveuse qui la relevait, je ne voulais...Ginny?

_ Luna, s'exclama-t-elle, comment vas-tu?

_ Bien ça va, dit-elle, salut Harry, salut Ron.

_ Bonjour Luna, dirent les deux garçons.

_ Vous savez j'étais en train de me dire que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de vous, et voilà que nous nous retrouvons. Mais, ce n'est pas du hasard, c'est un signe du destin nous devons nous parler.

_ Tu parles comme Trelawney, lui dit Ron.

_ Tu sais, dit Luna, elle n'était pas si mauvaise en matière de prédiction. Elle avait prévu, avec la cartomancie, que Dumbledore se fraierait tuer.

_ Elle prévoyait la mort de tout le monde, dit Ron sombrement.

_ Peut-être, admit Luna, mais elle a quand même fait la _Prophétie_.

Harry sursauta. Comment Luna pouvait savoir à propos de la _Prophétie_?

_ Pas ici, lui dit Ginny, c'est trop dangereux.

_ Comment tu es au courent? demanda Harry surpris en ignorant la remarque de Ginny.

_ J'étais là Harry au ministère, dit froidement Luna d'un ton qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Oui, mais comment tu sais qu'elle est de Trelawney?

_ Je suis une _Serdaigle_ Harry, dit Luna en souriant, donc je te dirais que c'est la seule personne qui ai un don de voyance et qui soit protégé par Dumbledore. Elle a été engagée au même moment que la _Prophétie_ est été faite.

Luna était beaucoup plus intelligente que ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, se dit Harry. Elle avait cette capacité à mettre les gens dans l'embarra.

_ Comment marche _Le Chicaneur _? demanda Ginny pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Beaucoup mieux, soupira Luna, mais mon père révèle des choses sur _Vous-Savez-Qui_ qui le mette en danger, il a d'ailleurs décidé de rejoindre _l'Ordre._

_ On n'était pas au courent, s'exclama Ron étonné de la nouvelle.

_ Où est Hermione? demanda Luna en la cherchant des yeux.

_ Elle n'a pas trop le moral en ce moment, dit Ginny sombrement.

_ Je comprends, dit Luna d'un air compatissant, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Si on allait prendre une _Bière au Beurre_ au _Chaudron Baveur_ pour parler?

_ Je crois que c'est un peu trop dangereux de parler librement, dit Ginny, notre conversation pourrait tomber dans de mauvaises oreilles.

_ Ginny, dit Luna, tu crois que c'est mieux de parler en plein milieu du _Chemin de Traverse_?

_ Je pense que oui, intervient Harry, ici il y a beaucoup de monde alors qu'au _Chaudron Baveur _c'est un espace confiné.

_ Oui, dit Luna après avoir réfléchi, Harry a raison il vaut mieux parler sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ Alors Luna, dit Ron, que voulais-tu nous dire?

_ Mon père m'a dit qu' Augusta la grand-mère de Neville est aussi rentré dans _l'Ordre _, répondit Luna.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faut faire confiance à l'Ordre.

_ Harry, dit Ginny surprise, comment tu peux dire ça?

_ Tout simplement parce qu'ils nous cachent des choses et que Dumbledore à manipulé les membres, dit Harry.

_ Sa c'est ce que Rita Skeeter à écrit dans la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ dit Ron, ne me dit pas que tu crois ce qu'elle dit?

_ C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas dit qu'il avait manipulé _l'__Ordre_, expliqua Harry, mais Tonks me l'a confirmé son frère Abelforth fait dans la magie noire.

Ginny et Ron se regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais Luna ne semblait pas étonné.

_ J'étais au courent, dit Luna, il y a eut des phénomènes étranges qui ce sont passé autours d'eux.

_ Que sais-tu Luna? demanda Ginny curieuse.

_ Je pense que l'article qu'elle a écrit dans la _Gazette_ n'a pas été fait avec sa _Plume à Papote_ et qu'il est vrai.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela? dit Ron.

_ Personne n'a démentit ce qui a été révélé, dit Harry, et en plus il y a d'autre journaux qui ont dit la même chose.

_ Exactement, enchaîna Luna, le témoignage dont parlait Rita Skeeter est vrai car telle qu'on la connaît, elle n'aura pas hésité à utiliser de _Veritaserum_ pour faire parler cette personne.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

_ Harry tu n'as pas eut de visions de _Tu-Sais-Qui_? demanda Luna en reprenant.

_ En fait si, répondit-il, j'ai sentit qu'il était content et qu'il avait capturé quelqu'un de très important. Après je suis tombé dans le coma et je ne me suis réveillé que plusieurs jours plus tard.

_ Curieux, commenta Luna.

_ Luna, dit gravement Harry, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire que tu dois me promettre de ne le répéter à personne sauf à Neville qui doit le savoir également.

Harry après de grandes réflexions s'était lançait. Il raconta à Luna l'histoire des Horcruxes et les objets dans lesquels ils sont cachés d'après Albus Dumbledore.

_ Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment faire confiance à Albus Dumbledore, dit Luna pensivement. Peut-être que oui, mais il parait surprenant que _Tu-Sais-Qui_ n'ai que ce moyen de rester immortelle.

_ Quel autre moyen aurait-il? demande Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas quelque comme la _Pierre Philosophale_, répondi Luna, un sort ou une potion de son invention. On parle du plus grand mage noir de l'Angleterre, qui a repoussé les limites de la magie, pire que _Salazard Serpentard_ ou que la _Fée Morgane_.

_ Donc selon toi, dit Ginny, il n'y a pas d'espoir? Personne ne pourra jamais le tuer.

_ Je le pense en effet, dit Luna d'un air accablé, mais Harry ne doit pas baisser les bras il doit essayer en devenant plus fort qu'il ne l'est actuellement pour pouvoir tenir face à _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

_ Luna, dit Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arrivrais.

_ Il faut essayer, sourira Luna, et quoique tu fasses Neville et moi on te suivra.

_ Non, dit catégoriquement Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'entraîner des gens dans ma chute.

_ Ecoutes, nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons, Neville et moi nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

_ Mais...

_ Harry, dit énergétiquement Luna, il n'y a pas de mais. Nous faisons partit de l'AD n'est-ce pas? Quand tu es partit au _Ministère_ Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville et moi on est venu avec toi. Nous nous devons d'agir et si tu penses qu'on va te laisser te débrouillé tout seule tu te trompes. Si tu m'as révélé le secret des Horcruxes c'est qu'inconsciemment tu voulais que je t'aide.

_ C'est parce que Luna tu es mon amie, dit Harry.

_ Exactement, répondi Luna, et les amis doivent restés ensembles, si tu es tout seul tu seras plus vulnérable et moins dangereux.

_ Bon d'accord, concéda Harry, Neville et toi viendraient.

_ Merci, il faut savoir quand ont va faire des réunions secrètes.

_ Chez nous ce n'est pas la peine, dit Ron, on a une bande de l'Ordre qui nous cache des choses et une maman qui nous espionne.

_ Je vois, dit Luna compatissante, je pense qu'on pourrait le faire chez moi. Mon père et moi habitons pas très loin du Terrier.

_ On verra, dit Harry, on se contactera par hiboux.

_ Avec nos parents dans _l'Ordre_ on sera amené à se rencontrer plus souvent. Tu as raison Harry on en reparlera par hiboux, je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

_ Salut Luna, dit Ginny triste.

_ Salut, scandèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

Luna leurs lança un regard à la fois mystérieux et rêveur dont elle avait le secret, puis alla retrouver son père avant de transplaner avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6 Sombres Révélations

Salut tout le monde!

Je reviens avec mon sixième chapitre qui précise d'aventage l'histoire. Ce chapitre aurait dût être inclu dans le 5, mais ça aurait fait trop donc j'ai fais un sixième chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Sombres Révélations**

Harry, Ron et Ginny remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse et arrivèrent à la hauteur de Fleury et Bott.

_ On y va? proposa Ginny. On trouvera des livres.

_ Nous devons voir Fred et George, grogna Ron.

_ Ca ne va pas nous prendre longtemps, dit Harry.

_ OK, j'ai perdu, dit Ron avec un ton faussement triste.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et regardaient les nouveaux livres. L'un d'eux était avec une couverture rouge vif comme une beuglante intitulé _Biographie de Vorgania_ dont l'auteur était un certain _John Wakers_. Plus Harry le regardait, plus la couverture billait d'une lumière rouge. Harry tendit la main pour saisir le livre, mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

_ Je ne toucherais pas à ce livre si j'étais vous, dit une vendeuse.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Harry vexé et intrigué à la fois.

_ Parce que ce livre est chargé de puissante magie noire, mais faites ce que voulez.

_ Il ne devrait pas être sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ dans ce cas? interrogea Ginny surprise.

_ Bien sûr que si, mais le _Ministère de la Magie_ a fait passer une loi nous obligeant à commercialiser des ouvrages de magie noire.

_ Quoi! hurla Ron indigné. Mais ce n'est pas normal! Pourquoi le gouvernement de Scrimgeour facilite le pouvoir aux Mangemorts?

_ Je ne pense pas que ceux qui ont décidés cette loi soit des Mangemorts, répliqua froidement la vendeuse, et Scrimgeour n'a pratiquement pas de pouvoir sur les textes que décident les _Départements _à part celui de la _Justice Magique_ et le _Bureau des Aurors_.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme, qui n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmée par cette obligation, défendait le Ministre et les responsables de ce texte de loi. En revanche Harry était très curieux et avait vraiment envie de tenir ce grimoire entre ses mains et peut-être de l'ouvrir.

_ En tout cas, dit Ron, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on s'inquiète c'est une biographie.

_ Non, bien sûr! dit Ginny d'une voix ironique et glaciale. Le journal de Tom Jédusort n'était qu'un journal.

_ Cette biographie a été sceller par magie noire, dit la vendeuse, mais si vous voulez l'acheter je ne vais pas refuser un client. Je vous laisse réfléchir, je reviendrais, si vous n'êtes plus là c'est que vous êtes passés à autre chose.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna vers d'autres clients.

_ Ca veut dire quoi _"sceller par magie noire"_ ? demanda Ron.

_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ginny inquiète, ça n'a pas l'air d'être très bon en tout cas. Harry je ne sais pas pourquoi ce livre t'attire tant mais il serait prudent de le laisser.

_ Je veux vraiment le voir Ginny, répondi Harry comme hypnotisé par la lumière rouge qu'il fixait.

_ Comme tu voudras, dit-elle désespérée, mais ne viens pas te plaindre.

Harry saisi l'ouvrage qui trembla dans ses mains. Un _Sinistros_ en sorti et parla en deux langues. L'une était du français qu'Harry ne comprenait pas et l'autre un anglais impeccable prononcé par une voix féminine:

_« Harry Potter, je suis persuadée que l'on se reverra »_

Harry lâcha le livre en devenant pâle comme un linge.

_ Harry ça va? dit Ginny qui s'attendait au pire.

_ Je..., commença Harry qui se sentait très mal, vous l'avez vu?

_ Vu quoi? demanda Ron qui commençait également à se faire du souci.

_ Mais, s'énerva-t-il, le _Sinistros _rouge qui est sorti du livre et qui m'a parlé.

_ Rien n'est sorti du livre Harry, dit Ron, nous n'avons rien vu.

_ C'est étrange, intervient Ginny pensive. J'avais bien dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de prendre ce livre!

_ Tu crois qu'il a reçu un sortilège Ginny?

_ Je ne suis pas fou, cria Harry, j'ai bien vu un _Sinistros_ qui m'a parlé.

_ Je te crois Harry, lui dit doucement Ginny en lui tenant la main pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas un message de _Tu-Sais-Qui_?

_ Non, répondit Harry rassuré, c'était une voix de femme.

_ Donc sûrement la fameuse Vorgania, déduisit Ron, qui doit comme l'auteur de sa biographie faire de la magie noire.

_ Oui sûrement, dit Harry qui c'était remis de cet évènement, jusqu'à présent on ne fait pas de biographie de Mangemort. Donc qui peut-elle bien être?

_ Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas en Angleterre, suggéra Ron.

_ Bon, lança tout d'un coup Ginny, je vous rappelle qu'on doit voir Fred et George on a suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça.

_ Ca fera la une de la Gazette de demain, j'imagine déjà le titre: _« Harry Potter l'adolescent perturbé a des hallucinations »_, dit une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent violemment pour découvrir une femme blonde avec des boucles parfaites et des longs ongles peints en rouge. C'était Rita Skeeter dans toute sa splendeur avec son sac crocodile sur l'épaule et sa _Plume à Papote_ prête à l'emploie.

_ Avec pour article: _« Hier, Harry Potter âgé tout juste de dix sept-ans à été surpris, en compagnie de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley et de sa petite amie Ginny Weasley, en train d'avoir une hallucination en tenant un livre chez Fleury et Bott. En effet, il dit... »_

_ Ca suffi, dit Harry énervé. N'écrivez pas ça.

_ J'écris ce que je veux, dit-elle arrogante, c'est clair Potter?

Harry, Ron et Ginny était interloqués, ce n'était pas le style de Rita Skeeter de parler comme ça.

_ Comment t'es-tu sentit quand tu as lu mon article sur Albus Dumbledore? Délaissé? Désespéré? Trahis?

_ Harry ne répondra à aucune de vos questions, lança Ginny.

_ Tais-toi toi, répliqua Rita Skeeter, on dirait la _Sang-de-Bourbe_ Granger qui...

_ Ne l'appelait pas comme ça, cria Ron.

_ Tient, ça pourrait être le titre de mon prochain livre, continua-t-elle imperturbable, _« Romance entre un Sang-Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe »_ et en sous titre _« Contamination? »_ J'ai la conviction qu'en ces temps troublés ça pourrait marcher.

_ Je vous préviens si vous dîtes quoi que se soit sur Hermione...

_ Dans ce cas je pourrais raconter qu'elle m'a fait un chantage odieux, en m'interdisant d'écrire sur Potter.

_ Vous ne ferez pas ça? demanda Ron brusquement pâle.

_ Et pourquoi pas, il y a déjà tout le magasin qui est au courent, n'est-ce pas suffisant?

_ Vous aussi vous faites du chantage, dit Harry révolté.

_ A la différence que je ne vous empêche pas de vivre. A cause de cette petite peste, je suis resté deux ans au chômage, je n'ai pas pu exploiter mes talents et si je n'étais pas une sorcière je serais morte de faim. Je vais me venger.

_ Vous pouvez le faire sur moi, dit Ginny en s'avançant, mais pas sur Harry.

_ L'amour quelle invention stupide. Tu crois vraiment que les articles se vendraient si je parlais de la petite Weasley?

_ Vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent, s'exclama Ginny, vous n'avez pas de conscience?

_ Pas seulement à l'argent, mais au pouvoir, à la gloire, au succès. Quand j'ai écris l'article sur Albus Dumbledore tout le monde a parlé de moi, ça faisait si longtemps.

_ Mais, vous êtes horrible! dit avec effarement Ginny.

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, dit Rita Skeeter avec un air menaçant qui ne lui allait pas du tout, j'ai des amis au _Département des Mystères_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Quoi! hurla Harry.

_ Eh oui Potter on ne peut pas toujours être gagnant. J'allais oublier les photos. Albert, prends-en deux, commanda-t-elle.

Sans que Harry ou les autres n'est eut le temps de protester, il y eut deux flache.

_ Au revoir Potter à la prochaine fois, dit-elle sarcastique en sortant de la boutique, accompagnée de son photographe, dans un tourbillonnement vert émeraude.

_ Depuis quand Rita Skeeter s'habille en robe de sorcier verte? demanda Ron.

_ Depuis qu'elle traite Hermione de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ et qu'elle fait du chantage, répondit Harry.

_ On aurait dit qu'on était en-tain de parler à une _Mangemort_, dit Ginny.

_ Elle est peut-être soumis au sortilège de _l'Imperium_? proposa Ron.

_ Je ne pense pas, reprit Ginny, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle était parfaitement lucide. Elle a changée pour devenir encore pire qu'avant. La journaliste hypocrite, qui est prête à tout pour gagner de l'argent et qui n'hésite pas, comme nous l'avons vu à utiliser le chantage.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu changer à ce point? demanda Harry.

_ Le fait d'être de nouveau populaire, dit Ron.

_ Possible, dit Ginny, elle insulte Hermione parce qu'elle lui a fait tout perdre et comme nous sommes ses amis elle nous en veut aussi.

_ C'est de la faute d'Hermione, dit Harry, c'était aberrent de tenter quelque chose contre cette journaliste. Elle a développée une idée de vengeance, car elle s'est sentie humilié de ne plus pouvoir écrire, c'était la pire chose à faire.

_ Tu n'es pas prêt de parler à Hermione, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire triste, on y va?

Ils sortirent enfin de _Fleury et Bott_ pour aller à la boutique de Fred et de George un petit peu plus haut sur le _Chemin de Traverse. _Une fois devant le magasin de farce et attrape, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent une ambiance agité et joyeuse. Cela faisait un brusque changement par rapport à dehors où tout était triste et morne.

_ Trois boîtes à Flemme! cria Verity une vendeuse. Tu t'en occupe Lee Jordan?

_ Entendu, répondi-t-il. Demande à Angélina s'il reste des feux d'artifices magiques.

_ D'accord! dit-elle.

_ Qui vois-je ici? demanda Fred. Ma petite sœur, mon petit frère et Harry.

_ Oui, c'est nous, dit Ginny en souriant. Ca à l'air de marcher ta boutique.

_ Oui, petite sœur, dit Fred, nous nous sommes beaucoup développés. Nous avons retrouvés Lee Jordan et Angélina Jonson avec qui j'ai une relation. Comme je le disais à Harry l'autre jour nous allons ouvrir une filiale à _Pré-au-Lard_.

_ Non arrête, s'écria Ginny, tu sors avec Angélina?

_ Oui, et toi tu t'es remis avec Harry d'après ce que je vois. Bien maintenant si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais aller travailler.

_ Où est George? demanda Ron.

_ En mission, répondit Fred.

_ Je croyais que vous faisiez les choses ensemble, remarqua Ron.

_ Disons que..., commença Fred ennuillé, Minerva à pensé qu'il était tant pour nous de faire des missions plus dangereuses.

_ Comme? interrogea Ron.

_ Ca ne vous regardes pas, dit sèchement Fred, ce sont les affaires de _l'Ordre_. En plus on est en public.

_ On dirais maman, dit Ginny en bougonnant. On t'a jeté un sort qui ne te permet de rien dévoiler, c'est ça?

_ Non, dit Fred en soupirant, de toute façon il ne s'appliquerait pas à vous.

_ Alors, et ces réunions pendant qu'Harry était dans le coma ça donne quoi? insista Ginny.

_ Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous dire quoi que se soit.

_ Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé, intervient Harry. Si il y a une personne qui a le droit de savoir, c'est bien moi.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Fred, le problème c'est qu'on m'a demandé de ne rien te dire Harry.

_ Peut-être mais c'est idiot, dit Ron énervé, la dernière fois qu'ils n'ont rien dit on a été au ministère et il y a eut la mort de Sirius.

_ Bien, dit Fred amèrement, je suis obligé de céder je suppose. Minerva pense que tu as été possédé partiellement.

_ Quoi! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Tu-Sais-Qui aurais possédé ton âme ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé de ton lit.

Harry se sentait tout d'un coup désespéré.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry en état de choc, c'est pire que d'être complètement possédé.

_ D'après Minerva il avait fait la même chose à Ginny quand elle dormait. Tu étais dans un coma provoqué par ta possession, car il y avait une partie de toi au Terrier et une partie de toi aux ordres de _Tu-Sais-Qui_.

_ Et personne ne sait ce que mon âme a fait? demanda Harry traumatisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_ Non, personne ne sait ce que tu as put faire Harry, mais il semblerait que tu es subit plusieurs fois le Doloris.

_ Pourquoi Voldemort fait ça? parvint à dire Harry.

Fred, Ginny et Ron suçotèrent quand ils entendirent le nom du plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre.

_ Visiblement le but premier de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ Harry n'est plus de te tuer, mais de trouver un moyen de te posséder sans souffrir. Pour lui tu as une âme trop pur c'est pour ça qu'il la possède.

_ Oui tout ce tient, dit Ginny avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Harry m'a dit avant de tomber dans le coma que _Vous-Savez-Qui_ a capturé quelqu'un d'important, c'est sûrement pour neutraliser le pouvoir qui rend plus fort Harry. Il est possible que se soit un centaure qui est fait une prédiction, maintenant qu'ils doivent être du côté de _Vous-Savez-Qui._

Harry venait de se figeait sur place la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds.

_ Harry ça va? s'inquiéta Ron.

_ Ta cicatrice recommence à te faire mal? demanda Fred d'un air alarmé.

_ Trelawney, dit-il lentement.

_ Quoi? demanda Ron sans comprendre.

_ Comme on le disait tout à l'heure avec Luna, expliqua Harry sérieusement, c'est Trelawney qui a fait la prophétie. Voldemort l'a sûrement capturé pour qu'elle lui révèle son contenu.

Fred, Ginny et Ron restèrent un moment bouche-bée face à cette déduction complètement délirante mais en même temps très logique.

_ Tu as peut-être raison Harry, finit par dire Fred, mais il ne faut pas tirer des conclusions trop vite non-plus.

_ Maintenant, grand frère, dit Ron en changeant de conversation, tu vas nous dire exactement où se trouve George.

_ Avec Mondingus, répondit finalement Fred, ils font le tour des auberges malfamés pour écouter les conversations.

_ Maman a dût rouspéter qu' un de ses fils aille avec Mondingus, fit remarquer Ron.

_ Effectivement petit frère, répondi Fred, tu as tout à fait raison.

Une fille blonde avec une robe de sorcier magenta arriva essoufflé.

_ Monsieur Weasley, dit-elle, nous avons besoin de vous. Il y a une de vos expérience qui a explosé en arrière boutique.

_ Ce n'est pas encore au point, murmura-t-il avec exaspération. Bon je dois y aller maintenant j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Tous ce que je vous ai dit doit rester entre-nous.

_ Pas de problème, dit Ginny en souriant.

Fred s'éloigna avec Verity, vers l'arrière boutique, légèrement inquiet.

_ Je pense qu'on peut rentrer maintenant, proposa Harry qui n'avait envie que d'une chose: réfléchir au calme.

Tous approuvèrent d'un simple hochement de tête. Une fois sortit du magasin Harry et Ginny transplanèrent en se tenant la main suivit de Ron quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Voilà qu'en pensez-vous?

L'idée est bien trouvé non?

Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait.

Prochain chapitre Escapade sur l'Allée des Embrumes

Harry et Ginny vont faire la fête dans des magasins du Chemin de Travers ouvert la nuit, sauf que après avoir fait la fête il ne se rende pas compte qu'ils sont sur l'Allée des Embrumes!


	7. Chapter7Escapade sur l'Allée des Embrume

Bonjour,

Voici comme promis le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Escapade sur l'Allée des Embrumes**

Harry était déprimé. Ce que lui avait dit Fred était tout à fait effrayant. Devoir servir Voldemort tout en n'étant pas conscient le dégoûté de lui-même. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, y compris tuer quelqu'un. La seule chose qui le rassurait, était que si il avait subit des _Doloris _comme lui avait dit Fred c'est qu'il avait dut résister.

Ginny en avait marre. Ca faisait maintenant trois jours que Harry était enfermé et en était comme Hermione à prendre le petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre. Cela lui faisait de la penne de voir son petit-ami prendre la même direction qu'Hermione et puis …il lui manquait. D'une certaine manière ça lui faisait encore plus de mal que soit lui plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle s'exposait en se remettant avec Harry, mais elle sentait très seul. Harry avait préféré s'isoler et réfléchir que de se jetait dans ses bras et de tout oublier. C'est vrai que pour lui ça devait être dur d'oublier qu'il avait peut-être commit un crime sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait connue ça avec le _Journal Intime _et comprenait parfaitement Harry. Elle était triste et inquiète à propos du comportement d'Harry, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

C'est pourquoi Ginny, aussi étonnante qu'elle pouvait être, entra sans permission dans la chambre d'Harry dans une somptueuse robe de sorcier rouge passion. Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

_ Harry, dit-elle plus décidé que jamais, habilles-toi on sort ce soir.

_ Quoi? hurla-t-il. Il est beaucoup trop tard, et ce n'est pas très prudent.

_ S'il te plait ne fait pas celui qui a peur ça ne te ressemble pas! murmura-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

_ Tes parents vont remarquer que nous ne sommes plus là, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

_ Je m'en fiche! Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, tu es majeur. Quant à moi je le suis dans un an. Sans dire que j'ai un des sorciers les plus puissant d'Angleterre avec moi et que j'ai suivit des cours ces derniers temps de très bonne qualité par un professeur plus compétant qu'à _Poudlard_.

Il soupira et la regarda. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Son humour, son sourire, qu'il avait laissé tomber pour, d'une certaine manière, pour se punir de ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Ils allaient prendre des risques tous les deux, mais comme dirait Sirius: que serait la vie sans risque?

_ Devant de tels arguments, je ne peux qu'accepter, capitula-t-il.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour.

_ Le magasin de _Quiddict _organise une soirée ce soir sur le _Chemin de Traverse _pour lancer le nouveau balai _l'Etoile__ de Feu. _Je reviens dans une demi-heure, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Fidèle à ses déclarations, une demi-heure plus tard elle tapa à la porte. Ils transplanèrent ensuite après s'être embrasser tendrement. Ils arrivèrent sur un _Chemin de Travers _éclairé qu'a un seul endroit: la boutique de balais. Ils entrèrent. Harry

Harry dansa un slot avec Ginny au milieu des balais qui volaient en tous sens. Puis, ils enchainèrent les danses, les chansons, les mots doux pendant une heure. Ayant soif, ils se dirigèrent vers une table qui servait des alcools au fond de la boutique.

_ Bonjour, dit un jeune homme, je vous conseil le cocktail Détraqueur. Il est vraiment très bon, un mélange de Vodka et de jus de citrouille.

_ On va en prendre, dit Harry avec un regard interrogatif à Ginny qui approuva.

Il fit léviter deux verres et burent tous deux.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est réellement bon, finit par dire Harry après un long silence.

Le jeune-homme inconnu qui allait répondre s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant la cicatrice d'Harry. Il essaya vainement de rabattre une mèche de cheveux dessus, mais se résigna finalement à abandonner.

_ Harry Potter, dit le jeune-homme, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous rencontre enfin. Qui est la jolie fille avec vous?

_ Une amie, dit évasivement Harry méfiant.

_ Vous avez l'air plus que de simples amis.

_ C'est possible, sous-entendu Harry.

_ Il paraît que vous étiez un grand attrapeur dans l'équipa de _Quiddicht _de Gryffondor.

Harry trouva tout cela inquiétant. Comment un parfait inconnu pouvait être au courent.

_ Tout se sait, dit simplement Harry de façon froide.

_ J'étais dans le public au _Tournois des Trois Sorciers_ au moment où vous avez affronté le dragon. Ca c'était une belle démonstration de vol!

_ Merci, dit Harry étonné.

_ Je suis Michaël Barclay, le capitaine de l'équipe de _Quiddicht _d'Angleterre. Je pense que vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi.

_ Oui, dit Harry dont le visage s'illumina, vous avez déjà été le capitaine de l'Allemagne avant, non?

_ Effectivement. Notre attrapeur est partit sur un coup de tête. Il a déclaré que comme Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, il préférait s'occuper de sa famille plutôt que de jouer.

_ Je n'avais pas entendu parler de ça, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est une histoire confidentielle, la version officielle c'est qu'il s'est blessé pendant le dernier matche et qu'on ne sait pas quand on reviendra.

_ Je vois, c'est pour ne pas inquiéter les gens, dit Harry brusquement en colère.

_ Oui, vous savez c'est dangereux de dire la vérité maintenant. J'ai pensé à vous pour le poste vaquant le l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Harry resta bouche-bée. Le capitaine d'une des plus grandes équipes du monde lui proposait une place d'attrapeur. Il allait dire oui, quand il se souvient qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort pour se venger de la mort de ses parents et des autres comme Sirius. Puis, il eut soudain une idée: il pourrait concilier les deux, mais cela paraissait pratiquement impossible.

_ J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il finalement le visage sombre.

_ Je comprends, répondit le capitaine compréhensif. Il est vrai que vous avez beaucoup de problèmes. Je vous enverrez un hibou pour venir aux nouvelles.

Harry et Ginny burent beaucoup d'alcool tout en dansant, ou s'embrassant goulûment sur le nouveau balais l'_Etoile de Feu. _L'_Etoile de Feu _était un balais qui ne servait pas que pour le _Quiddicht_. Il s'utilisait pour les escapades nocturnes et les promenades dans les airs avec son amoureux. C'était la grande nouveauté de ce balais: le design, la rapidité et le multifonction.

Ils sortirent de la boutique tard et avaient l'attention de revenir vite au _Terrier _pour ne pas être prit. Mais ils n'étaient pas très lucide et n'avait pas toujours conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils avaient trop bus. Ils parlèrent de leurs souvenirs de _Quiddicht _de l'équipe de Gryffondor et regrettèrent amèrement de ne plus être à Poudlard et de plus avoir quatre matches dans l'année. Le couple était tellement absobé dans leur conversation qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand il sortit du _Chemin de Traverse _pour emprunter une autre allée.

Tout était sombre. Il y avait du brouillard pour le moins inquiétant accompagné par la fraîcheur de l'humidité et l'odeur de moisi. Ginny horrifié regardait fixement un cœur humain ruisselant de sang plongé dans un liquide noir enfermé dans un bocal de verre qui brillait étrangement. Dans la vitrine d'à côté, un chaudron remplit d'un liquide vert gluant, lévitait au-dessus d'un feu magique, tandis que des serpents remuaient à la surface. De toute évidence ils n'étaient plus sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ Harry, où on est? demanda Ginny en se blottissant contre lui.

_ Vu le décor je pense qu'on est dans l'_Allée des Embrumes_, dit-il pas très rassuré.

_ Par Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle, comment on est arrivé là? Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

_ Il faudrait…

_ Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon neveu, dit une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler, mais l'autre fois je l'ai sauvé d'un _Sectumsempra. _Et puis il y a cette mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres où il a fait beaucoup de bruit…

_ Désolé de t'interrompre ma chère Bella, dit la voix d'une autre femme, mais j'ai ressentis la présence de deux personnes.

_ Vraiment, dit une voix d'homme, _Lumos Revelio! _

Une lumière magique engloba Harry et Ginny et les fit découvrir. Bellatrix, Amycus et Alecto se plantèrent devant eux.

_ Tien regardez qui est là, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire diabolique en agitant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le petit Potter avec la petite Weasley comme c'est émouvant. Je n'aurais jamais pensée ne serais-ce une seconde que le célèbre Harry Potter viendrait la nuit avec sa petite amie sur l'_Allée des Embrumes_.

_ Il doit avoir un mauvais coup à faire Bella, intervient Alecto qui avait sortit sa baguette.

_ Ou alors c'est de l'inconscience, dit Amycus, comme tout ce que fait Potter.

Harry bouillonnait de rage. Il avait la meurtrière de son parrain devant lui et en plus elle était avec deux de ses amis _Mangemort_. N'y pouvant plus Harry sortit très rapidement sa baguette, suivit de près par Ginny, et murmura une formule qu'il n'aurait jamais crut avoir la force de prononcer.

_ _Avada Kedavra! _hurla-t-il en direction de Bellatrix dont le sourire avait disparut.

Mais à son grand désespoir le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné. De la fumé verte s'était rependue dans l'atmosphère. Un éclair de lumière jaune lancé par Alecto fit disparaitre le nuage vert. Bellatrix n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Elle arborait un regard curieux, calculateur et plein de haine en vers Harry et était passablement éméché.

_ Je vais te tuer Potter, hurla Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

_ Bella, dit Alecto calmement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le veut pas mort. Il serait idiot de ta part de faire un acte inconsidéré, pour être en disgrâce au près de lui. _Expelliarmus! _cria-t-elle alors que Ginny avait levé sa baguette. Bien essayé Weasley et je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux. Tu n'as même pas dévié mon sort qui était pourtant basique. Tu ne peux rien contre nous Potter.

_ Il ne sera pas tout seul! hurla Ginny dont les yeux brillaient étrangement.

_ Pas pour longtemps, répondit Bellatrix, Amycus prend la petite. On va faire joujou avec toi, mais pas tout de suite. Tu as l'air de débuter en Impardonnable Potter, il faut vraiment vouloir tuer l'autre et être content de le faire. La haine est un sentiment escenciel, mais il n'est pas suffisent pour le sortilège de la mort.

_ Oui, reprit Alecto, et pour le Doloris on fait comme ceci: _Endoloris!_

Harry fut surpris, et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que le maléfice le heurta de plein fouet. Il tomba par terre, en laissant échapper sa baguette et se convulsa de douleur sur le sol.

_ Arrêtez! cria Ginny.

_ Donnes-moi une seul bonne raison pour ne pas continuer, dit Alecto concentré sur le sortilège.

_ Harry risque de finir comme Frank et Alice Londubat.

_ Ca, ma chérie, ça ne dépend que de toi, continua Alecto.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Ginny de plus en plus en plus effrayé.

_ Pour une raison simple, déclara Alecto en souriant, si tu donnes des informations on interrompra peut-être le maléfice.

_ Peut-être ça veut dire que vous ne le ferais pas? dit Ginny incertaine.

Bellatrix éclata de rire et brandit sa baguette vers Ginny.

_ Songe à ta position Weasley, dit Bellatrix d'une voix envoûtante et menaçante, tu es sans baguette, retenue par Amycus, avec ton petit ami qui se fait torturer sous tes yeux. Si tu ne veux pas entraîner Potter dans ta chute tu ferais bien de parler.

Ginny prit peur par les déclarations de Bellatrix. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle la tuer? Si c'était le cas elle ne pouvait pas entraîner Harry avec elle. Bellatrix avait parfaitement raison et de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix.

_ Très bien, capitula-t-elle, mais je veux que vous arrêtiez le Doloris maintenant.

_ Mademoiselle pose ses conditions maintenant, dit Alecto avec un air vexé en levant sa baguette, ça te va?

Harry avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé par ce Doloris interminable, et il s'était demandé s'il allait devenir fou. Encore par terre, incapable de se relever pour le moment, il remarqua que comme tout à l'heure Ginny était capturée par les bras d'Amycus, mais qu'elle discutait avec Bellatrix et Alecto qui lui posaient des questions. Harry était encore trop dans le brouillard pour entendre ce qu'elles se disaient, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Je crois que nous avons suffisamment de noms pour ce soir, dit Bellatrix sur un ton triomphant.

Harry, avec d'atroces douleurs, était parvenu à s'assoir. Visiblement Ginny avait craqué et avait obtenue l'arrêt du sortilège contre des informations. Oui, mais à quel prix, se dit-il amèrement.

_ Maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de toi, dit Amycus en lui lançant un sortilège imprononcé qui la jeta au sol dans un cri.

Alecto et Amycus lancèrent des sortilèges à Ginny qui la fit hurler. Harry regardait impuissant la scène quand brusquement Bellatrix se retourna avec sa baguette braqué sur lui. Elle l'empoigna et lui mit la baguette sous la gorge.

_ Et maintenant Potter à nous deux, dit-elle avec lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Avec ses longs ongles noirs elle lui tira les cheveux.

_ Ca fait quoi d'être sans défense et de voir la pauvre gamine en train d'être torturé?

Harry avait peur. Bellatrix avait entièrement le contrôle de la situation et lui il ne pouvait rien faire.

_ Quand je te pose une question Potter tu y réponds, hurla-t-elle dans ses oreilles en lui tirant davantage les cheveux.

_ Ne lui faites pas de mal, dit simplement Harry.

_ Parce que ça pourrait t'atteindre? Dans ce cas on va la tuer sous tes yeux, comme ça la prochaine fois tu penseras à prendre une personne qui est moins répugnante qu'une Weasley.

_ Ne la tuez pas, et elle n'est pas répugnante…

_ Tais-toi, dit-elle en resserrant sa baguette autours de sn coup. Tu as perdu Potter et n'oublis pas que si tu me contredis encore une fois je peux te lancer tout les sorts que je veux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finira par t'avoir de son côté.

_ Non…, hurla Harry.

_ Oh mais si Potter, répondit Bellatrix amusé, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais chaques jours qui passe tu te rapproches un peu plus de notre camp. La lumière n'est pas si blanche que ça…

_ Je sais, craqua Harry, à cause de Dumbledore, mais il y a peut-être un juste milieu qui ne tue pas ni ne torture.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu Potter, ria Bellatrix, c'est comme si tu ne croyais pas ce que tu disais.

Une brume noire et épaisse envahis tout d'un coup l'atmosphère et des cris retentirent. Bellatrix lâcha Harry.

_ Il y a deux autre personnes tuez-les, hurla quelque part la voix d'Alecto dans l'obscurité.

Des éclaires de lumières verte furent étouffés et deux bruits de transplanage retentirent avant un cris de rage de Bellatrix sentant que sa proie lui échappait.

Pendant le transplanage Harry avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il aperçu Fred et George Weasley essoufflé.

_ Comment vas-tu Harry? demanda George.

_ Ca va, répondit-il d'une voix vaseuse en cachant sans succès une grimace de douleur.

_ On voit très bien que c'est faut Harry, dit George inquiet.

_ En tout cas-tu as eut plus de chance que Ginny, répliqua Fred en colère. On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit d'aller sur _l'Allée des Embrume_?

_ Ginny va bien? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

_ Non, elle ne va pas bien du tout elle est dans le coma, dit Fred.

_ Fred, intervient George, il faudrait peut-être mieux que tu nous laisses et tu amène Ginny au Quartier Général. Préviens Madison.

_ J'y vais, dit Fred en prenant sa sœur dans les bras avant de transplaner.

George aida Harry à se relever. Il découvrit une chambre mal-rangé avec des boîtes éventrées sur le parquet, montrant ainsi un mélange d'_oreille à rallonge _et d'autres objets dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. George avait suivit le regard d'Harry et eut un sourire.

_ Désolé, dit-il, on n'avait pas prévu que tu viendrais. Viens, je vais te donner une potion qui va te calmer tes douleurs.

Harry suivit très péniblement George jusqu'au salon avant de s'écrouler douloureusement dans un canapé en cuir dernier cri. Quelques minutes plus tard George revient avec une potion qu'il mit dans une tasse avant de la donner à Harry.

_ Celle-ci est pour la douleur causée par le Doloris et je te ferais une tisane de plante contre la gueule de bois.

_ Merci, murmura Harry en trempant les lèvres dans le liquide vert transparent.

Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse parfaitement lucide. Il regarda autours de lui. La pièce était petite et contenait un fauteuil, un canapé deux places, une table basse en verre et une cheminée où un feu chaud et réconfortant flambait.

_ Où sommes-nous? demanda alors Harry étonné par la modernité et le luxe de ce petit salon.

_ C'est chez nous, répondit George, un petit appartement au-dessus de notre magasin sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ C'est vous qui nous avez sauvés? Tout c'est passé tellement vite…

_ Oui c'est nous. Il se trouve qu'on était en mission pour l'_Ordre _sur_ l'Allée des Embrumes _lorsqu'on est tombés sur vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette obscurité?

_ Tu te souviens de la _poudre d'obscurité instané_?

_ Bien sûr Drago l'a utilisé l'année dernière.

_ Possible, dit George d'un air absent, on s'en est inspiré et on a créé la _brume d'obscurité instantané_, très pratique pour faire diversion, étouffer les sortilèges les plus coriaces comme celui de la mort et prendre la fuite.

_ J'espère que Ginny va s'en sortir, dit Harry avec un air triste.

_ Ecoute elle est entre les mains de Madison.

_ Qui est-elle?

_ C'est un nouveau membre de l'Ordre qui est _Guérisseuse_ à _Ste Mangouste_ au service _Pathologie des Sortilèges_. Ca nous permet de ne pas passer par l'hôpital et d'avoir un espion là-bas. Maintenant dis-moi comment ça c'est passé.

Harry raconta comment Ginny l'avait pratiquement suppliée d'aller à la soirée du Chemin de Traverse, comment ils avaient beaucoup trop bu dans le feu de l'action et comment ils avaient rencontrés Bellatrix, Alecto et Amycus dans l'Allée des Embrumes sans s'être aperçu de qu'ils faisaient.

_ Avant qu'ils ne s'acharnent sur Ginny, elle aurait dit des choses sous chantage, finit Harry en passant sur l'entretient très peu agréable de Bellatrix et de lui, mais il fut vite démasqué.

_ Tu ne me dis pas tout Harry, dit George les sourcilles froncés, quand nous sommes arrivés Bellatrix te tenait prisonnier.

_ Oui, je crois qu'elle voulait se venger de notre dernier entretient à Privet Drive, inventa Harry avec audace.

George affichait un air septique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry ne voulait inquiéter personne et ce que lui avait dit Bellatrix était troublant. Il préférait dans un premier temps garder ça pour lui. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on se méfie de lui comme quand il était en cinquième année, c'est pourquoi il garderait sa langue. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas revanche c'est qu'il avait mentit exactement comme un Serpentard.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que Ginny a dit? demanda George plein d'espoir.

_ Non, il m'a fallut au moins dix minutes pour reprendre totalement mes esprits après le Doloris.

Fred arriva en transplanant dans le salon.

_ Alors, comment va Ginny, demanda George.

_ Madison n'est pas capable de savoir la profondeur des sortilèges qu'elle a reçu, elle dit que c'est de très haute magie noire.

_ Mais elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas? questionna Harry au bord du désespoir?

_ Oui, elle juste dans le coma et elle se réveillera, mais on ne sait pas dans combien de jour.

_ Fred, dit George, il parait que Ginny aurait révéler des informations sur l'Ordre. Visiblement elle aurait donné des noms.

_ C'est très grave ce que tu me dis et tu sais qui?

_ Absolument pas.

_ On fait une réunion en urgence demain matin à la première heure. Et toi George tu fais un rapport sur ce que t'a raconté Harry.

_ Oui, je vais d'abord faire la tisane anti-gueule de bois et ensuite j'y suis.

_ Au fait j'ai apprit à l'instant par Tonks que Augusta et Kingsley ont été prit dans une embuscade à Pré-au-Lard.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Pendant qu'ils surveillaient pour _l'Ordre_ cette après-midi, ils sont tombés sur trois _Détraqueurs _et deux _Inféris._

_ Ils s'en sont sortit?

_ De justesse, heureusement que se sont de grands sorciers si non ils n'auraient pas put.

_ Quand on aura notre magasin à Pré-au-Lard on pourra les remplacer, il faudra qu'ils surveillent un autre lieu comme Bleurston.

_ Ne parle pas de ça devant Harry, hurla Fred furieux.

_ Il peut bien savoir comme même.

_ Ecoute, s'ils connaissaient moins de chose, ils en auraient sans doute moins à raconter.

_ Harry, ce qu'on va dire restera entre nous d'accord, dit George gentiment.

Harry se demandait ce que pouvait bien représenter Bleurston pour que se soit aussi secret.

_ Nous avons ta parole Harry? demanda Fred qui avait du mal à lui faire confiance.

_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry pour les rassurer.

_ Il n'y a pas que Pré-au-Lard qui est un village peuplé uniquement de sorciers en Angleterre. Bleurston est une ville de deux-cents milles sorciers, ce qui est la plus grosse concentration d'Angleterre. Il y a le quartier des _Runes Noires _entièrement consacré à la magie noire et qui est très bien achalandé en boutique.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler qu'une ville de sorcier tout entière se trouvait en Grande-Bretagne.

_ On n'en parle jamais dans les journaux, fit remarquer Harry.

_ Et pour cause. C'est le ministère qui contrôle la presse, intervient Fred. Il ne veut pas rappeler un douloureux échec.

_ Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui a lancé une attaque sur cette ville il y a vingt ans, enchaîna George, toute les relations magique on été coupé définitivement. Plus de la majorité des élèves de cette ville allaient soit à Beaubâton soit à Durmstrang, car la Bulgarie et la France gardaient le secret sur l'identité des élèves.

_ Quel genre d'attaque? demanda Harry curieux.

_ Je crois que ça impliquait des cré…

_ Ca suffit George, hurla Fred, je te rappelle que c'est un secret d'état révélé par Albus Dumbledore. La version officielle est que cette ville a été entièrement détruite avec aucun survivant.

_ Tu as raison, dit George avec tristesse, je vais aller au chevet de Ginny et faire mon rapport.

Quelques minutes après il transplana en laissant Harry et Fred derrière lui. Fred avait changé, c'était un homme beaucoup plus autoritaire qui, avec ces temps troublés et ses nouvelles fonctions de l'_Ordre, _avait perdu de son humour légendaire. Fred avait bien changé depuis leur cinquième année.

_ Harry, dit Fred qui le tira de ses pensés, tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher.

Fred le conduisit donc à une petite chambre vide avec un unique lit. Il incita une fois de plus Harry à se coucher et partit en laissant la porte ouverte. Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Savoir que Ginny n'était pas en très bon état et qu'en plus elle était loin de lui le rendait fou. Encore une fois Harry n'avait rien put faire. Bellatrix et Alecto s'étaient servit d'elle et de lui pour obtenir des informations et c'était ce pourquoi il avait romput, ce qu'il redoutait le plus qui était arrivé.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

Vous me laissez des Reviews pour me donner votre avis.

Le prochain chapitre est écrit sur papier, mais pas encore sur ordi, donc ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps.

Surtout que je vais le remanier complètement.

Je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura Abelforth Dumbledore.

En plus il y a la rentrée, donc si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**A Bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8 Abelforth Dumbledore

Coucou,

Je suis désolée de cette longue attente, j'essayerais d'aller plus vite pour les autres chapitres.

Mais j'avais mes deux autres fanfictions sur ce site à actualliser, d'autre qui sont papier que je mettrais peut-être en ligne et puis j'avais un moment de déprime.

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de cette longue attente.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, ça me fais toujours plaisir et merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins clair dans sa version original sur papier, j'ai donc rajouté des éléments notamment sur Harry...

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Abelforth Dumbledore**

Harry fut réveillé par un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Une assiette s'était écrasée et brisée en milles morceaux sur le sol de la cuisine.

_ Je suis désolé Fred, je suis vraiment mal à droite, dit une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

_ Ce n'est pas grave _Reparo! _Tu as veillé toute la nuit pour monter la garde au quartier général.

_ George a finit son rapport pour Minerva?

_ Je ne sais pas, il est resté toute la nuit au chevet de Ginny. D'ailleurs Minerva n'est toujours pas revenue de sa mission avec les centaures.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir en nous donnant de bonnes nouvelles. Mais il est possible qu'elle en ai encore pour plusieurs mois.

_ Donc en attendant c'est moi qui dirige _l'Ordre_, c'est ça? demanda Fred.

_ Pas exactement, dit-elle ennuyé, Abelforth est revenu de sa mission avec les vampires. Il va faire un récit pendant la réunion de cette après-midi, mais comme c'est le petit frère d'Albus, je pense qu'il voudra lui-même diriger _l'Ordre_.

Pensant en avoir assez entendu, et pensant ne plus pouvoir jouer la comédie longtemps, il se leva d'un bon, traversa la chambre, et alla dans la salle à manger, où il trouva Fred et une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés d'une couleur rouge vif descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, avec des yeux d'un bleu électrique.

_ Salut Harry, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour Tonks, répondit-il.

_ Passé une bonne nuit Harry? demanda Fred.

_ Oui, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.

Fred brandit sa baguette pour ensorceler la théière qui versa toute seul du thé dans une tasse et fit apparaitre une assiette avec des œufs et du bacon pour Harry.

_ Prends tranquillement ton petit-déjeuner Harry, dit Fred, Tonks et toi viendraient au quartier général après. Il faut que j'y aille, voir comment Verity s'en sort à la boutique.

_ George a raison, déclara Tonks, tu travailles trop.

_ Oui, répondit-il, et lui ne fait pas grand-chose, comme ça il y a un équilibre.

Sur ce il disparut en transplanant et Harry se mit à table.

_ Abelforth est revenu, dit Harry alors qu'il mangeait son bacon.

_ Tu as entendu notre conversation Harry, dit simplement Tonks. Il a fait des bêtises et il pratique couramment la magie noire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas de notre côté. Je crois qu'il a toujours défendu la lumière, c'est comme même le petit frère d'Albus.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment Albus Dumbledore a put laisser quelqu'un comme lui dans _l'Ordre_, répliqua Harry.

_ Tu juges les gens trop vite Harry, dit Tonks en le regardant par-dessus son journal qui lévitait, tu ne l'as même pas rencontré.

La une de la _Gazette du Sorcier _attira l'attention d'Harry. On y voyait en pleine page une photo de Rufus Scrimgeour l'air sérieux, agitant ses mains dans des gestes frénétiques, avec comme titre en gros caractère: **Je maîtrise absolument la situation. **Visiblement, la _Gazette du Sorcier _recommençait à cacher la vérité et à se vouloir rassurante, pensa amèrement Harry.

_ Je peux te l'emprunter une minute? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, prends-le Harry, dit Tonks, je l'ai finit de toute façon.

_ Merci, répondit Harry avant de se rendre directement à la page correspondant à la une et lut:

_« Je maîtrise absolument la situation », nous a déclaré Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie, hier soir en sortant d'une réunion rassemblant tout les Départements. Il a également déclaré qu' « il va y avoir des changements notamment pour tout ce qui touche à la sécurité ». Cela laisse entendre que le ministre de la magie va sûrement faire un remaniement ministériel. De plus, il s'est justifié en disant: « étant un ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors, c'est un sujet que je prends très au sérieux »._

Harry tourna les pages et tomba sur une photo qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et qui n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était Trelawney, l'air hagard, avec ses grosses lunettes et ses cheveux frisés. Un article entier lui était consacré.

**Mystérieuse disparition à Pré-au-Lard**

_Sybille Trelawney qui habitait dans le château de Poudlard a dut quitter celui-ci lors de sa fermeture. Elle s'est donc installée à Pré-au-Lard à l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier. Elle aurait été enlevée hier dans l'après-midi, mais les conditions restent très flou. Certain témoins affirment avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange quelques minutes avant l'enlèvement, alors que d'autres disent avoir vus des Inféris. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'opération a été menée discrètement et n'a pas été revendiquer avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Le fait le plus étrange est qu'elle ai disparut subitement sans laisser de traces, malgré la protection rapprochée que lui imposait le ministère, alors qu'elle était l'auteur d'une prophétie entre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et Harry Potter. Que fait le ministère quand on sait qu'il n'est pas capable de protéger sa population? Le ministre a déclarer qu'une enquête interne allé être menée pour savoir si il y a eut des disfonctionnements dans le dispositif de sécurité mit en place. Rita Skeeter_

Rita Skeeter, lut Harry. Les menaces qu'elle avait faite chez _Fleury et Bott_, étaient sérieuse. En effet, elle savait qu'il y avait une _prophétie_ entre Voldemort et Harry, or à part les membres de _l'Ordre du Phénix_, de l'_AD_ et les _Mangemorts_, personne n'était au courent. La question était de savoir comment Rita Skeeter avait eut connaissance de ces informations et jusqu'où elle en savait. Il fallait se méfier d'elle et être très précautionneux, car dans cet article, pour Harry, c'était une menace voilée qui lui rappelait qu'elle en connait beaucoup à ce sujet.

_ Harry, appela Tonks. On va y aller.

_ Où ça? demanda-t-il.

_ A _Square Grimmaurd_, répondit-elle, en _Poudre de Cheminette_.

Elle prit une poignée de _Poudre de Cheminette_, dans un pot posé sur la cheminée, qu'elle jeta dans le feu. Elle entra dans les flammes vertes émeraude et dit distinctement: _cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres_ avant de disparaitre dans un panache de fumée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas eut le plaisir de sentir sur ses joues les braises tièdes et de voir des centaines de cheminées de sorciers tournoyaient en tout sens.

Il atterrit dans la cuisine tant redoutée. C'était ici qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois Sirius qui lui avait donné un miroir. Comme il voudrait qu'il soit là en ce moment, qu'il lui parle de son père ou qu'il le regarde d'un air grave en disant une parole réconfortante. C'était également ici qu'il avait vécu des moments de bonheur et de tristesse en particulier pendant sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Tout d'un coup il sentit quelqu'un qui l'étreignait avec force. Il n'eut comme autre vision qu'une grosse touffe de cheveux bruns emmêlés.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-il étonné. Tout va bien?

_ Harry, dit-elle, je suis désolé. Ginny est toujours dans le coma.

_ Non, hurla-t-il, ce n'est pas possible. Ne dis pas ça.

_ C'est la vérité Harry. Madison a bon espoir de la guérir. Elle dit que son état s'est beaucoup amélioré et…

_ Je m'en fou, cria-t-il, en attendant elle est toujours dans le coma.

_ Harry si tu savais comme je m'en veux, dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré en pleurant. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là, de m'être laissé abattre et de ne pas avoir fait face à la réalité, en oubliant complètement que mes amis avaient besoin de moi.

_ Hermione tu n'as rien à te reprocher tout est de ma faute, dit-il les dents serrées. Ce qu'on a fait était irresponsable.

_ Si tu n'étais pas en train de désespérer dans ta chambre parce que j'aurais été là, vous ne seriez jamais sortit.

_ C'était son idée, lâcha-t-il soudain, j'ai refusé, mais elle a insisté, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir…

_ Je sais Harry, dit-elle en soupirant.

C'était la phrase de trop, qui changea complètement Harry.

_ Non, tu ne sais pas, explosa-t-il. Du jour au lendemain tu nous a lâché, Ron n'osait plus me parler car il pensait que j'avais besoin de tranquillité après la révélation de Fred, et toi tu ne parlais plus à personne, je me sentais terriblement seul Hermione.

_ Je suis tellement désolée Harry, dit-elle en fondant en larme.

_ C'est un peu tard pour ça, lança-t-il.

_ Harry pardonnes-moi, déclara-t-elle avec un air abattu.

_ Je te pardonnerais Hermione, annonça-t-il, mais il me faudra du temps, car je n'oublierais jamais que tu m'as abandonné.

Harry avait dit cela d'une voix froide, dénuée de sentiment et pleine de colère. Hermione ne le reconnaissait pas. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et d'énervement dans son regard, que ses yeux verts émeraude billaient de fureur. Ce regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, lui fit peur. Il faudrait faire très attention qu'Harry ne tombe pas dans la dépression, pensa Hermione, mais dans sa situation elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Tout d'un coup, un homme grand avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un nez aquilin, entra dans la pièce. Il avait écouté la conversation houleuse des deux jeunes gens, et avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir. Ceux-ci perdus dans leurs pensées ne remarquèrent même pas son arrivée.

_ Je dérange quelque chose? demanda-t-il en sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers lui de façon automatique et le fixèrent. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir.

_ Non absolument pas, répondit Harry d'un ton hypocrite qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Hermione et moi étions simplement en train de parler de quelques petits détails concernant les derniers événements, et de la santé de Ginny. Rien de bien grave.

L'homme resta pantois. Potter avait dit ça sur un ton tellement convainquant, que s'il n'avait pas écouté la dispute, il l'aurait crût. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon soit aussi manipulateur.

Hermione de son côté fut elle aussi bouche-bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Harry mentir et manier si bien le langage. Elle pensa tristement que Lucius Malefoy aurait fait ce genre de phrase: innocente mais en même temps pleine d'illusions.

_ Bien, dit le sorcier faussement satisfait, dans ce cas je me présente: je suis Abelforth Dumbledore.

La colère d'Harry augmenta d'un cran, mais il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas la montrer.

_ Vraiment? demanda Harry avec avidité. Le frère du grand Albus Dumbledore celui dont parlait Rita Skeeter…

_ En quelque sorte oui, répondit Abelforth en lui jetant un regard noir et en faisant mine d'ignorer l'allusion du garçon. J'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau pour parler de certaines choses.

_ J'en serais enchanté monsieur, dit Harry sur un ton aimable qui sonnait faux.

Il quitta la pièce en laissant une Hermione choqué par son attitude et suivit Abelforth avec un sourire en coin.

Il savait qu'Abelforth était un mage noir et il comptait bien savoir s'il était de son côté où pas et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Il se sentait avec une force nouvelle et avait bien l'intention de venger ce qui arrivait à Ginny, c'est pourquoi il pensait que s'était légitime de se servir des mêmes armes de manipulation que les autres pour arriver à ses fins.

Alors qu'ils allaient dans une partie du manoir qui n'avait pas été nettoyé et que Harry ne connaissait pas, il s'arrêta net devant une porte en bois noir dont le mot _bibliothèque_ en lettre d'or été gravé. Abelforth fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

_ Dites-moi pourquoi vous ne devriez absolument pas voir cette pièce, s'exclama Abelforth furieux.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry prit au dépourvut. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette partie du manoir avant et encore moins cette bibliothèque.

_ C'est très simple, dit Abelforth d'un air grave, cette partie du manoir a été révélé après la mort de Sirius Black. Elle contient les pièces les plus sombres dont seul les Black par leur sang avaient accès. Comme le dernier descendant de cette noble lignée est mort la magie n'opère plus donc nous voyons toute une partie de ce manoir jusqu'à présent caché. Mais le plus choquant c'est que vous arriviez à voir la porte de cette bibliothèque.

_ En quoi c'est choquant? demanda poliment Harry.

_ Tout simplement parce que seules les personnes qui ont fait au moins un sort de magie noire peuvent la voir. Donc vous avez déjà pratiqué la magie noire, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter?

_ Absolument pas, répondit Harry en niant.

_ Vous mentez, affirma Abelforth, je veux la vérité, continua-t-il les yeux plissés dans une très bonne imitation de Voldemort.

Cela déstabilisa Harry qui perdit toute assurance et semblait avoir oublié son plan.

_ Oui, j'ai lancé des _Impardonnables_ et un _Sectumsempra_, avoua Harry honteusement, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un mage noir. C'était uniquement sur des mangemorts et je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre d'avantage de sorts de cette magie, dit-il avec un dégoût certain.

_ Vous devriez faire attention, dit froidement Abelforth, la magie noire que vous pratiquiez occasionnellement appelle la magie noire, je sais de quoi je parle.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Harry brusquement inquiet.

_ Que c'est une magie dangereuse, que l'on ne doit absolument pas pratiquer si on ne la maîtrise pas parfaitement. Comme vous êtes incapable de maîtriser les _Impardonnables_, ce qui est tant mieux, vous ne devriez plus les pratiquez.

_ Pourquoi en serais-je incapable?

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez les apprendre? dit Abelforth d'un ton effaré.

_ Non absolument pas, dit Harry avec hésitation, mais vous êtes le mieux placé pour répondre…, je veux dire vous connaissez des choses non?

Une fois de plus Harry venait d'utiliser la flatterie et la manipulation pour avoir sa réponse. Son côté Serpentard sans doute, comme un certain Tom Jédusort…

Abelforth n'aimait pas du tout ça, il était en train de se faire manipuler par ce gosse. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, surtout de la part d'Harry Potter! Il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face.

_ Vous en êtes incapable, parce que vous êtes trop gentils et que vous n'avez pas les sentiments déplorable et destructeur de ces sortilèges. Chose qui est tout à fait normal.

_ Oui, dit Harry pensif, mais un grand sorcier doit pouvoir savoir lancer des sorts puissants comme des sorts mineurs? Si non il n'est pas puissant n'est-ce pas?

_ J'espère que vous ne pensez pas ce vous dîtes, claqua la voix d'Abelforth glaciale. Un sorcier qui s'abaisse à lancer des _Sortilèges Impardonnables,_ est d'une faiblesse incroyable, car il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin.

_ Pourtant, dit doucement Harry, vous, vous vous en servez bien pour vous défendre, non?

_ Ecoutez Potter, j'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas dans vos intentions de les apprendre, ce serait le pire désastre du monde sorcier. Mais maintenant, ça suffit. La discussion est clause, et ne vous avisez plus de parler de ça. Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir sur moi étant le petit frère d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous en discuterons dans mon bureau.

Harry était curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cet homme. Il sourit, il l'avait bien déstabilisé, mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il était de son côté ou celui de Voldemort. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Harry eut un sourire.

Le bureau tel qu'il était aménagé allait très bien avec le reste du manoir. C'était en effet une vaste pièce à plafond voûté, avec des liasse de parchemin et de livre installé bancalement sur le bureau, de nombreuses bougies placées un peu par tout dans la pièce, des fioles avec des liquides sombres qui tenait péniblement debout sur une étagère et un crâne d'animal posé sur le bureau en bois d'ébène.

_ Potter, asseyez-vous immédiatement, dit sèchement Abelforth.

Harry obtempéra sans plus tarder en s'asseyant sur un chaise en bois devant un Abelforth dans un fauteuil recouvert chintz vert.

_ Pas besoin de vous rappelez que votre escapade dans _l'Allée des Embrumes _était irresponsable, n'est-ce pas? remarqua Abelforth.

_ Oui, dit Harry, c'est une des pires choses que j'ai faite.

_ Bien j'espère que ça n'aura pas trop de répercutions sur _l'Ordre_. Je voulais vous dire, je suis au courent pour les _Horcruxes_.

_ Comment ça se fait? demanda froidement Harry.

_ Tout simplement parce que mon frère m'avait demandé conseil étant un grand expert en magie noire. Il m'a demandé si c'était possible de diviser son âme en sept, je lui ai répondu que oui, donc il en a conclut que ce qu'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit, intervient Harry.

_ Que comptez-vous faire monsieur Potter?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-il hésitant, je suppose que je devrais les détruire.

_ Qu'attendez-vous?

_ Je ne sais pas, plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que Voldemort ne s'est pas contenté une seule solution pour l'immortalité. Ce serait ironique qu'un grand mage noir comme lui, attende sagement qu'on vienne détruire ses Horcruxes un par un, pour le rendre mortel. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est juste une sécurité.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, mais il y a effectivement d'autre moyen en magie noire de conserver son immortalité. En fait il y en a dans toutes les branches de la magie noire…

_ Dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que votre frère m'a utilisé pour affaiblir Voldemort.

_ Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord, soupira Abelforth, Albus a passé son temps à manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Tout le monde le voyait comme un grand sage, mais c'était complètement faut.

_ Vraiment? demanda Harry. C'est lui qui a tué votre mère Kendra?

_ Tu as lu ça dans le _Gazette du Sorcier_, n'est-ce pas? dit-il les dents serrées.

_ Absolument, j'ai été édifié par ce que j'ai trouvé.

_ Oui, l'article de Rita Skeeter a été reprit par la presse magique de nombreux autres pays. Ainsi en Lituanie près des Vampires tout le monde me voyait comme un monstre car son article avait même été traduit en lituanien.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé?

_ C'était un accident, Albus et moi avions vingt-ans de différence. Quand j'étais à Serpentard à Poudlard, il était professeur de métamorphose. Une fois il est rentrée avec Grindelwald et j'ai été très jaloux car c'était moi qui pratiquait le plus la magie noire, on a commencé à se jeter plein de sorts plus offensif les uns que les autres, puis on a perdus le contrôle et on a lancés deux _Avada Kedavra _en même temps. Ma mère Kendra s'est mit entre nous deux pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre reçoive le sort. Quand Grindelwald a trouvé Kendra morte et qu'on lui a expliqué ce qui était arrivait il nous a félicité en disant qu'on était de grands mages noirs et a ensuite dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Quand l'affaire a été étouffé, Albus s'est dit que c'était mieux de ne plus le fréquenter. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont fait la guerre jusqu'à ce que mon frère tue Grindelwald.

Harry resta choqué par ce que venait de lui dire Abelforth. Alors comme ça c'était vrai ce qu'a dit Rita Skeeter. Une fois de plus il regrettait d'avoir fait confiance à Albus Dumbledore. Abelforth n'était pas non-plus tout blanc dans l'histoire puisqu'ils avaient lancés tout les deux le sortilège de la mort en même temps. Albus Dumbledore jeter l'_Avada Kedavra_, qui l'aurait crût?

_ Et Albus Dumbledore faisait aussi couramment de la magie noire? demanda Harry blessé.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Abelforth, mon frère n'a fait qu'étudier les bases de la magie noire avec les _Sortilèges Impardonnable_ et a prit peur il a donc arrêté. Il a commencé beaucoup plus tard que moi, puisqu'il avait vingt-ans de plus moi quand j'ai commencé.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Etais-ce rassurant qu'Albus Dumbledore ai abandonné la magie noire seulement parce qu'il l'a trouvait effrayante? Lui qui avait faillit devenir ministre de la magie qui faisait passer sans cesse des lois contre l'interdiction de tel et tel sort de magie noire. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était incapable de maîtriser et avait peur de cette magie qui l'avait interdit. Harry sentit le regard brûlant d'Abelforth. Il releva la tête.

_ Je vois à quoi vous pensez monsieur Potter, dit Abelforth. Il est vrai que mon frère n'a pas mené la vie facile aux mage noir, mais c'est réellement une magie très dangereuse et qui peut avoir des répercutions catastrophique chez les autre comme pour soi-même.

_ Je me disais juste que c'était étrange qu'un vrai grand sorcier refuse de pratiquer de la magie simplement parce qu'elle est dangereuse.

_ Nous avons déjà parlé de ça tout à l'heure il me semble non? demanda Abelforth la voix glaciale.

_ C'est vrai, avoua Harry. Vous vous êtes servit de _Legilimancie_ contre moi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, vous ne protégez pas du tout votre esprit et comme j'ai hérité d'un bon dont de _Legilimancie_ et d'_Occlumancie_ comme mon frère, je suis largement capable de lire dans vos pensées.

_ Justement, dit Harry d'une voix flatteuse, puisque vous êtes un expert vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre l'_Occlumancie_ et la _Legilimancie_?

_ Pourquoi faire?

_ Pour me protéger de Voldemort qui aurait possédé mon âme partiellement.

_ Albus m'avait dit quand vous étiez en cinquième année que Rogue avait essayé de vous apprendre, mais ça avait été un véritable désastre.

_ Il vous a dit ça? demanda Harry outré qu'Albus Dumbledore parle derrière son dos.

_ Oui, dit Abelforth en éludant la réponse, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez les capacités pour cette matière difficile.

_ J'en suis parfaitement capable et je veux le prouver, dit Harry énervé d'être prit pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rien faire.

_ Votre ambition et votre besoin de faire vos preuves m'étonne Potter. Il est étonnant que vous soyez allé à Gryffondor, en tout cas je pense que vous auriez eut parfaitement votre place à Serpentard. Très bien si c'est que vous voulez je vous apprendrais l'_Occlumancie_ et la _Legilimancie_. Mais je vous préviens, je ne vous ferrez pas de cadeau et je serais très exigeant, comprit?

_ Oui, répondit Harry en souriant, je suis motivé.

_ Si je trouve que vous n'allez pas assez vite j'arrêterais.

_ Ca ne sera que la deuxième fois, dit amèrement Harry.

_ Alors c'est parfait, dit Abelforth, je vous dirais quand je serais prêt. Maintenant je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sur ce, Harry et Abelforth sortirent du bureau sans un mot.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez?

Harry se pose beaucoup de questions sur plusieurs choses, mais il n'ose pas encore franchir le pas.

Je serais ravi si j'avais un commentaire de votre part. C'est un peu vexant quand on en a pas.

Allez-y carrément: remarque constructive, c'est super, ou c'est complètement nul!

Merci et je vous jure que j'essayerais d'aller plus vite cette fois-ci!

Le prochain chapitre sera riche, mais il y aura les cours de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie.

Au prochain chapitre


	9. Chapter 9 Cours d'Occlumancie

Coucou,

Voilà, je vous mets mon chapitre 9 que j'ai eut du mal à faire. Normalement, il était plus long.

Je sais que je n'ai pas tout à fait respecté mon timing, mit dans mon profil, mais j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année!

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et merci ausi à mes "fans" qui me suivent de chapitre en chapitre.

Le texte au début entièrement en italique, est-une vision d'Harry pendant son sommeil.

Cetains bout de phrases dans les souvenirs en occlumancie sont empreinté au livre (seulement 1ou 2 phrases pas plus).

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Cours**

__ Es-tu sûr, Sibylle, que tu ne veux pas me donner ce souvenir? disait Harry d'une voix glacée. _

_Une femme était suspendue par un fil invisible dans les airs, à peine consciente._

__ Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle d'une voix faible._

__ Tu es condamnée à mourir, alors réfléchit, fais quelque chose de bien. J'ai besoin du contenu de cette __prophétie__._

_Harry bougea sa baguette magique et elle poussa un cri._

__ Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée, prenez-le, prenez ce souvenir._

__ Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation de toute façon, lança Harry avec mépris._

_Il sortit une fiole, mit sa baguette sur la tempe de Trelawney, d'où un mince filet argenté s'en échappa et le mit d'un coup de baguette dans un flacon. _

_Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter maintenant, pensa-t-il en brandissant son trophée. Regardes-bien Potter, dit-il intérieurement, ton ancien professeur est en mon pouvoir, à ma merci et je vais la tuer devant tes yeux. Je voulais te le montrer._

__ __Avada Kedavra! __hurla-t-il en éclatant d'un rire froid, sans sentiment. _

_L'éclaire de lumière verte l'atteignit de plein fouet, la dernière lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux disparut et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol dur et glacé. Un immense serpent surgit de sous une table, rampa lentement en sifflant et planta profondément ses crochets dans sa chaire. Un mince filet de sang tiède coula sur le damier noir et blanc._

_J'espère que tu as aimé mon invitation Potter, pensa-t-il, on se reverra plutôt que tu ne le crois._

Harry sursauta, il avait tellement mal à sa cicatrice. Sibylle Trelawney était morte. Harry avait très vu cette scène et en avait envie de vomir. Comme si ça n'était pas assez traumatisant, il avait fallut que Voldemort lui parle. Il s'était servit de la connexion de Legilimancie pour faire souffrir Harry, pour le détruire.

Et une fois, de plus, il avait gagné. Harry était assit dans son lit, en sueur, désespéré se maudissant de n'avoir rien put faire pour sauver Trelawney. Il n'avait pas tellement aimé ce professeur, mais la voir si faible et ensuite inerte, laissé de nourriture à un horrible serpent, et voir son propre sans couler, lui était réellement insupportable. Cela ne faisait que détruire le sombre espoir qu'il avait regagné la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, ses images revenaient comme des flashes. Il soupira et se dit que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il était vraiment dans la tête de Voldemort et il le savait, il s'en était même servit.

Cependant, il ne montrerait à personne que Voldemort l'avait abattu. Il avait décidé de garder ça pour lui. En tout cas surtout pas à Hermione et à Ron. Il réglerait le problème lui-même en devenant plus fort. Pour cela il fallait qu'il commence l'Occlumancie avec Abelforth le vite possible. Au besoin, il pourrait peut-être lui dire pour accélérer les choses. Il se sentait tellement faible et vulnérable, qu'il serait près à tout pour devenir plus fort. Il ferait un tour dans cette bibliothèque et apprendrait des sorts utiles et puissants. Comme ça, il sera en mesure de se défendre contre les mangemorts et il essayera d'être aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour venger la mort de ses parents. A ces pensées, pleine de haine, un éclaire rouge passa dans ses yeux.

Il se leva en silence, s'habilla et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas faim, après ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il fallait qu'il parle à Abelforth. Il poussa la porte et tomba à sa grande surprise, sur Hestia Jones en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione, mais aussi de Luna.

_ Vous êtes enfin réveillé, monsieur Potter, dit Hestia. Vous allez bien vous êtes tout pâle.

_ Ca va, ça va, dit Harry de mauvaise humeur. Savez-vous où se trouve Abelforth Dumbledore?

_ Il doit être dans son bureau, pourquoi? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ Il faut absolument que je lui parle, répondit Harry nerveux.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit. Il entendit au loin Hestia lui hurler s'il ne voulait pas manger, mais il continua en direction du bureau d'Abelforth. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque en se demandant s'il ne voulait pas y aller, mais finalement, il remit ça à plus tard et continua son chemin. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

_ Entrez, dit la voix gutturale d'Abelforth.

Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva devant un Abelforth épuisé avec des yeux gonflés.

_ Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous là? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Que vous ai-t-il arrivé? demanda Harry soudain suspicieux.

_ J'ai fais un rituel de magie noire très puissant pour une mission et vous n'avez pas en savoir plus.

_ Mais…

_ J'espère que si vous êtes ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis très fatigué.

Etrange, se dit Harry. Hestia n'avait pas mentionnée le fait qu'il ne fallait déranger Abelforth, soit elle l'avait oubliée, soit elle n'était pas au courant. C'était la deuxième hypothèse qui paraissait la plus plausible. Donc, pourquoi était-il dans cet état. Un rituel de magie noire, ça voulait dire quoi? Il se promit qu'il ferait des recherches dans cette bibliothèque à ce sujet. Mais, était-il en mission cette nuit, comme il le prétendait? Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais, celle qui surgit était la plus importante: pouvait-il lui faire confiance et était-il de son côté? Peut-être qu'en se confiant à lui, il faisait une grave erreur. Il est vrai que de toute façon, pour cette fois-ci, Voldemort était déjà au courent.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin…, commença Harry.

_ Vraiment? questionna-t-il.

Il lui raconta sa vision dans les moindres détails, le chantage moral de Voldemort, l'assassina de Trelawney son ancien professeur, et les paroles saisissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'adressait pour la première à lui, en se servant du lien.

Abelforth était avec attention et était très inquiet. Ou en tout cas, il le jouait très bien.

_ Ce n'est pas bon signe, dit Abelforth d'un air sombre. Il cherche à vous affaiblir et à exploiter vos points faibles.

_ Oui, je l'avais deviné, dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré, mais pourquoi?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Abelforth, il prépare quelque chose. Il essaye sûrement de vous affaiblir pour vous manipulez et vous tuez.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Vous ne le sentez pas Potter, mais votre esprit est fatigué et il serait moin résistant à l'_Imperium_. La vision qu'il vous a imposé dans votre sommeil, vous a affaiblit considérablement.

_ Cet été quand j'ai eut la visite de Bellatrix à Privet Drive, je n'ai pas réussit à résister à l'_Imperium_, effectivement.

_ C'est inquiétant. Ca veut dire qu'il commence à prendre de l'influence sur vous. Je me disais bien aussi, qu'hier vous n'étiez pas tout à fait vous-même.

_ Il est vrai que j'ai un peu dépassé les limites hier et que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais j'étais parfaitement conscient, il ne m'a pas possédé.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça Potter. J'ai juste dit qu'a chaque vision ou possession, il laisse des traces infimes de lui en vous.

_ Quoi! s'énerva Harry. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça! Et il va le payer très cher, dit-il les yeux luisant d'une haine à penne contenue.

_ Ca suffit, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas en vous conduisant comme ça, que vous allez arranger les choses. Vous devriez arrêter de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé des nouvelles de votre amie.

_ Comment va-t-elle? demanda Harry espérant entendre quelque chose de positif.

_ Elle est encore dans le coma, dit-il tristement, je venais juste de faire ce rituel pour diminuer les effets des sortilèges qu'elle a reçut. Je ne suis pas Guérisseur, mais j'en connait un rayon en magie noire et elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours.

Harry s'assied sur une chaise, il était désespéré. Il ne voulait pas y penser et se réfugier dans le travail paraissait une très bonne option, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, certes, mais tout de même très bonne.

_ Pour que Vol…

_ Ne prononcez pas son nom monsieur Potter, rétorqua sèchement Abelforth.

_ Votre frère n'avait pas peur de le prononcer, provoqua Harry.

_ Mon frère a finit par se faire tuer à cause de son arrogance et de son assurance.

Ce n'était pas faux, se dit Harry. S'il s'était tenu à l'écart de tout ça et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait abattre tout le monde, il serait toujours vivant à l'heure qu'il est. Soudain, il eut une idée, et s'il laissait croire à Voldemort qu'il ne voulait pas le combattre? Non, pensa Harry, c'était ridicule car lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'abandonnerait jamais et si par chance il ne le tuait pas, il voudrait certainement en retirait un bénéfice, c'est-à-dire l'avoir comme mangemort. Et ça, Harry, ne se plierait jamais devant lui. Il préfèrerait encore se battre, plutôt que de céder.

_ Très bien, répondit Harry estimant que l'argument était valable, pour que Vous-Savez-Qui arrête de rentrer dans mon esprit, il faudrait faire de l'Occlumancie, c'est ça?

_ Effectivement, mais là, je suis épuisé.

_ Oui, sauf qu'après ce rêve ça devient plutôt urgent, non?

Abelforth soupira et s'assied dans son fauteuil.

_ J'ai l'impression que vous ne lâcherez pas, tant que je ne vous aurez pas dit oui, lança-t-il. Dans ce cas monsieur Potter, soyez discret sur mon état, et je vous donnerez ces cours.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Donc, visiblement, personne n'était au courent du rituel de magie noire qu'avait fait Abelforth.

_ Faux monsieur Potter, dit-il amusé, c'est la Guérisseuse Madison qui m'a dit qu'elle avait lut ce rituel quelque part et que bien-sûr, elle ne savez pas le faire. Donc elle est au courent.

_ Vous avez fait de la Legilimancie sur moi, s'énerva Harry scandalisé, comme hier. Je me contenterais de votre pathétique explication, pour vous garantir que je ne dirais rien, mais il est urgent je prenne des cours d'Occlumancie.

_ Oui, dit-il contrarié, et tu n'as pas intérêt à me reparler comme ça Potter, parce que je pourrais très bien refuser.

Abelforth le regardait d'un regard, sévère, menaçant et perçant. Harry sous ce regard se sentait tellement mal qu'il céda.

_ Excusez-moi, dit-il, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

_ Oui, répondit Abelforth avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, je comprends, mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer jeune-homme.

Harry hocha la tête, il était vrai que ces derniers temps, il avait tendance à s'emporter un peu trop rapidement…

_ Bien monsieur Potter, dit Abelforth sur un ton professoral, Severus vous a expliqué ce qu'était exactement la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, dit Harry la mine sombre en entendant le nom de l'ancien maître des potions.

_ Pourriez-vous me le redire, monsieur Potter? La connaissance théorique est aussi importante que la pratique.

_ La Legilimancie est la capacité à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un et à pouvoir lire ce qu'il a en tête, répondit Harry en se souvenant de ses cours avec Rogue quelques années plutôt.

_ Pas tout à fait monsieur Potter, dit sérieusement Abelforth, il y a deux types de Legilimancie. L'une où effectivement vous entrez dans l'esprit de l'autre tout en voyant ses souvenirs, mais aussi celle sans sortilège qui consiste à voir avec la puissance du regard ce que l'autre a en tête. S'il est assez puissant il peut même savoir si on lui ment ou pas.

_ Comme Vol…, commença Harry en se faisant foudroyer du regard par Abelforth, je veux dire comme Vous-Savez-Qui?

_ En effet, très peu de sorcier en sont capable, mon frère en faisait partit, Bellatrix en est également capable ainsi que Lucius probablement, peut-être sa femme Narcissa, Rogue et moi-même.

_ Vous croyez que je pourrais y arriver? demanda Harry fasciné.

_ Ce n'est pas une supériorité, monsieur Potter, c'est une matière qui a longtemps été considéré comme de la magie noire.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

_ Parce que c'est une discipline très puissante et qu'elle est souvent utilisé à outrance et pas toujours dans de bonnes intentions. Revenons au sujet. Avec ce que je vous ai dit, pouvez-vous me dire la différence entre l'_Imperium_ et la Legilimancie?

_ Avec l'Imperium on peut contrôler l'esprit alors qu'avec la Legilimancie on ne peut que le lire.

_ En gros c'est ça, répondit Abelforth relativement satisfait de la réponse d'Harry. Seulement, on ne peut pas contrôler un esprit avec l'_Imperium_, on ne fait que lui donner des ordres. Car ceux qui résistent à l'Imperium, utilise leur esprit, donc le sortilège contrôle les actions, mais pas les pensées. Ce sont les possessions qui contrôlent tout.

Harry observa Abelforth donner des explications avec admiration. Il en savait beaucoup sur le sujet et était vraiment compétant. C'est pourquoi sa méfiance envers Abelforth s'atténua car il avait réellement envie d'en apprendre plus avec lui.

_ Que savez-vous de l'Occlumancie, monsieur Potter?

_ Je suppose qu'il y a aussi deux types d'Occlumancie, répondit Harry.

_ Effectivement, un qui, sans sortilège permet de bloquer celui qui tente de lire dans vos pensées et un autre avec l'incantation qui repousse le sortilège de Legilimancie. Vous avez des questions, monsieur Potter?

_ Non, dit simplement Harry.

_ Très bien, dit Abelforth satisfait, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir commencer. Il y a deux façons, en Occlumancie, de repousser un sortilège. Soit vous pouvez avec une forte volonté l'expulser de votre esprit, soit vous pouvez penser à quelque chose de fixe que vous maintenez en place comme un barrage. Bien entendu, la deuxième façon est beaucoup plus facile, mais aussi beaucoup moins efficace. Mais, nous allons commencer par celle-là. Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à quelque chose de fixe et ensuite vous viderez votre esprit.

_ Bien, monsieur, répondit Harry en obéissant.

Harry pensa à une salle circulaire vide avec de nombreux tiroirs sur les murs. Il essaya comme lui avait dit Abelforth de fixer son esprit sur cette pièce.

_ Je vais y aller, monsieur Potter, dit Abelforth en brandissant sa baguette. _Legilimens!_

Abelforth Dumbledore entra dans cette fameuse pièce circulaire. Ne voyant aucune faille dans cette protection, il augmenta la pression sur l'esprit d'Harry qui ne résista pas bien longtemps.

Harry revu l'assassina de Trelawney tombant lourdement sur le sol…La visite de Bellatrix pour son anniversaire au début de cet été…La scène dans _l'Allée des Embrumes _avec Ginny qui se faisait torturer par Alecto et Amycus, tandis que Bellatrix regardait…Une centaine de Détraqueurs s'avançaient vers lui…Il regardait Dudley pédaler sur son nouveau vélo rouge vif…Il était assis sous le Choixpeau magique qui lui disait qu'il pourrait faire faire de grandes choses à Serpentard…

Harry luttait contre ce sortilège en essayant de remettre l'image de la pièce en question. C'est pourquoi Abelforth vit de temps à autre l'image fixe d'Harry très floue disparaissant très vite. Il rompu donc le sortilège.

Harry reprit ses esprits. Il était tombé à terre sur le sol de pierre et Abelforth l'observait avec curiosité mais aussi, avec colère. Il se releva rapidement avant d'affronter le regard du frère d'Albus.

_ Vous auriez dut aller à Serpentard, monsieur Potter, se contenta de dire Abelforth. Le Choixpeau avait raison vous auriez accomplit de grandes choses, bien plus encore qu'à Gryffondor. Je suppose que même vos amis ne sont pas au courent, affirma-t-il de son regard perçant qui mit mal à l'aise Harry.

_ Effectivement, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ C'était pas mal, mais largement insuffisant. Vous avez bien appliqué ce que je vous ai dit, mais vous avez très vite cédé, et n'avez pas montré beaucoup de combativité.

_ J'ai essayé, fit remarquer Harry.

_ Vous êtes trop faible Potter, continua Abelforth, vous ne tiendrez pas bien longtemps face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez complètement perdu le contrôle.

_ Donc, je suis complètement nul, dit Harry résigné.

_ Il ne faut pas que vous attendez à avoir des résultats immédiats, monsieur Potter, dit Abelforth, je pense qu'à force de patience vous y arriverez. On va recommencer encore une fois, après on arrête, car ça va trop vous fatiguer.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur cette pièce et inspira profondément, il était prêt.

_ _Legilimens! _Lança Abelforth sa baguette brandit sur lui. Cette fois, sans prévenir.

De nouveau, il entra dans cette, mais la barrière d'Occlumancie mit en place par Harry céda bien vite et Harry tomba, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ses souvenirs qui déferlaient. Quelques fois la pièce s'imposa à son esprit comme un éclaire, mais n'arriva pas à la maintenir en place plus de quelques secondes. Puis, Abelforth leva le sortilège, toujours aussi désespéré. Harry se releva aussitôt.

_ Vous êtes trop fort, lança Harry méchamment à l'intention d'Abelforth. Je n'y arriverais avec vous.

_ On se calme Potter, hurla-t-il. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ces exercices vous fatigue intellectuellement, comme certain sortilège de magie noire qui irrite facilement. Je suis fort en effet, mais je me contrôle pour que vous puissiez y arriver. Je vous ai dit que ça ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Vous avez besoin de vous reposez.

_ J'ai besoin de réussir, s'entêta Harry, donc on va continuer.

_ N'imposez pas votre loi Potter, gronda Abelforth qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, vous risqueriez de perdre, menaça-t-il.

_ Il fait que j'y arrive, continua Harry, et vous allez m'aidez.

_ Potter ça suffit! cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

Cela une l'effet d'une douche froide pour Harry. Il revint immédiatement à la réalité.

_ Je…, commença Harry, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Désolé.

_ La vision que vous avez eut, plus les deux exercices que nous avons fait, ont été très fatiguant pour votre esprit qui a tendance à s'emporter de lui-même. Severus ne vous l'avez pas dit?

_ Non, dit Harry avec un sourire tordu.

Abelforth ouvra un de ses nombreux bahut, et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide jaune. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit. Harry la prit avec méfiance.

_ Ce n'est pas du poison, dit Abelforth amusé par le regard d'Harry, c'est une potion calmante. Si vous sentez que vous êtes en colère et que vous n'arrivez plus à vous maîtrisez, prenez-en. Il suffit d'une goutte pour se calmer. Je vous fais confiance, n'en abusez pas Potter. Cette potion agit directement sur le système nerveux et peut faire somnoler si vous en prenait trop.

_ Je ferais attention, répondit Harry en disant qu'il pourrait bien avoir envie de somnoler.

_ Vous devriez aller déjeuner Potter, dit Abelforth légèrement rassuré, je vous retrouve dans la salle à manger.

Harry hocha la tête et partit effectivement en direction de la salle à manger. Il trouva la cuisine, comme il l'avait quitté avec Molly Weasley en plus qui faisait le déjeuner.

_ Harry, comment vas-tu? se jeta sur lui madame Weasley, une main tenant une casserole en cuivre et une spatule en bois dans l'autre. J'ai fait de la tarte à la Mélasse, pour toi, ton dessert préféré.

_ Merci, dit Harry assez froidement en se dégageant de son étreinte et en prenant place.

_ Tonks devrait arriver, normalement, intervient Hestia.

_ Harry, chuchota Hermione.

_ Hermione, dit-il, j'ai des excuses à te faire pour hier, dit Harry à voix basse.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est oublié, c'est juste ton comportement qui m'a fait peur.

_ Alors vous parlez derrière mon dos, fit remarquer Luna.

_ Luna, dit Harry. Tes vacances se sont bien passées jusque là?

_ Oui, ça va, répondit-elle d'un air absent. J'ai apprit ce qui s'était passé pour Ginny. C'est horrible.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es ici? demanda Harry curieux.

_ Non, en réalité, son père fait partit de l'Ordre, répondit Hermione.

_ Je vois que vous avez de meilleurs relations toutes les deux, fit remarquer Harry narquoisement avec un regard appuyé à Hermione.

_ En effet, pendant que tu n'étais pas là nous avons parlé, se justifia Hermione.

_ Où est Ron? demanda Harry en souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis des jours.

_ Ron est rentré au Terrier, Abelforth pense que finalement il serait autant en sécurité là-bas qu'ici, dit Hermione. Tu étais où, tout ce matin?

_ Avec Abelforth, justement, dit Harry. Je lui ai demandé de me donner des cours d'Occlumancie.

_ C'est vrai? s'étonna Hermione. Mais c'est fantastique Harry. Voldemort ne pourra plus lire dans tes pensées.

_ J'espère, dit Harry avec amertume se souvenant encore de la vision de ce matin.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de l'assassina horrible de Trelawney et de passer pour une victime. Cela avait était déjà suffisamment dur de le raconter à Abelforth, sans être obligé de le répéter. Et puis, le fait que Voldemort se soit servit de la connexion, était bien plus effrayant, dans un sens, et il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter ses amis. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le plaigne à propos de ça, il allait se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Harry, à propos de nos réunions secrètes, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire chez-moi cette après-midi, avança Luna.

_ Oui, dit Harry, mais Ginny n'est pas encore rétablit.

_ Justement, on parlera de ça, dit Luna d'un regard implorant qui ne lui était pas habituel.

_ Je suis désolé, répondit Harry, mais j'ai autre chose à faire cette après-midi.

_ C'est quoi? demanda Hermione soucieuse.

_ C'est personnel, répondit-il froidement, si vous pouviez éviter de me déranger…

_ On ne te dérangera pas Harry, dit Luna. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, j'ai confiance en Harry.

Harry fut troublé par les paroles de Luna. Même, s' il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ça l'avait touché venant d'une de ses amies avec qui il avait toujours été lié depuis leurs cinquième année.

Tonks venait d'arriver, mais également Abelforth, qui, sans un mot, à personne s'assis silencieusement et dignement à la longue table.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous restiez manger Abelforth, dit madame Weasley.

_ Et bien, c'est pourtant le cas, répondit-il froidement. Je fais un réunion de l'Ordre cette après-midi.

_ Quoi, s'exclama madame Weasley, mais ma fille est dans le coma, comment pouvez-vous…

_ Je fais ce que je veux Molly, répliqua-t-il sèchement, je suis le nouveau directeur de l'Ordre.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le petit frère d'Albus que vous avez tout les droits, continua madame Weasley comme si de rien n'était.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que votre fille est dans le coma que le monde doit s'arrêter.

Cette simple phrase mit Harry en colère. Il croisa le regard froid d'Abelforth qui lui fit peur, tant il était vide d'émotion.

_ Non, mais vous entendez ça! hurla madame Weasley en quête d'un soutient parmi les gens présent.

Mais elle n'en trouva pas. Les méthodes d'Abelforth étaient douteuses, et tout le monde avait peur de lui, mais avait aussi confiance en lui. Et puis, il était le petit frère d'Albus Dumbledore.

_ Il est vrai qu'Abelforth n'a pas fait preuve d'une très grande délicatesse, commença Hestia sous l'œil amusé du concerné, mais il a raison Molly. Nous sommes obligés de continuer.

_ Très bien puisque personne ne me soutiens, la réunion aura lieu ici cette après-midi. De toute façon vous arrivez toujours à obtenir tout ce que vous voulez, Abelforth.

_ Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien, répliqua-t-il.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère lourde et silencieuse. Personne, pas même Tonks et Luna, n'osait rompre la tranquillité gênante qui s'était installée, de peur de provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec Abelforth.

Harry, avait bien remarqué jusque là, l'exubérance dont faisait preuve d'Abelforth, mais il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de le voir se comporter en parfait mage noire de la même façon que Lucius. Et cela ne faisait que raviver les soupçons momentanément oubliés d'Harry, quant à son honnêteté envers l'Ordre. Visiblement madame Weasley ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier et lui non-plus. Abelforth était, de façon symbolique, l'extrême opposé de son frère Albus. De façon symbolique, car on regardait bien, Albus Dumbledore sous ses airs de grand mage blanc, était' comme l'avait fait Abelforth la veille, un grand manipulateur. En effet, il avait besoin de tout contrôler en passant par la vie des gens au ministère d'où il tirait les ficèles.

Harry pensa que en ce qui le concernait et se qu'il savait, il avait manipulé ses parents en les obligeant à se mettre à l'abri avec le _Sortilège de Fidélitas _et à changer de _Gardien du Secret _en choisissant Peter. Décision qui avait eut comme conséquence la mort de ses parents par Voldemort, certes, mais indirectement par lui. Il avait sans doute sacrifié deux innocents pour que la _prophétie_ se réalise et qu'il est le _Sauveur du Monde Sorcier_. Et comme si, il n'avait pas assez fait de dégât comme ça, il l'avait mit chez des _moldus_ ignobles, qui le maltraité, pour que le jour de ses onze-ans, le grand Albus Dumbledore le sauve de ce marasme et qu'il puisse manipuler un enfant qui lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Seulement, Albus Dumbledore qui obligeait Harry à découvrir la vie de son pire ennemi ne s'attendait, dans sa grande prétention, à mourir dans un moment capital. Un moment où lui, Harry, ne serait plus sous la monopolisation d'Albus Dumbledore et commencerait à se rendre compte de l'incroyable mascarade dont il avait été victime. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son plan parte en fumée, uniquement à cause de sa mort. Pendant toute l'année dernière, il s'était servit d'un adolescent qui lui était complètement soumis, afin d'arriver à ses fins avec les Horcruxes et les souvenirs de Jédusort. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui avait même fait du chantage, à propos du souvenir de Slughorn, uniquement dans le but, d'avoir une information. Et maintenant, Slughorn avait été enlevé, soit torturé, soit soumis au _Sortilège de l'Imperium_. Encore une vie qu'Albus Dumbledore avait détruite. Finalement, il avait sûrement, au nom du bien, détruit autant de vie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La lutte entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, autrefois mené par Albus Dumbledore, n'était, en fait, qu'une lutte de pouvoir. L'un, l'autre se battait pour obtenir la chose qui paraissait la plus puissante: le pouvoir.

En réalité, Harry ne savait pas où il en était. Déçut par la lumière à cause d'Albus de Dumbledore, qui avait ruiné sa vie, et dégoûté par les ténèbres qui tuaient chaque jour des gens innocent, tout en proclament des valeurs archaïque, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Bien sûr, sa raison lui disait de défendre la lumière et d'essayer d'éradiquer Voldemort, mais n'existait-il pas justement parce qu'on lui portait trop d'attention? Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer des gens sans réagir, mais le fait que personne ne lui porte attention, le découragerait dans quête de pouvoir. Entrer dans cette _guerre _était prendre partit dans un conflit d'intérêt, de puissance et du pouvoir, avec la loi du plus fort. Harry n'avait plus envie de faire partit de cette _guerre_, il aimerait tellement avoir la vie normale qu'il n'a jamais eut. En plus, il trouvait ça futile de se battre pour une telle raison et préférerait ne pas entrer dans ce jeu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire précisément, mais pour l'instant, il essayerai de rester à l'écart, en devenant plus puissant si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait se battre contre lui. Il n'aurait sans doute aucune chance, mais il voulait venger la mort de ses parents. Et puis, il était en colère. En colère, contre Bellatrix pour la mort de son parrain, et qui était largement plus forte que lui, en colère aussi pour Amycus et Alecto qui avaient mit Ginny dans le coma, contre Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait complètement trahi, ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il traversait et bien sûr contre Voldemort qui était la cause de tous ses problèmes. Harry en avait marre de tout et comptait bien, dans un instinct Serpentard, préserver sa vie en devenant assez fort.

Dans ses sombres méditations, Harry finit le repas en mangeant une de tarte à la mélasse et en buvant une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux sec. Une fois terminé, il se leva brusquement et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, sous le regard suspicieux d'Abelforth qui se doutait de quelque chose.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Il est vrai que je m'éloigne pas mal, de l'idée même d'Harry Potter, mais c'est à vous de juger.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça, trop long.

Au prochain chapitre.

Bisous


	10. Chapter 10 Severus Rogue

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai enfin finit mes épreuves de bac, j'attends les résultats maintenant.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et tout ceux qui lisent chapitre après chapitre.

Ce chapitre est très court, et à pour but de donner des explications rationnels par rapport à la trahison de Rogue dans le 6.

Ce point de vue est personnel et ne tient pas compte du 7.

La suite d'Harry reprendra dans le chapitre 11.

J'essayerais avec les vacances de l'écrire au plus vite.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Severus Rogue**

Severus était assit sur son lit, le regard vide, perdu dans l'infinité de ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à sa vie et à ce qu'il avait put faire jusqu'à maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'il se remémora ses débuts dans la magie noire.

Il avait été élevé là-dedans. Son père, sorcier né-moldu, l'avait abandonné, lui et sa mère. Celle-ci ne s'occupait pas tellement de son fils et le laissait lire des grimoire sur la magie noire, tandis qu'elle était enfermée du matin au soir dans son laboratoire de potion. Severus avait alors détesté la magie noire et se sentait rejeté par sa mère. Puis, vint le jour où il alla à Poudlard et fut, à son grand soulagement, répartit à Serpentard. Il fit la connaissance de Lucius, d'Avery et de Mulciber qui lui montrèrent la magie noire sous un angle différent, comme quelque chose de puissant et d'indestructible. Les conflits à répétition avec James, Remus, Sirius et Queudvert le confortèrent dans des idées de magie noire, de vengeance et de pouvoir. C'est alors qu'ils se mirent à faire la magie noire sur des Sang-de-Bourbe en les méprisants et en les terrorisants. Les quatre garçons se dirent que s'il rejoignaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils auraient le pouvoirs et que James et ses amis allaient bientôt trembler de peur devant eux. Ayant entendu parlé de ces Serpentard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leurs fit miroiter le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, le succès, la vengeance, et une protection qu'il assurerait lui-même.

Severus se souvenait très bien de sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un ans après Poudlard, il était alors devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Durmstrang où il avait des liens plus que privilégiés avec le directeur Karkaroff. C'était grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas perdu contacte avec Lucius, Avery et Mulciber et également lui qui avait reparlé d'eux au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait les avoir oubliés. C'est alors que, lors de congés accordés par Karkaroff, Severus était retourné en Angleterre pour y rencontrer, lui et ses amis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la _Tête de Sanglier_. Lord Voldemort, personnage charismatique, manipulateur, et séduisant, bien différent de celui de maintenant, les avait convaincu, avec une facilité pour le moins surprenante, de le servir et de lui jurer fidélité. Ils avaient enfin trouvés leur place dans le monde magique. Deux mois plus tard, ils arboraient, fièrement la marque des Ténèbres.

Severus, termina l'année à Durmstrang, et démissionna pour se consacrer pleinement à son travail de Mangemort. Sa mère étant une Sang-Pur, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre de ne pas travailler et c'est ainsi qu'il déménagea dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de tout ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir, James et son insupportable bande de _Maraudeur_, son père qui l'avait abandonné et bien sûr sa mère pour qui il était méconnaissable s'occupant plus de ses potions que de son propre fils. Ainsi fut-elle sa première victime, étant une inventrice de potion gênante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il donna ce plaisir à Severus. Celui-ci avait fait un vrai massacre additionnant les _Doloris_ et les _Sectumsempra_ sur elle et le pire c'est qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien, elle avait eut ce qu'elle méritait, pensa-t-il.

Il jubilait, il faisait ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire pendant des année. Lord Voldemort à l'époque n'était pas aussi violent que maintenant. En effet, le _Doloris_ était très rare, préférant des menaces pus efficace sur certains privilèges que les mangemorts risquaient de perdre. Il donnait même des cours particulier sur ses connaissances de magie noire et suivait de très prêt Bellatrix, mais il formait également Lucius, Avery, Mulciber et Severus.

Severus était irrésistiblement attiré par cette magie, et il en voulait toujours plus, il en avait besoin il ne pouvait pas faire sans. Il était comme dépendant. Il invoquait régulièrement les esprits des ténèbres, ce qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être invisible, indestructible. Il connaissait parfaitement les risques que cette magie pourrait avoir sur son âme, et pourtant il continuait. Combien de fois, était-il allé hors de ses limites physique et était tombé dans un coma profond?

Mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été là pour le sortir de ses comas magique. Il n'avait jamais eut aucune séquelles, alors que normalement on perdait une partie de ses pouvoirs. Severus avait trouvé en Voldemort le père qu'il n'avait pas eut. C'est alors, que lors qu'il avait entendu la prophétie de Trelawney, il s'était empressé de tout rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans se soucier des conséquences. James et Lily Potter étaient enfin mort, mais Harry avait tué Voldemort. Severus se sentit, soudain, seul, isolé, désemparé. Harry Potter venait de foutre en l'air, plusieurs années de bonheur pour Severus. Le dernier ordre de son maître était d'aller à Poudlard pour espionner Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore était désormais le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre. Severus n'avait d'autre choix que de s'allier au plus fort. Cependant Severus, gardait espoir, et pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. En attendant il fallait qu'il sauve sa peau. Etant un excellent Occlumens, il ne fut pas très difficile, pour lui, d'inventer une histoire, sur un hypothétique amour qu'il aurait eut en vers Lily et d'exprimer ses regrets, afin de manipuler Dumbledore. Albus n'avait pas réussit à savoir si Severus mentait, où si il était sincère. Voyant du bon en chaque personne il crut Severus. Cela lui avait permit d'échapper à Askaban et aux _Détraqueurs_.

Mais, soudain, il s'était mit à culpabiliser. Il avait entendu l'arrestation de Bellatrix, qui avait eut le cran de crier haut et fort sa loyauté, en vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela le remua intérieurement, c'est ainsi qu'il décida d'aller dans la magie noire. Dans une vielle salle de classe dans les cachots, il fit appelle aux esprits des ténèbres et tout particulièrement à ceux de la mort. Un cercle de feu se dressa autours de lui, il prit une dague s'ouvrit les veines sur toute la longueur de son bras droit et perdit connaissance au bout de quelques minutes.

Alors, qu'il pensait, ne jamais se réveiller, il se retrouva dans un lit à _Ste Mangouste_, avec à ses côtés Dumbledore. Il avait alors joué la comédie jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviennent. Bien entendu, quand Voldemort était revenu, il s'était immédiatement remis à son service. Il avait été très content des informations que Severus lui donna sur Dumbledore.

Voldemort lui avait alors demandé, d'ouvrir l'esprit de Potter pour pouvoir récupérer la _prophétie_. Quant à l'_Ordre_ _du Phénix_, Severus ne leur révélait que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de dire.

Severus Rogue eut un sourire sadique. Il les avait bien eut, tous. Il avait réussit à berner un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre. Il avait été fière de pouvoir enfin tuer Dumbledore, qu'il avait dut supporter pendant seize ans. Dumbledore, l'été dernier s'était rendu compte que Severus les avait trahit. S'en était suivit une longue dispute, avec des sortilèges qui fusaient de par tout, et il avait finit par brûler la main d'Albus avec la magie noire. Pourtant, il était persuadé que c'était une simple erreur de maître des potions et pensait qu'il se rachèterait. Mais, il avait tord. Severus avait finit par lui dire, un soir, à la lisière de la forêt, qu'_il_ _ne voulait plus le faire_, plus faire l'espion entre l'Ordre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus avait alors comprit, que sa mort était proche, pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher…

_ Severus, dit une voix aigüe et glacée derrière lui.

_ Oui, maître, répondit-il en tournant vers lui.

_ Tu te rappelles quand tu allais porter des messages?

_ Bien entendu, maître.

_ Bien, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je voudrais que tu ailles voir la reine des fantômes d'Ecosse et d'Angleterre, en lui proposant de se rallier à moi. Si jamais elle refuse, fais lui bien comprendre que nous rallierons chaque fantômes un par un.

_ Quand dois-je partir?

_ Dans la journée. J'espère, que quelqu'un qui a été capable de tuer Dumbledore sera capable de rallier la reine des fantômes, dit Voldemort avec un regard carmin appuyé.

Sur ce, il partit.

La reine des fantômes était une cousine éloigné de Salazard Serpentard. Elle s'était fait tuer à coup de hache, par un sorcier noir de l'époque, qui voulait récupérer son cœur pour un rituel. C'était un fantôme plus consistant que les autres, elle avait encore certains pouvoirs, sans baguette, dut sûrement à la puissance des Serpentard. Cette fantôme ne suivait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car elle s'estimait au-dessus d'un _petit mage noir_, comme elle l'appelait. Elle avait donc, avant la chute de Voldemort adopté une position neutre, en faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'aiderait ni Dumbledore qu'elle traitait de _répugnant sorcier de la Lumière_, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus avait déjà eut à faire à elle dans le passé, et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

_ Tu n'as pas encore préparé tes baguages, Sev?

Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il se fit mal au coup. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

_ Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, ma chère Bella, dit-il sarcastiquement.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je vienne avec toi, pour voir la reine des fantômes.

_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-il.

Il allait devoir supporter Bellatrix durant tout le trajet aller et retour. La demeure de la reine des fantômes était protégée de tout transport magique, donc il fallait traverser la forêt enchanté pour atteindre le palais. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait obligé de dormir sous la même tente que Bellatrix! C'est un véritable cauchemar, pensa-t-il.

_ Au fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, veut que nous fassions un tour à Bleurston, rajouta Bellatrix.

Super, se dit Severus, ça promettait!

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je sais, il est très court, mais il était nécessaire pour comprendre certaines choses.

Si vous avez des questions, n'ésitez-pas, je vous répondrais.

Laissez-moi une Rewiev ou votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre.

Merci à tous et à bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11 RAB

Coucou,

Voici, un nouveau chapitre, très, très, sombre.

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des Reviews

Harry s'assombrit de plus en plus, alors qu'il découvre un mystérieux fantômes...et Abelforth qui complote dans l'ombre.

Je n'avait rien d'écris au préalable, j'ai improvisé. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**R.A.B**

Harry resta, un moment devant la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Il se décida finalement à entrer, et approcha très lentement sa main vers la poigné argenté, ornée d'un serpent. Avec une certaine appréhension il la tourna et entra dans la pièce. Harry fut subjugué. Une immense bibliothèque, presqu'aussi grande que Poudlard, s'étendait devant lui. Il y avait des tables qui s'alignaient près des fenêtres ainsi que des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et des échelles en métal. Il y avait aussi de nombreux tableaux des descendants des Black, et, Harry retint son souffle, un fantôme. Celui-ci avait l'air très ancien et majestueux. Il releva la tête et fonça tout droit sur Harry.

_ Harry Potter, dit le fantôme d'une voix froide, qui aurait crût que vous puissiez voir la bibliothèque.

_ A qui ais-je l'honneur? demanda Harry.

_ Alpharus Gaunt, mort dans cette bibliothèque en 1632, de Sang-Pur, descendant directe de Salazar Serpentard.

_ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? interrogea Harry curieux.

_ Qui ne le connait pas? Je suis un fantôme, il y a diverses manières d'avoir des renseignements. Sans compter, l'_elfe de maison _qui n'a pas l'air de vous appréciez parce que vous êtes un sang-mêlé. Je connais votre histoire par cœur, et je me demande comment un bébé a put défaire un de mes descendant.

_ C'est une blague, dit Harry irrité, je viens dans cette bibliothèque et c'est pour tomber sur un fantôme partisan de Voldemort.

_ Alors c'est vrai, vous prononcez son nom? s'étonna le fantôme.

_ Je ressors, c'était une perte de temps, dit finalement Harry de plus en plus en colère.

Harry commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais fut projeté violemment contre le mur. Il se releva difficilement et foudroya le fantôme du regard.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un fantôme que je n'ai pas de pouvoir, dit Alpharus narquoisement. Les fantômes des sorciers ordinaires sont faibles et n'ont pas de pouvoir, à part le fait de passer à travers les murs. Mais, ceux des grands sorciers ont conservés, au-delà de la mort, une infime partie de leurs pouvoirs, ce qui est encore pas mal. Un des mystère de la magie sans baguette.

_ Que voulez-vous, cracha Harry avec mépris.

_ Comment un défenseur de la lumière peut voir cette bibliothèque?

_ Il m'est arrivé de lancer un ou deux sorts de magie noire, avoua Harry.

_ Vraiment, dit-il étonné, et lesquels?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua Harry sèchement.

_ Vous avez réussit à lancer le _Sectumsempra _l'année dernière, et essayé le _Doloris_.

_ Comment le savez-vous? demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette magique.

_ J'ai aussi des dons de Legilimancie post mortem et on lit en vous, comme un livre ouvert.

_ Super, s'exclama Harry, un fantôme ultra puissant dans la bibliothèque familiale, et qui n'est même pas un Black.

_ C'est une très longue histoire, dit sombrement le fantôme, les vielles familles de Sang-Pur descende toute de Serpentard, la fée Morgane et Merlin.

_ Merlin, s'étonna Harry.

_ Les Potter est l'un d'elle. Vous ne le saviez pas?

_ Non, avoua Harry.

_ Mais aussi de la fée Morgane, reprit Alpharus avec un sourire narquois.

_ Impossible, s'exclama-t-il, toute les Potter sont passés à Gryffondor.

_ Faux, hurla victorieusement le fantôme, votre arrière grand-père était à Serpentard, ainsi que pas mal de votre descendance au cours des siècles.

_ Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Evidemment, soupira le fantôme, on se vante pas de ce genre de chose. Les Potter étaient jusqu'à votre grand-père, du côté des ténèbres et défendaient les droits des Sang-Pur.

_ Je ne vous crois pas, lança Harry dépité à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

_ Sachez que les Black s'entendaient très bien avec les Potter. J'ai même eut l'occasion de leurs parler, ici, dans cette bibliothèque.

Harry soupira. Un fantôme en connaissait plus sur sa famille que lui.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venus dans cette bibliothèque? demanda le fantôme en le dévisageant.

_ Pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, répondit Harry comme si la réponse était évidente.

_ Intéressant, dit-il en le scrutant du regard.

Dans un courent d'air glaciale Harry se retrouva par terre aux pieds du fantôme.

_ Regardes-toi, s'écria Alpharus, tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre face un fantôme. Si je le voulais, je pourrais très bien te livrer à Tom.

_ Vous le connaissez? s'étrangla Harry furieux.

_ C'est un descendant, mais rassures-toi, je ne l'ai vu que pendant son adolescence, quand il enquêtait sur sa famille.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai? demanda Harry toujours à terre.

_ Avec les pouvoirs que j'ai tu serais déjà mort, dit-il d'une froide. Tu es venu ici parce que tu te sens faible, et tu as raison, tu es faible.

_ Je ne veux pas être faible, dit Harry en se relevant de toute sa hauteur, je tuerais Lord Voldemort.

_ Inconscient, c'est de l'inconscience de prononcer son nom. En tout cas Potter, si tu le veux vraiment, ce ne sera pas avec la magie habituelle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il ait pensé la même chose, en allant dans cette bibliothèque, il n'avait pas l'intention d'apprendre la magie noire.

_ Vous essayez de faire quoi, dit Harry mécontent, de me transformer en parfait mage noir?

_ Tu veux battre l'héritier de Serpentard avec des sorts de bas-étage? Je te souhaite bon courage, dans ce cas, et on se reverra, si tu deviens un fantôme.

_ Je crois que j'ai plus rien à faire avec vous, lança Harry d'une voix glacé, et laissez-moi sortir.

Alpharus Gaunt sourit d'un air sadique.

_ Je suis sûr que tu finiras par revenir, complètement désespéré, en te maudissant sur ta faiblesse, argua le fantôme.

_ Peut-être, dit Harry d'un air arrogant qui ne lui allait pas, mais je n'étais pas venu pour faire de la magie noire.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte, avec un sourire.

_ Potter, dit une voix rassurée, tout va bien?

Harry se retourna vivement et vit avec étonnement Abelforth Dumbledore le visage froid avec tout de même une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Comme ça, il s'inquiétait pour lui? Intéressant…

_ Oui, cette bibliothèque est…

_ Hanté par un fantôme qui a énormément de pouvoir, termina Abelforth. Je sais, vous avez fait la connaissance d'Alpharus Gaunt, descendant de Serpentard. Il est très dangereux, Potter, pas uniquement pour ses pouvoirs. Je dirais que c'est lui qui a transformé certains Black, en machine à tuer. Ne tombez pas dans son piège, et évitez de remettre les pieds dans cette bibliothèque.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry confiant, il m'a énervé et en plus il est pour Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry s'était reçut, avant même de citer le mage noir, un regard terrifiant d'Abelforth qui le dissuada de prononcer son nom. Il était en colère à propos du fantôme et Abelforth voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à se maîtriser, malgré ses efforts.

_ Vous devriez prendre la potion que je vous ai donnée, suggéra Abelforth, ça vous calmera. Vous en avez besoin Potter.

_ Je suis parfaitement calme, répliqua sèchement Harry.

_ Bien sûr, et soir j'entendrais Granger se plaindre en disant qu'elle est inquiète pour vous. Votre esprit est fatigué Potter, ça vous fera du bien.

_ Vous avez raison, dit Harry en soupirant.

Il sentait une colère au fond de lui et savais que ce n'était pas la sienne. En tout cas pas entièrement. Comme il ne maîtrisait pas l'_Occlumancie_, cela devait sûrement venir de sa connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, il s'énervait très vite, et la seule façon de résoudre cela pour l'instant, était de prendre de la potion calmante. D'un air décidé, il sortit le flacon, et en avala une goute. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentit assommé et un peu somnolant. Cependant, il était beaucoup plus détendu, mais il vacilla, nauséeux. Abelforth le rattrapa.

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

_ C'est normal, répondit Abelforth, la potion ralentit considérablement ton cœur. Le principal, c'est que tu sois calme.

Harry mit du temps à saisir ce qu'Abelforth voulait dire et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_ Je vais te mener à l'endroit où sont tes amis, dit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Harry se sentait mieux. Son cœur, ayant prit l'habitude de battre beaucoup moins vite, il n'eut plus de nausée, se sentait juste détendu et un peu somnolant. Ces amis étaient réunis dans la salle de l'arbre généalogique des Black.

_ Je vous laisse Potter, dit Abelforth, à demain pour les cours.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, tout en le regardant partir. A peine fut-il rentré dans la pièce que Luna se jetait à son coup.

_ Harry, dit-elle en se détachant de lui, on a trouvé un truc sur les Horcruxes.

Il s'assit, avec lenteur, dans un fauteuil et la regarda sans comprendre. Un éclaire de compréhension, anima ses yeux, presqu'une minutes plus tard.

_ Je pensais à autre chose, se justifia-t-il, qu'avez-vous trouvé?

_ Regardes la tapisserie, dit-elle ne paraissant pas inquiète, tu ne remarques rien à côté de la case brûlé?

Harry leva les yeux et regarda les grosses lettres rouges :

**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

**«Toujours pur»**

Toujours aussi lent, il regarda en bat de l'arbre. A côté de la brûlure, qui remplaçait le nom de Sirius, on pouvait y lire Regulus Arturus Black. Ce qui donnait comme initial R.A.B.

_ Alors c'était Regulus, dit-il finalement, après un long moment de silence.

_ Oui, confirma Hermione en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Il semblerait qu'il avait découvert le Secret de Voldemort, et que, ne supportant pas que quelqu'un soit au courent, Voldemort l'aurait tué pour le réduire au silence.

Encore une fois Harry, sous l'effet de la potion mit plusieurs minutes pour comprendre l'explication d'Hermione.

_ Où est le véritable médaillon dans ce cas? fini-t-il par demander.

_ Justement, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse, comme tu n'étais pas sensé venir, j'ai demandé à Kreattur et il nous a apprit quelque chose de très intéressant.

Quand il eut comprit ce que disait Luna, il éprouva de nouveau de la colère un bref instant. Elle avait osé parler à Kreattur, sans l'en avertir, après sa trahison d'à peine un ans. Mais il ne dit rien, la potion l'apaisa aussitôt, le forçant à se détendre. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se ralentissait encore, tandis qu'il se sentait de plus en plus somnolant.

_ Harry tout va bien? demanda Hermione affolé. Tu es tout pâle.

_ Je vais bien, répondit-il d'un air peut convainquant. Qu'est-ce que Kreattur a dit?

_ C'est Modingus qui aurait volé le médaillon, dit Hermione, on peut supposer qu'il l'a vendu à bon prix.

_ Où? demanda-t-il après un moment d'absence.

_ Sur l'_Allée des Embrumes_, dit Luna sur le ton de l'évidence. Sûrement à la boutique de _Barjow et Beurk_. Il faudra qu'on y aille.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas, lança soudain Harry.

Luna et Hermione se regardèrent. Tout le monde savait que sa dernière escapade sur l'_Allée des Embrumes _avait valu le coma de Ginny.

_ Ecoutes Harry, dit Luna soudain sérieuse, je dois faire des courses sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, donc je peux passer mine de rien sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_.

_ C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, intervient Hermione.

Luna prit un air résolu qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

_ Je ne crois pas, dit-elle assez froidement, tu oublis que je suis une Sang-Pur et que je connais certaines choses, que vous ne connaissez pas.

_ C'est n'importe quoi, s'énerva Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parles comme ça.

Cette dispute énerva singulièrement Harry qui n'avait encore lancé de sort grâce à la potion. D'ailleurs, pour combien de temps? Il sentait qu'elle se dissipait, que son cœur récupérait son rythme normal et qu'il avait, de nouveau, des difficultés à rester calme.

_ Ca suffit, dit-il d'une voix basse mais menaçante.

Les deux filles se turent instantanément et se tournèrent vers Harry.

_ Je suis désolé Hermione, dit-il d'un ton mielleux, mais je crois que Luna a raison.

_ Harry, s'exaspéra-t-elle, comment peux-tu dire…

_ Et j'irais avec Luna, ajouta-t-il. Fin de la discutions nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

Il sortit de la pièce, mais Luna le rattrapa.

_ Harry, dit-elle en se plantant devant lui, je voulais te remercier. Je ne pensais pas tu t'opposerais à Hermione.

Il fut très étonné, mais il apprécia le fait qu'elle vienne le remercier. Comme il avait adoré cette courte sensation de pouvoir, quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Ton idée n'était pas mauvaise, finit-il par dire encore un peu long à la compréhension. Ceci dit Hermione avait raison, ça aurait été imprudent de te laisser seul.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux, merci.

Sur ce, elle lui fit un sur la joue et partit d'un pied sur l'autre.

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Luna Lovegood l'avait embrassé sur la joue? Etais-ce de l'amitié? De l'amour? Mais elle sortait avec Neville, elle ne pouvait l'aimer lui. Il constata que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas libre le dérangeait. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Lui, il aimait Ginny et personne d'autre. Il n'avait pas réussit à protéger la seule personne qu'il aimait, il était trop faible. Il lui fallait plus de pouvoir, c'était évident. Il avait tellement aimé cette puissance tout à l'heure…Non, il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser à ça.

D'un pas résigné, il monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Il était tellement fatigué…La potion, sans doute. Pourtant, ses effets s'étaient entièrement dissipés, il en était certain. Il se coucha, mais ne put dormir. Pendant plus d'une heure, il avait été incapable de fermer l'œil. Dépité, il se releva, résistant à la tentation d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ce fantôme était très dangereux, Abelforth lui avait dit, mais il était intrigué par ce personnage. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir à nouveau une conversation avec lui. Alors, qu'il s'assaillait dans son lit, il remarqua qu'une fiole au liquide bleu était posée sur la commode. Il s'en approcha avec prudence, et vit qu'il y avait également un mot.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Voici une potion calmante qui est la dose au-dessus de ce que vous avez prit. Non, je ne veux pas vous tuer, simplement elle vous plongera dans un profond sommeil qui devrait vous évitez une visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre esprit. Buvez-là, Potter, elle ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour vous._

_Abelforth Dumbledore _

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. La potion calmante n'avait pas été très agréable, mais au moins elle avait marché. Elle paraissait très puissante, surement de la magie noire d'ailleurs, et la façon dont son cœur avait ralentit était assez inquiétant. Alors le fait qu'il puisse y absorber une plus forte dose, paraissait du suicide. En même temps, la potion affaiblissait considérablement tous les organes y comprit le cerveau, ce qui entraînait la somnolence et la fatigue, un bon moyen pour dormir. De toute façon, il était pouvoir faire confiance à Abelforth, non? Celui-ci était de son côté et ne cherchait pas à le tuer. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

D'un geste vif et déterminé, il prit la fiole. Dans un élan de courage, il but en entier la fiole. Il la reposa sur sa table de nuit. Quelques minutes après, il sentit son cœur ralentir, ralentir toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise, dans un très, très faible battement. La fatigue le prit soudain, et il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Abelforth dans tapis dans l'ombre de la porte le regarda. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le mouvement régulier d'une respiration très faible, et eut un sourire sadique en le voyant vomir dans son sommeil.

S'arrachant à sa délectation, il soupira. Albus n'apprécierait pas ses méthodes, mais au moins cela lui permettait de s'assurer que Potter serait tranquille, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Cette potion était de la magie noire à l'état pur, mais elle protégerait Potter, d'une nouvelle intrusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit.

Ce qu'Abelforth ne savait pas, c'était Voldemort voulait parler à Potter plus que tout, et qu'après plusieurs heures d'essais acharnés, il y arriverait. Abelforth pensait avoir prit toutes les précautions, même les plus dangereuses, mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas le plus grand mage d'Angleterre pour rien!

* * *

Laissez-moi des Reviews s'il vous plait!

C'est ma plus ancienne fanfiction et j'aimerais, vraiment, vraiment avoir votre avis.

J'espère aussi qu'il y aura de nouveau fan!

Au prochain chapitre


	12. Chapter 12 Anéantissement

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre bien sadique et un peu dure psychologiquement pour certaine âme sensible, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant (voire même plus) que le précédent.

Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, ceux qui laissent des Reviews et les nouveaux qui on lut les 11 chapitre. Voici la 12ème!

J'ai rencontré un écrivain qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas ce forcer à écrire, mais écrire quand on est inspiré. Il appelle ça " la libido d'écrire". Donc j'écris quand je suis inspiré, et plus forcément dans l'ordre comme je vous ai habitué à une certaine période. La fanfiction **Serpentarde** me captive et est plus facile à écrire, donc elle devrait aller plus vite, et pas de panique pour **Changement de Direction**, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Ceci dit Les Ténèbres sont les plus fortes avec 1 chapitre, je vais peut-être l'abandonner, on verra si je suis inspiré.

En attendant bonne lecture pour ce 12ème chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Anéantissement**

_ Alors Potter, on essaye de se protéger de moi, dit une voix aiguë et froide facilement reconnaissable.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était dans un grand manoir aux murs froids et à la pierre dure. Il se demandait comment il avait atterrit ici, alors qu'il avait but la potion et qu'il était dans son lit.

_ Nous sommes dans ton esprit Potter, expliqua froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est une projection. La potion que tu as ingurgité est d'un très haut niveau de magie noire, à tel point que j'ai faillit échouer. Je te crois fort Potter, mais pas assez pour réaliser un tel exploit.

_ Que voulez-vous, cracha Harry qui s'était relevé d'un air fière.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux rouges jusqu'à devenir deux fentes dangereuses, puis il sourit d'un air amusé.

_ Je m'étonne qu'une telle personne soit contre moi avec cette magie, répondit-il d'une froide. Qui était-ce?

Harry était fou de rage. Comment Voldemort osait lui demandait une information capitale? Il regarda autours de lui s'il n'avait pas une sortie, mais c'était peine perdu. Savoir qu'il était dans son esprit était, surprenant. Il remarqua qu'il avait sa baguette, il s'en saisit d'un geste vif et la pointa droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ _Stupéfix!_ cria Harry en sa direction.

Voldemort sourit et ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette magique. A la grande stupeur d'Harry, il arrêta le rayon de lumière rouge avec la paume de sa main. Le sortilège se brisa contre une sorte de bouclier invisible. Cela découragea Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette encore plus puissante que celle de Dumbledore.

_ C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Potter, interrogea-t-il en ricanant. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de sort basique que tu m'auras, et tu le sais très bien.

Harry baissa les yeux, oui il le savait. De toute évidence, il lui faudrait d'autres connaissances que celle de Poudlard pour avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

_ Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter, continua-t-il sèchement, dis-moi qui est un maître en magie noire.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je vais le dire? s'écria Harry énervé.

_ Vois-tu Potter je suis déjà dans ton esprit, fit-il remarquer d'un rictus froid, donc si je le veux, je peux chercher l'information moi-même ou te la faire dire.

Le sous-entendu était très claire, fit frissonner Harry et rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, Harry ne pouvait pas céder, ce n'était pas possible.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à lire mon esprit, balança Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

_ Avec plaisir, dit Voldemort d'un sourire sadique, je vais même faire mieux que ça et tu ne résisteras pas longtemps.

Sans qu'Harry n'ai put faire quoique se soit, il sentit une pression dans son esprit oppressante qui lui faisait mal.

_ Tu me dis qui est ce mystérieux sorcier, et j'arrête Potter, résonna la voix gutturale de Voldemort.

_ Je ne vous direz rien, dit-il se crispant à cause la douleur.

_ J'en doute, répondit une voix aiguë et froide.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres augmenta sa pression sur l'esprit d'Harry. Celui-ci retint un cri. La douleur était insupportable et pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de son ennemi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête lourde et il avait de plus en plus mal. Bientôt la nausée le prit, et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il se retrouva donc, à genoux, aux pieds de son ennemi, ses deux mains tenant sa tête.

_ Arrêtes Tom, gémit Harry.

_ Uniquement lorsque tu m'auras dit qui est ce sorcier, et ne m'appelles pas Tom.

La douleur redoubla encore plus et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il s'effondra au sol, même plus capable de se tenir sur ses genoux. Une brume envahit son esprit, une étrange fatigue et une envie que tout se termine, que cette atroce douleur disparaisse.

_ S'il te plait, supplia Harry se maudissant pour sa faiblesse.

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent d'un étrange éclat, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à fléchir.

_ Je veux mon information, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres passablement énervé.

_ Je…, craqua Harry en bégayant avec hésitation car la douleur ne lui permettait plus de penser correctement. Abelfoth, Abelfoth Dumbledore.

La douleur avait diminué de façon considérable, mais n'avait pas totalement disparut. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait, et fronça les sourcils.

_ Le petit frère d'Albus Dumbledore? demanda-t-il contrarié.

_ O-oui, répondit-il la voix hésitante.

_ Fait-il partit de _l'Ordre du Phénix_? interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix dénué de tous sentiments.

_ J-je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Harry.

_ Ne me mens pas Potter, hurla Voldemort fou de rage. Je sais toujours lorsqu'on me ment.

La douleur qui s'était un peu calmé, redoubla en martelant le crâne d'Harry. Il se contracta, c'était insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Maintenant j'espère que tu vas me dire la vérité, menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale en sortant sa baguette. _Endolo_…

_ Attends, cria Harry faiblement, Abelforth est le nouveau directeur de l'Ordre.

_ Intéressant, dit Voldemort en baissant sa baguette. Ce n'était pas si difficile de répondre, n'est-ce pas?

La douleur cessa enfin. Harry haleta, et s'assit douloureusement. Il avait cédé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'allait-il dire à Abelforth? Qu'il l'avait dénoncé à Voldemort? Il respira un grand coup. La meilleure façon était de ne pas l'avertir, en tout cas de passer sous silence le moment où il l'avait trahit. Harry arriva tout de même à se relever et était en colère contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi sur lui-même. Encore une fois, il s'était montré particulièrement faible et n'avait pas put se défendre et pire encore, il a cédé sous la torture. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Des envies de vengeance le prirent soudain. Il avait envie de voir Voldemort souffrir et de lui faire payer tous ses crimes, à commencer par celui de ses parents. Il avait les yeux remplis de haine et de fureur, ce qui les faisaient briller dans la semis obscurité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne disait rien et suivait le cours de ses pensées. Ce qu'il y voyait le plaisait beaucoup. Il avait tout fait pour attiser sa haine et Potter, comme toujours, tombait la tête la première dedans.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de trop faible Potter, finit par dire Voldemort, il n'y a qu'une seule magie qui te donnerait plus de pouvoir.

_ Jamais je ne ferais de magie noire, lâcha Harry avec rancune.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le scruta de ses yeux froid et beaucoup trop rouge. Il eut un sourire narquois et malveillant.

_ C'est trop tard, dit-il en détachant toutes les lettres, tu as déjà essayé les _Impardonnables_ et le sort du _Sectumsempra_. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, mais seulement la puissance qui compte. Il y a ceux qui sont trop faible pour l'avoir, et ceux qui ont le cran de la rechercher pour obtenir le pouvoir.

Harry écoutait la voix presque hypnotique de Voldemort, et trouva qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les deux camps utilisaient les mêmes armes avec des magies différentes, mais au fond c'était pareille. Ce n'était pas avec ses connaissances de Poudlard qu'il allait pouvoir battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas s'engager dans ça au départ, mais la vengeance était une motivation suffisante.

_ Ce n'est certainement pas avec la magie noire que j'y arriverais, dit dédaigneusement Harry en essayant de s'en convaincre.

_ Vraiment Potter? dit Voldemort d'une voix menaçante. Tu n'en es pas convaincu toi-même. Je le vois dans ton esprit. Tu es intelligent tu pourrais obtenir bien plus, avec la magie noire, comme la puissance, le pouvoir…

_ Ca suffit, coupa Harry jugeant les arguments du Seigneur des Ténèbres trop dérangeant, je ne ferais plus de magie noire et maintenant laissez-moi.

_ J'ai vraiment crut, prononça Voldemort d'une moqueuse, l'espace d'un instant, que tu aurais le courage d'obtenir un moyen pour me tuer. J'ai été idiot de le penser, mais je vais te convaincre.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire, interrogea Harry s'attendant au pire.

_ Tu ne seras plus jamais le même après ça, Potter.

Sur ce, Voldemort brandit sa baguette sur lui. Harry se sentit mal, sa vu s'obstruait et devenait noir, puis il vit des souvenirs. Sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des ténèbres lors de sa première année où il s'était sentit impuissant fasse aux yeux rouges…sa fascination pour Jédusort la deuxième année…l'affrontement contre Voldemort dans le cimetière où il avait eut l'impression d'être faible…La salle des prophéties, sa peine pour la mort de Sirius, sa joie énorme lorsqu'il s'était venger de Bellatrix avec le _Doloris_ et sa paralysie fasse au mage noire…la mort de Dumbledore…Ginny qui se faisait torturer sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire…Trelawney qui se faisait tuer, la vue de son sang ruisselant sur le carrelage et du serpent qui commençait à la manger…Non, cria Harry dans son sommeil. Sa volonté expulsa le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son esprit et put continuer à dormir paisiblement. C'était le réveille qui n'allait pas être facile.

Pendant ce temps, Abelforth était au chevet de Ginny. Celle-ci, grâce aux soins de Madisson et ceux de magie noire d'Abelforth, était sur le point de se réveiller. Seulement, le petit frère d'Albus ne voulait pas qu'elle distraie Potter. Ce n'était véritablement pas le moment pour Abelfoth, Potter devait être seul. Comme d'habitude, il avait tout prévu. D'après un livre, il avait concocté un gaz extrêmement nocif certes, mais terriblement efficace. Assis dans un fauteuil un grimoire à la main, il attendait son réveil en lui jetant régulièrement des regards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvra les yeux. Abelforth le remarqua et ferma son livre d'un bruit sec, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

_ Vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit-il simplement.

_ Combien de temps? demanda-t-elle.

_ Un certains temps, répondit-il.

Devant cette remarque énigmatique et son regard bleu perçant, elle ne put s'éviter de se rappeler de son directeur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas de la famille d'Albus? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Effectivement, répondit-il étonné par la perspicacité de la fille, je suis son petit frère Abelforth Dumbledore et c'est moi qui l'ai remplacé en tant que directeur de _l'Ordre du Phénix_.

_ Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire comment va Harry, suggéra-t-elle.

_ Il va très bien, mentit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Mademoiselle Weasley, il faut que vous sachiez, que c'est un véritable miracle si vous vous en êtes sortit.

_ Je sais, dit-elle tristement les larmes aux yeux.

_ Il faudra que vous restiez encore quelques jours au lit et que vous preniez un traitement, argumenta-t-il d'un air très convainquant.

_ Très bien, dit-elle d'un air las.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous? demanda-t-il.

_ Ca va, répondit-elle, je crois que je pourrais me lever.

_ Pas si vite, dit-il en se rapprochant pour être derrière elle. Je vais voir si vous n'avez rien.

Il lança juste quelque sorts de diagnostique et constata qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Ceci dit son système immunitaire était encore très endommagé. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait que le gaz, l'intoxique et fasse son effet. Mais avant il allait s'amuser avec elle, après tout ce n'était qu'une femme. Abelforth posa impérialement sa grande main sur son épaule. Ginny le prit pour un geste amical et ne releva pas. Profitant du fait, qu'elle n'ai rien dit, il fit courir ses doigts le long de son coup. Ginny n'aimait pas ça, mais elle ne voulait pas vexer Abelfoth, elle ne dit rien. Ne voyant aucune résistance de sa part il caressa sa joue. Elle ne détestait pas ce contacte doux et tiède sur sa joue. Etait-il en train d'abuser d'elle ou était-ce seulement affectueux? Elle était horriblement gênée par la situation et ne savait pas comment réagir.

_ Vous pouvez arrêtez? demanda-t-elle enfin avec un sourire crispé.

_ Non, répondit-il simplement en laissant courir une main sur ses formes.

Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire arrivait. Elle essaya de se décaler, mais Abelforth l'en empêcha. Il avait un bras autours de sa taille, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de bouger. Désespérée, elle commença à hurler, et, très vite Abelforth lui mit la paume de sa main sur la bouche, ce qui étouffa les cris. Il glissa doucement son autre main sous sa chemise de nuit et caressa sa poitrine. Celle-ci pleura et commença à se débattre pour lui échapper. Mais Abelforth retira sa main, resserra sa prise sur elle et ouvrit une fiole à la fumée verte clair, l'obligeant à la respirer.

Une excellente et douce odeur de pomme, envahit alors ses narines et donna tout d'un coup à Ginny l'envie de dormir. Elle se débattait de moins en moins et tombait dans un doux sommeil. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, essayant de résister au sommeil qui l'envahissait, mais ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et elle ne put résister plus longtemps. L'odeur était si assommante qu'elle se laissa aller à une semi-conscience. Puis, se reprenant, elle ouvrit les yeux et se débâtit avec force d'abord, puis sentit son corps s'engourdir et son esprit devenir cotonneux, réduisant ainsi sa résistance.

Abelforth s'étonnait de la volonté de Ginny. Un sorcier classique aurait sombré dans l'inconscience en quelques secondes. Or, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance tout de suite, ce qui lui avait permit de prendre le contrôle sur le gaz. Elle avait un fort potentiel magique, sans aucun doute, mais dans l'immédiat elle lui était gênante. Il fallait qu'elle retombe dans le coma. Il était donc obligé de lui mettre les émanations de gaz directement dans ses narines. Elle en respirerait trois fois plus et risquait une intoxication, mais au moins se serait efficace.

Abelforth, sans aucune pitié, rapprocha le flacon de gaz sous son nez. Elle réussit à tourner la tête pour échapper aux émanations, mais il lui mit de force, la tête au-dessus de la fiole. Cette douce odeur sucrée était plus forte et elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Son cœur s'emballa, sa vue se brouilla, et sa volonté faiblissait encore. Le produit était en train de complètement l'anesthésier et elle n'avait plus la force pour se débattre. Soudain, elle eut une brûlure au niveau des poumons et se mit à convulser, ce qui l'affaiblissait considérablement. Ne pouvant plus résister longtemps à l'anesthésiant, elle tomba dans un sommeil léger.

Abelforth l'allongea, la tête sur son oreiller et la regarda avec un sourire satisfait d'abord et d'un air inquiet ensuite. Elle était dans une sorte de sommeil très léger, alors que normalement, elle aurait dut sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle s'agitait beaucoup trop pour que sa soit le cas. Il lui ouvrit la bouche, lui boucha le nez, et fit rentrer du gaz à l'intérieur. Elle eut de nouveau des convulsions, puis perdit connaissance pratiquement instantanément.

Abelforth sourit sadiquement tout en refermant le flacon. Ca y était, il avait réussit. Il regarda avec délectation le corps inanimé de la jeune-fille. Cette fois-ci, elle était réellement dans le coma. Elle avait fait preuve d'une très grande résistance, ce qui était rare. Il repensa à la façon dont-il avait joué avec elle. Ginny était tombée dans le panneau, comme si lui, allait s'abaisser à violer une fille de seize-ans. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait jamais fait… Il avait pensé que ça l'anéantirait et qu'elle se laisserait faire, mais ça avait été tout le contraire, sauf au début. S'il y avait une prochaine fois, il donnerait une potion pour qu'elle soit plus malléable. Elle lui avait beaucoup trop résisté, ne serais-je qu'avec la potion. Il était certain que sans sa détermination, elle n'aurait pas tenu une minute. Il sortit un nouveau le flacon, qu'il transforma avec sa baguette, en gaz incolore et à l'aspect inoffensif. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il transféra l'anesthésique dans la perfusion en lévitation qui alimentait Ginny en potion de_ Régénération Sanguine_.

Avec cette dose, elle ne pourrait pas se réveiller avant ce soir et à ce moment là il en remettrait. Ce gaz, qu'il avait trouvé dans un très vieux livre de magie noire, agissait comme un puissant anesthésiant venant de venin de serpent, et c'était parfait qu'il passe dans le sang: le produit agirait plus vite. Les yeux d'Abelfoth brillèrent étrangement. De cette façon, l'effet du gaz durerait plus longtemps et il se rependrait dans tout son corps. Cependant, ce gaz était trop toxique pour qu'il puisse continuer à lui en administrer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen et il avait déjà une petite idée.

Avant tout, il fallait qu'il couvre ses traces pour que cette petite fouineuse de Guérisseuse ne se doute de rien. A ce moment là, Ginny eut de violentes convulsions dans son coma. Abelforth mit en place un sortilège de présence, qui lui révélerait si quelqu'un venait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, prit de façon impérieuse son bras et murmura un sort qui lui fit une légère entaille d'où perlait le sang. Il versa de la potion calmante dans la plaie avant de la refermer magiquement. Cela ralentirait son cœur qui battait trop vite, à un rythme presque normal et empêcherait les convulsions ou les spasmes. Il pointa donc sa baguette sur la tête de Ginny.

_ _Oubliette!_ chuchota-t-il.

Un éclair de lumière jaune envahit la pièce et Ginny ne savait plus rien de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se rappellerait pas de s'être réveillé ce jour là, ni de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Comme ça, l'incident ne serait pas divulgué et c'était parfait pour Abelforth. Avec de la magie noir indétectable, il truqua le diagnostique en enlevant l'intoxication et les traces magiques de gaz.

Satisfait de son travail, il se rassit dans le fauteuil reprenant la lecture de son grimoire. Quelques minutes plus tard Madisson, la Guérisseuse, arrivait et ne se doutait de rien.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il avait la tête lourde et elle lui faisait horriblement mal. L'esprit cotonneux et très brouiller, il mit ses pieds par terre dans ses chaussons. Une fois debout, il vacilla mais arriva malgré tout à rester ses pieds.

La conversation de Voldemort dans son esprit pendant qu'il dormait lui revint brusquement. Il se souvient avoir cédé sous la torture et lui révéler des éléments important sur Abelforth. Il avait eut tellement mal à la tête, il se demanda si c'était aussi pire que le _Doloris_. C'était peut-être même pire. Une douleur atroce qui avait résonné dans tout son esprit. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible, et insignifiant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait put faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et encore pire, il avait arrêté un Stupéfix de la main. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel pouvoir. Dumbledore pouvait récupérer sa baguette avec sa magie, mais pas arrêter un sortilège d'une main. Il était détruit, anéantit.

Pire encore, il se rappela de la voix envoûtante de Voldemort qui l'incitait à faire de la magie noire, et de ses arguments avec lesquels il était d'accord. Comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec ce tueur? C'était juste un rêve, pensa-t-il. Mais, il savait que c'était plus que ça, et il se demanda s'il aurait réagit différemment face à lui.

Puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se rappela de ses souvenirs qui avaient été soigneusement sélectionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des souvenirs trop traumatisants, des évènements qu'Harry avait tenté d'oublier et qui refaisaient surface. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie: la vengeance. Ca lui prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais au bout du compte il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Voldemort avait réussit, il l'avait annihilé moralement et psychologiquement. Les yeux empreint de tristesse, il fit un sourire froid et se leva d'un bon. Il prit sa baguette, posé sur la table basse d'un geste vif, et sortit de la pièce.

Naturellement, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Abelforth, mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait cédé, ni qu'il l'avait trahit. Il tapa à la porte de bois, puis sans attendre l'aval d'Abelforth, il entra. Il le trouva, un livre en lévitation, en train de faire une potion. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir Harry.

_ Bonjour monsieur Potter, dit Abelforth en le regardant droit dans les yeux, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'odeur de la potion le rendait un peu somnolant, si bien qu'il dut s'assoir.

_ C'est une potion de sommeil, demanda Harry en se demandant ce que faisait le petit frère d'Albus Dumbledore.

_ Elle est si efficace que ça, remarqua Abelforth avec un petit sourire, c'est une potion très complexe qui endort la personne au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il faut la boire pour qu'elle agisse réellement, mais je vais quelque chose.

Il brandit sa baguette et fit un mouvement complexe, aussitôt la fatigue et le malaise d'Harry disparurent.

_ Merci, dit Harry reconnaissant, comment va Ginny?

_ Elle va mieux, c'est indéniable, répondit Abelforth avec une mine triste, mais elle encore dans le coma.

Harry baissa la tête tristement. Ginny sortirait-elle un jour du coma? Et en plus, c'était en partie sa faute.

_ Que vouliez-vous dire? interrogea-t-il. Tu veux de la potion calmante, c'est dangereux de…

_ Votre potion n'a pas marché, coupa Harry furieux, vous me devez des explications.

Le masque d'Abelforth vola en éclat pour la première fois. Il était fou de rage. Il ne supportait pas l'échec.

_ Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a put contourner la potion? demanda-t-il furieusement avec les yeux brillant.

_ Je…je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec la peur au ventre.

La simple vu d'Abelforth en colère faisait peur à Harry et lui rappelait Voldemort. Mais, celui-ci se reprit et se reconstitua rapidement son visage froid et impassible.

_ Bien, dit-il simplement, restons calme. Donc, malgré cette potion dangereuse que je t'ai donné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussit à pénétrer ton esprit, encore. Tu as encore vu des mangemorts se faire torturer, ou ce genre de chose?

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Harry sombrement, il m'a parlé et m'a dit que c'était une projection.

_ Il a utilisé un pouvoir bien plus grand que ta connexion, je ne pouvais pas m'y attendre. Qu'a-t-il dit?

Harry était bien décidé à ne pas lui révéler toute la vérité. Ce n'est pas du mensonge, se persuada-t-il, c'est de l'omission.

_ Il m'a torturé, a essayé de me pousser à bout, et m'a venté les mérites de la magie noire. Si non, il a aussi fait réapparaitre des pires souvenirs.

_ Pour vous brisez psychologiquement, je suppose, conclu Abelforth la voix grave. Vous allez bien, monsieur Potter? Ne vous laissez pas abattre.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, je vais très bien, mentit-il de façon très convaincante.

_ Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous oubliez volontairement de me dire quelque chose? Vous n'avez jamais été un très bon _Occlumens_, Potter, dit-il d'une voix froide en le fixant de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Cette dernière phrase lui rappela trop Albus Dumbledore, il y avait tout juste deux mois. Il revu les images de son directeur se faire tuer par Rogue de nouveau fraiche dans son esprit, et la tristesse le submergea. Il se reprit très vite, il ne pouvait pas éprouver de la tristesse, il avait une vengeance à exécuter. De toute façon, il l'avait trahit en le manipulant pour qu'il aille se faire tuer, donc il n'avait aucune pitié à avoir. C'était toujours douloureux de voir quelqu'un se faire tuer, mais au moins il était débarrassé de son emprise. Son petit frère était assez sadique, mais un expert en magie noire et Harry avait confiance en lui. Et pourtant…pour que la douleur s'arrête il l'avait dénoncé en donnant son nom et son statut au sein de _l'Ordre_.

_ Ne pensez pas trop Potter, retentit soudain la voix stridente d'Abelforth qui le passait au rayon X. Vous avez raison, mon frère ne mérite pas qu'on regrette sa mort, et ça me touche que vous ayez confiance en moi, mais qu'avez-vous fait déjà?

Harry trembla. Il avait lut dans ses pensées, il aurait dut s'y attendre. Comment allait-il réagir? Il décida, en prenant un air sûr, de nier.

_ Rien, répondit Harry, je vous assure.

_ Je sais très bien lorsqu'on me ment, répondit-il avec un regard menaçant.

_ Mais…

_ Vous croyez pouvoir me trompez Potter? coupa-t-il d'un ton ironique.

_ Je…

_ Je déteste lorsqu'on ne me dit pas la vérité, dit Abelforth d'un ton mièvre qui ne lui allait pas.

_ Très bien, céda Harry, j'ai dit à Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui que vous étiez directeur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Abelforth Dumbledore le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

_ De toute façon, il aurait finit par le découvrir, finit-il par dire sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Vous ne m'en voulez pas, dit Harry avec étonnement s'attendant à une colère noire de la part du sorcier.

_ C'est trop tard Potter, lança-t-il avec ironie, ceci dit j'aurais apprécié que vous m'en parliez de suite.

_ Comment empêcher de nouveau ce genre de situation? demanda Harry confus.

_ L'Occlumancie c'est la seule solution, répondit Abelfoth avec un air désolé.

_ Vous pouvez me donner un cours ? demanda Harry.

_ Votre esprit est encore trop faible Potter, répondit Abelforth.

_ Je vais y aller. Au revoir.

Sur ce, Abelforth lui fit un signe de tête, Harry se leva et franchit la porte.

Ce matin-là, il était très tôt et Harry douta que ses amis soient déjà debout, pourtant il décida d'aller au salon avec la tapisserie des Black. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Luna Lovegood en train de lire un livre. Il ne voulait pas la déranger, mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait vu. Elle posa d'un geste sec son grimoire sur la table basse. Harry, repéré, décida de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Tu es déjà levé Harry, constata-elle de sa voix rêveuse en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Effectivement, soupira Harry, c'est encore Tu-sais-Qui qui s'est introduit dans mon esprit.

Harry ne s'était même pas aperçut de ne pas avoir prononcé le nom du mage noire. Luna soupira tristement.

_ Mon père est harcelé par le nouveau Département de la presse magique, qui trouve qu'il met des choses diffamatoire dans le _Chicaneur_, lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

_ Luna, dit Harry avec un air désespéré, je suis désolé.

Harry et Luna étaient à ce moment là aussi anéantit l'un que l'autre. Cherchant à attirer son attention, elle lui prit la main. Harry n'était nullement déranger par la main chaude de Luna qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

_ Nous vivons des moments difficiles Harry, dit-elle soudain, Ginny qui est toujours dans le coma, mon père, c'est un cauchemar…

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber sur le visage pâle de Luna et elle prit Harry dans ses bras, en pleurant contre lui. Harry ne se dégagea pas, il voulait réconforter Luna et il passa une main derrière son dos. Il était aussi désespéré que lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Il avait tellement besoin d'amour à ce moment précis, et Ginny était dans le coma alors que Luna était là. Ceci dit, il lui fallait sa vengeance. Avec une douceur extrême, il se dégagea de Luna, le visage ruisselant de larme, les yeux brillant.

_ Luna, dit-il froidement en s'étant composé un masque impassible, nous irons au _Chemin de Traverse_ cet après-midi. J'ai des chose à faire.

Il se leva, mais elle en fit de même et le regarda avec des yeux sévères.

_ Harry, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse et faible, fais-attention à toi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il sèchement.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, répondit-elle avec une voix dure qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Il fut troublé par son attention et par sa dureté qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite, vers la bibliothèque, sans croiser personne, dans la pénombre et le calme d'un matin. Une fois arrivé devant, il hésita, comme l'autre fois. Abelforth lui avait dit que ce fantôme était très dangereux, mais il avait envie de lui reparler. Il connaissait tellement de choses sur sa famille que lui-même ignorait. Il avait l'impression, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. Et puis, une telle disposition de savoir, ne demandait qu'à être exploré. Il entra finalement dans la bibliothèque et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le fantôme arriva à une vitesse spectaculaire et s'arrêta net devant lui.

_ J'étais sûr que vous reviendriez monsieur Potter, dit Alpharus avec un rictus victorieux si c'était possible pour un fantôme. Vous vous sentez trop faible, n'est-ce pas. N'essayez pas de le nier, continua-t-il avant même que Harry est put dire quoique se soit, je vois clairement dans votre esprit. Le désir de puissance et de venger sont plus fort que l'amour…

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est une fin un peu sadique, mais je suis intransigeante, vous aurez la suite dans le chapitre 13.

Ceci dit, si vous voulez poser des questions j'y répondrais avec bonheur.

Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi et s'il vous plait dites-moi ce qui est bien et ce je dois changer. Une Review qui me dit que ma fanfiction est bien, me flatte, mais ne me permet pas de progresser. Je prends la critique comme une chance de progresser en tant qu'écrivain, dans mes fanfictions mais aussi dans mes écrits personnels.

Bisous, au prochain chapitre.


	13. Chapter 13 Qui suisje?

Coucou tous le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre très attendu pour cette Fanfiction. Il y a de l'action, des doutes, des questions et une petite scène un peu chaude, il en faut pour tous les goûts.

Merci pour tous ceux qui me laissent des Reviews et qui suivent ma fanfiction, ça fait toujours plaisir.

J'ai fait ce chapitre dès que j'avais terminé mes épreuves de bac, j'ai juste un oral lundi encore. Je sais que beaucoup de bacheliers et d'étudiants sont en pleine période d'examen, alors bonne chance à vous.

Je suis désolée s'il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, mais mon ordi est cassé et sur celui de mon père je n'ai pas de correcteur, donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour supprimer les fautes de frappes, les mots courants, mais s'il en reste encore pardonnez-moi.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Qui suis-je?**

_ Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lâcha Harry de mauvaise hummeur. Volde...

_ Silence, coupa avec autorité le fantôme. Prononcer son nom risque de porter malheur.

_ Il, commença Harry terrifié, il est trop fort. Il a réussit à arrêter un stupéfix avec sa main.

_ Regardez-vous Potter, commenta Alpharus, vous êtes un jeune sorcier pathétique, qui n'est même pas capable de se défendre.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais le battre, continua Harry désespéré, il faut que je devienne puissant. Je veux me vanger de qu'il m'a fait, en particulier le meurtre de mes parents.

A présent, Harry Potter était passé du désespoir à une assurence destructive. Les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux brillants de fureur, il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa au hasard. Un jet de lumière rouge bordeau percuta une étagère, des dizaines de livres tombères dans des bruits de chute faisant virevolter la poussière comme une brume sinistre.

_ Potter, je vous prie d'arrêtter immédiatement, réprima le fantôme d'une voix excessivement calme. Ces livres sont extrêmement anciens et certains sont dangereux. Cette bibliothèque n'est pas un terrain de Quidditch.

_ Veillez m'excuser, répondit Harry d'une voix mielleuse, j'ai justre eut un moment d'égarement.

_ Bien, je vous préfère comme ça, remarqua Alpharus en bougeant sa main fantomatique ce qui remit les livres à leur place. La clef d'un bon sorcier c'est qu'il est capable de se maîtriser, Potter.

_ Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de se maîtriser lui, répliqua Harry d'une voix cinglante.

_ Parfaitement Potter, le mage noir impulsif et indiscipliné est juste une façade et c'est pour ça qu'il est si dangereux. Il va falloir travailler sur votre maîtrise.

_ Je pourrais peut-être trouver une manière de l'atteindre, suggéra Harry en réfléchissant.

_ Comment comptez-vous faire? demanda le fantôme avec une pointe d'ironie.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en fixant Apharus d'un regard interrogatif, c'est vous l'expert en magie noire ici.

_ Je croirais entendre Tom, la première fois où il a mit les pieds dans cette bibliothèque. Oui Potter, il y a des branches oubliées de la magie noire qui permettent de faire souffrir quelqu'un à distance. Mais pour une personne qui ne voulait pas toucher à cette magie, c'est un peu radical.

_ Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans ma tête la nuit prochaine, dit Harry sombrement.

_ Que vous a-t-il fait Potter pour que vous changiez d'avis de cette façon?

_ Il m'a juste montré le monde différemment, bougonna-t-il, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

_ En tout cas, cette magie a été oublié durant les siècles parce qu'elle était extrêmement dangereuse, raconta Alpharus. A cette époque peu de sorciers avaient la puissance de l'utiliser. Et quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté pourrait y laisser la vie.

_ Alors quoi, il faudrait que j'apprenne je ne sais pas combien de sorts pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre? lança-t-il avec énervement.

_ Potter calmez-vous, hurla le fantôme, il faut que vous restiez calme. Vous ne vouliez pas devenir plus fort?

_ Evidemment, répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture sur le ton de l'évidence.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, faites preuve de patience, et apprenez des sorts qui pourront vous protégez la prochaine fois que vous tombez sur un mangemort.

_ D'accord, on commence par quel sort Alpharus?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en tous cas ça t'as permit de prendre conscience de la réalité. Ca ne va pas être facile Potter, vraiment pas. C'est un art complexe, que les grandes lignées apprennes jeune car la magie noire est plus simple, mais plus on vieilli plus elle est difficile. Et ce n'est surtout pas quelque chose qu'on peut abandonner, Potter. Quand on est dedans, on est dedans.

_ Je ne laisserais pas ce mage noir me pourrir la vie.

_ Charmant, remarqua le fantôme. Mets-ta baguette magique par terre et essaye de la faire venir à toi.

_ Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, observa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Albus Dumbledore était capable de le faire.

_ C'est de la magie sans baguette, mais la concentration que ça va te demander, te seras nécessaire à la magie noire. Si tu y arrive, tu pourras en faire plus aisément.

Harry voulait vraiment devenir plus puissant pour être capable de se défendre face à son pire ennemis. Et l'envoyer devant lui sans autres sorts que des connaissances scolaires, était clairement du pur suicide. En réalité, Albus Dumbledore l'avait bien manipulé.

Pendant plus de trois heures, il essaya de faire décoller sa baguette du sol, mais n'y arriva pas et il commença à désespérer et à s'énerver.

_ Je n'aurais pas dut vous écoutez, éclata-t-il au bout d'un moment. Au lieu d'apprendre des choses utiles, je perds mon temps à essayer de faire de la magie sans baguette. Je ne suis pas un grand sorcier.

_ Vraiment Potter, répliqua Alpharus. Avec le nombre de fois où tu as rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres et survécut, tu trouves que tu n'es pas un grand sorcier. Tu as un potentiel énorme, dont tu ne te rends même pas compte.

_ J'en ai assez, je vais sortir de cette bibliothèque et ne plus revenir.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile, répliqua le fantôme. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras.

_ J'en ai marre, cria Harry avec une telle rage que l'étagère à côté de lui explosa.

Harry se calma immédiatement et regarda Alpharus Gaunt d'un air soupçonneux. Mais celui-ci esquissa un pâle sourire.

_ C'est toi qui viens de faire exploser cette étagère Potter, de la magie sans baguette, ce qui signifie que tu en es parfaitement capable.

_ Ca ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais de la magie instinctive, remarqua-t-il en pensant à tante Marge qu'il avait gonflé par magie sans baguette.

Sur ce, il reprit sa baguette et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, mais fut projeté contre le mur avant d'avoir put faire quoique se soi.

_ Bien Potter, dit Alpharus d'une voix menaçante, je suis le fantôme le plus puissant d'Angleterre, alors ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi. Tu vas remettre ta baguette à terre et la faire venir à toi. Cette fois tu vas t'y mettre sérieusement, c'est juste une question de concentration et de volonté.

Dans quoi Harry s'était embarqué, il n'en savait rien. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite personnelle de ne pas être capable de récupérer sa baguette. Il avait affronté un Basilic et il n'était même pas apte à posseder sa baguette, il fallait corriger cela. Résigné, il se leva, mit sa précieuse baguette de Phénix à terre et recommença l'exercice avec plus de conviction. Au bout d'une demie-heure, il parvint à la faire bouger et une heure plus tard, sa baguette lévitait, mais ça laissait encore à désirer.

_ C'est insuffisant Potter, s'énervait le fantôme en devenant plus translucide, tu n'arrives même pas à récupérer ta baguette, elle tombe en plein millieux. Tu recommences.

_ J'en peut plus, siffla Harry en _Fourchelangue_ complètement épuisé ne sachant plus quelle langue il parlait.

_ Je m'en fou Potter, répondit-il en produisant le même sifflement, je crois savoir que tu sors cette après-midi et ça te sera utile.

_ Vous parlez _Fourchelangue_, demanda Harry abasourdit.

_ Evidemment, je suis un descendant directe de Serpentard. Maintenant, tu sortiras de cette pièce que lorsque tu auras réussit. Si tu veux faire de la magie noire, tu devras apprendre à te dépasser Potter.

Harry était pratiquement au bord de l'évanouissement et des larmes, mais il avait raison, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Les autres allaient sûrement se demander où il était passé, mais s'il se dépêchait, il serait présent pour le déjeuner et ensuite il irait à la recherche de l'Horcruxe avec Luna. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois. Sa baguette ne tenait plus en lévitation au millieux de sa trajectoire, et s'écrasait, une fois de plus au sol. A force d'acharnement, vingt minutes plus tard, sa baguette fonça à une vitesse vertigineuse vers lui et il l'attrapa au vol. Harry sourit de satisfation, il était fière de lui. Enfin des résultats. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussit. Au moins, cet exercice, lui avait momentanément fait oublier les images sanglantes que Voldemort avait ravivées dans son esprit.

_ Cela semblait pas mal, dit Alpharus avec un air de septicisme qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Recommences deux fois pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un coup de chance. Allez, dépêches-toi.

Harry soupira, remit sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui et recommença l'expérience. Les deux fois il obtint un résultat encore meilleur que le premier.

_ Ca y est vous êtes content, lâcha Harry dédaigneusement.

_ Félicitation Harry, j'aurais bien applaudit, mais je ne peux pas, s'exclama le fantôme avec un sourire. Si je suis aussi dur avec toi, c'est que je suis persuadé que tu peux y arriver.

_ Je sais, répondit-il un air triomphale sur le visage, merci je n'aurais pas eut la volonté de le faire sans vous.

_ Potter, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions. Fais comme si tout allait bien, soit hypocrite si besoin et exerce-toi à mentir de façon convaincante.

_ D'accord, approuva Harry. Je reviens demain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'pprouver là? Il n'allait pas mentir comme un Serpentard. A quoi jouait le fantôme d'Alpharus Gaunt? Il n'était pas en train de le transformer en mage noir, hein? Il voulait juste apprendre la magie noire pour se défendre.

_ Tu es bien plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, Potter, c'est certain, ajouta le fantôme qui avait lut dans ses pensées en le laissant dans la confusion.

Harry, un peu désorienté, sortit de la bibliothèque sans se faire remarquer et alla dans la salle à manger. L'horloge venait de sonner midi.

_ Harry, beugla Hermione en lui sautant dessus, tu étais où? Je me suis inquiété, je t'ai cherché partout et je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

_ C'est bon Hermione, j'étais en train de parler avec Abelforth, mentit-il de façon très convaincante.

Lui qui venait de se dire qu'il ne suivrait pas les conseils d'Alpharus Gaunt, il venait juste de mentir comme un parfait Serpentard! Le pire, c'était qu'Hermione, elle-même, paraissait y croire.

_ Je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je n'ose pas entrer dans le bureau d'Abelforth. Il me fait un peu peur.

_ Que veux-tu dire Hermione, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils en ayant brusquement un doute sur la signification de la phrase.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de notre côté, répondit-elle en chuchottant.

_ Quoi, c'est le petit frère d'Albus et le directeur de _l'Ordre_.

_ Justement, parfois les apparences sont trompeuses.

_ Excuses-moi Hermione, mais je crois que tu délire complètement, commenta Harry. Si Ron était là, il penserait la même chose que moi.

_ Harry réfléchit, il...

_ Vous parlez de moi, interrompit Abelforth avec un grand sourire. Je vous en prie mademoiselle Granger, je me ferais un plaisir de vous écoutez.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et paraissait très gêné. Harry fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas rire, sans se poser plus de question sur le pourquoi Abelforth voulait savoir ce qu'Hermione pensait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette scène l'amusait autant. C'était son amie qui s'était fait prendre en fragrant délit par Abelforth, il n'y avait rien de drôle.

_ Alors monsieur Potter, continuat-il son charmant numéro en se tournant vers lui, que vous a dit mademoiselle Granger sur moi.

Il avait peut-être un ton mielleux, mais ses yeux bleux électrique se faisaient menaçant et étaient braqués sur Harry, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Harry eut un froncement de sourcils. Il avait manifestement des choses à cacher, et semblait ne pas avoir le comportement de quelqu'un d'innocent. C'était extrêmement curieux, même venant de lui.

_ Hermione me parlait d'une lettre qu'elle avait reçut de Viktor Krum, rien avoir avec vous monsieur. Peut-être qu'elle aurait put me dire des choses passionnantes vous concernant?

_ Qu'insinuez-vous exactement, Potter? demanda Abelfoth en plissant des yeux.

_ Simplement qu'Hermione a été coupé dans une conversation très interressante, répondit Harry avec un air innnocent.

_ Elle ne parlait pas de moi? s'étonna Abelforth de l'audace d'Harry.

Bien entendu, Abelforth savait qu'Harry mentait, mais il semblait sûr rende lui. C'était mauvais signe.

_ Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Harry avec une voix théâtrale, pourquoi, elle aurait des raisons de le faire?

_ N'en rajoutez pas Potter, réprimenda Abelforth d'une voix froide. Vous vous êtes donné en spectacle c'est suffisant.

_ Je suis désolé Abelforth, avoua Harry sincèrement contrit se rendant compte qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin.

Oui, vraiment beaucoup trop. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais il le regrettait. Il était entré dans son jeu, pleins de sous-entendus, comme l'aurait fait Lucius, or il n'était pas comme lui. L'était-il? Non, comment pouvait-il penser une seçonde qu'il lui ressemblait? Il avait parfaitement gardé son calme et agit comme un Serpentard. C'est à cause de cet entraînement, il était complètement épuisé et n'agissait pas normalement, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Tous s'assirent à la grande table pendant que Tonks, la maladroite, faisait la cuisine. Bien sûr, Abelforth jouait son rôle de gentleman, en prenant la place de Tonks pour faire cuire le gratin de coquiette. C'était tellement facile de passer derrière les autres et d'arriver tel un sauveur, pensa Harry. Quel manipulateur. Que se soit un homme mystérieux d'accord, mais Voldemort ne semblait pas le connaitre et visiblement il n'avait même pas conscience de ses véritables capacités, donc ce n'était sûrement pas sur ça qu'il cachait des choses.

_ Harry tu m'as fait peur là, commenta Hermione, j'ai vraiment crut que c'était Lucius, en un peu moins subtil. Vous vous êtes disputés?

_ C'est compliqué Hermione, répondit-il en éludant la question.

_ En tout cas merci Harry, tu m'as tiré d'un mauvais pas, je crois qu'il n'osera plus m'adresser la parole.

_ Bravo Harry, le fait de le voir remettre à sa place par quelqu'un, était fantastique, interrompit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Tonks, s'étonna Harry en voyant ses cheveux vert pomme, je croyais que tu aimais bien Abelforth.

_ Il est un peu trop tyranique au sein de_ l'Ordre_, murmura Tonks, il veut toujours tout contrôler, il ne veut plus de vote, ce genre de choses. Mais il faut lui reconnaitre que c'est un excellent chef, tout l'opposé de son frère, mais il dirige bien _l'Ordre du Phénix_.

Et voilà! pensa Harry. Manipulation d'Abelforth. Il menace, terrorise, est tyranique, mais pourtant tout le monde l'apprécit, l'admire pour son savoir, comme s'il exercait une fascination sur les gens, un certain pouvoir sur eux. Ce type était formidable. D'un certain côté, il n'était pas très différent de son frère Albus. Non, Abelforth était réellement contre Voldemort, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais il avait une façon de mettre la plus part des gens dans sa poche, c'était impressionnant. Comment faisait-il? Son aura peut-être? C'était vrai qu'il y avait une certaine puissance négative autours de lui, qui forçait à minimum de respect malgré les gens.

_ Comment vas-tu Tonks? demanda Hermione.

_ Ca peut aller, répondit-elle. C'est Alecto Carrow la nouvelle directrice du _Bureau des Aurors_, je suis une Sang-Mêlé qui peut se racheter d'après elle, donc elle ne me traîte pas trop mal. Ma tante Bellatrix ne dirait pas la même chose. C'est Abelforth qui m'a dit de jouer double-jeu pour espionner Alecto.

_ C'est dangereux, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je sais Harry, mais il le faut. Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas juste un tueur, c'est aussi un homme politique et il est en train de mettre des mangemorts au ministère et de se faire des alliés, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. De cette façon, il prend subtilement le pouvoir. Une partie de la guerre se passe au ministère, Harry.

_ Ton mariage avec Lupin, changea de conversation Harry, vous commençez à le préparer?

_ Tu sais Harry, Bill va sans doute annuler son mariage avec Fleur, vu qu'on est fin août et que Ginny n'est pas sortit du comma, alors avec notre mariage...

Sur ce ton monotonne, la tablée mangea l'excellent gratin de coquiette, ainsi que de la salade, et de la tarte chocolat, poire avec de l'hydromèle pour faire passer le tout. Quant à Luna, Harry apprit qu'elle était partit voir son père et voir si les Weasley allait bien. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Kreatur débarassa la table. Peut-être encore un miracle d'Abelforth?

_ Tu sais Harry, dit Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu vas avec Luna sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ Je suis désolé si je t'ai parlé un peu violemment hier, s'excusa Harry, c'est juste que j'irais avec Luna.

_ Harry..., commença-t-elle.

_ Hermione, coupa-t-il d'un ton acide, sans vouloir te vexer Luna est une Sang-Pur, qui pourra mieux se débrouiller sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_.

_ Je pourrais très bien changer mon apparence et...

_ Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse Hermione? demanda-t-il en souriant et en la perçant à jour. Il te faut vraiment un mec. Comme Ron n'est pas, il faut que tu sortes pour...

_ C'est pas du tout ça Harry, répliqua-t-elle indignée, je suis juste inquiète pour mon ami.

_ Bien sûr, tu crois que Luna ne sera pas capable de se défendre, alors que toi si. Je sais que tu n'aime pas beaucoup Luna, mais là, ça frise le ridicule. Tu es sûr que ça ne serais pas parce que Ron n'est pas là?

_ Mais pas du tout, se hérissa-t-elle, tient d'ailleurs je vais demander à Ron de passer l'après-midi ici.

_ C'est une très bonne idée Hermione, et moi j'attends Luna, conclut Harry avec un sourire en coin qui ne dura pas longtemps quand son ami eut disparut.

Ce n'était pas très Gryffondor de jouer sur le point faible des gens. Mais bon, il avait parut presque normal. Personne n'avait remarqué quoique se soit. Le temps où Harry disait tout à Ron et à Hermione était révolut. Il ne se voyait pas dire à Hermione que Voldemort lui parlait dans ses rêves. Et ce n'était que le début, cachoteries sur la magie noire, mensonges et autre...Vu comment Hermione avait réagit lorsque Ginny avait utiliser le _Sectumsempra_, elle ferait sûrement une attaque si elle savait qu'Harry voulait apprendre la magie noire. Le trio de Gryffondor à Poudlard, n'était plus vraiment. Ron préférait revenir au Terrier après l'accident de Ginny, Hermione poursuivait sa soif de connaissance en étudient des sorts du niveau des _Aurores_. Quant à Luna, elle étonnait Harry. Elle était toujours aussi étrange, mais elle le comprenait mieux que personne, un peu comme Ginny peut-être. Harry revit les images toute fraîche de Ginny qui se faisait torturer sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Oui, Harry Potter ferma les yeux et pleura. Des torrants d'eau dégoulinaient sur ses joues, il allait se venger contre cette ordure qui lui avait gâché sa vie. Ses yeux luisait d'un vert qui n'avait jamais été aussi éclatant et ses larmes se séchèrent toute seule comme par magie. De la magie sans baguette, pensa Harry. Selon Abelforth, ce fantôme avait transformé plusieurs générations de Black en tueur, peut-être, mais il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il maîtrise la magie sans baguette, et pouvoir récupérer dans un combat sa baguette était un début, mais était loin d'être suffisant. Voldemort était capable à onze ans, de déplacer des objets sans les toucher et ce n'était pas son cas à dix-sept ans. Il allait perdre du temps sur_ l'Allée des Embrumes_, pour travailler, et si ça se trouvait, ça ne donnerait rien. Il sortit sa baguette et s'éxerça à la récupérer. Il eût un peu de mal au début, mais elle lévitait à lui sans problème. Il avait réussit, seulement ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il travaille sur la vitesse. Luna allait bientôt arriver.

Luna et Ron transplanèrent en plein milieux de la cuisine et trouvèrent Harry en train de somnoler, la baguette à la main. Ron s'approcha doucement et le secoua. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vu des cheuveux roux, puis son meilleur ami.

_ Ron, s'exclama Harry avec surprise, ça faisait longtemps. Tu vas bien?

_ Oui, oui, Hermione m'a invité et comme Luna habite à côté de chez nous, j'ai transplané avec elle.

_ Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans la cuisine, s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Abelforth a modifié les protections, expliqua Luna.

_ Je suis ravie de te revoir Ron, conclut-il avec un grand sourire, mais Luna et moi on doit aller voir si Barjow a l'Horcruxe.

_ Soyez prudent, déclara Ron avec un air grave avant de sortir de la cuisine.

_ Comment va ton père? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

_ Il s'en sort, éluda-t-elle d'un air renfermé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Luna paraissait bien sombre tout d'un coup. Que s'était-il passé? Elle cachait des choses. Abelforth avait établit un systhème d'alarme magique qui prévenait tous les membres de _l'Ordre_, si il y avait des mangemorts au domicile de l'un d'entre eux. Si il y avait quelque chose de grave, elle en parlerait à Abelforth, n'est-ce pas? Il espérait que le père de Luna n'avait pas d'ennuis.

_ Tous va bien Luna? demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Tu sais si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à plus tard.

_ Non, ça va Harry, répondit-elle d'un air enjoué mais peu convaincquant. En plus, j'ai mit une grosse cape en velour noir pour passer innaperçut sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait y allait à pied, vu qu'on est pas loin, comme ça notre transplanage ne sera pas repéré.

_ Normalement avec les protections de ce manoir, on ne devrait pas pouvoir tracer notre transplanage.

_ Heureusement que la trace des sorciers est passé de dix-sept à onze ans récemment, en plus c'est Percy Weasley qui a fait passer la loi.

_ Il est directeur du _Département de la Justice Magique_, maintenant, mais de quel côté il est?

_ Il n'a pas eut cette place miraculeusement, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ton père sait quelque chose?

_ Mon père sait beaucoup de choses. Il écrit peut-être des théories foireuses de temps en temps dans son magasine, mais il est Rédacteur-en-Chef et journaliste, il a des rellations dans la presse et c'est ce qui dérange certaines personnes.

_ Il en sait trop sur certains sujets? interrogea Harry cherchant à en savoir plus.

_ Je crois que tu as raison, on devrait transplaner, changea-t-elle de conversation comme si elle voulait éviter de parler de son père. Les mangemorts n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il y a toujours de l'activité au _12 square Grimmaurd_.

_ Entièrement d'accord, approuva Harry en suivant son raisonnement. Il n'y a pas une nouvelle loi qui dit qu'on peut passer son permis de transplanage à seize ans?

_ Si, mais c'est Amycus Carrow qui est le nouveau directeur du _Département des Transports Magiques_, et il veut que je face certaines choses en échanges.

_ Quels choses? s'alarma Harry. Tu devrais peut-être le dire à Abelforth.

_ C'est bon Harry, je ne vais rien faire et je n'aurais pas mon permis. De toute façon, il a tous les droits, c'est le directeur du _Département_, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avec une pointe de colère.

_ Luna, s'il y a quoi que se soit, il faut que tu me le dises.

_ Parce que toi, tu dis tous peut-être?

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, sur le coup. Il était vraiment loin de tout dire. Luna l'avait remis à sa place dans les règles en lui faisant une de ces remarques gênantes dont-elle avait le secret. Pire que tous, elle percevait beaucoup de choses, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être persé à jour. Les Serdaigles avaient vraiment une intelligence bien à eux. Ceci dit, même si Harry était intrigué, il n'insista pas, mais il se faisait du soucis pour elle. C'était peut-être une nouvelle façon que Voldemort avait choisit pour l'atteindre. Il sursauta en sentant sa main chaude se poser dans la sienne. Cet air sombre et triste lui allait si bien, ses cheuveux blonds emêllés lui donnait une naïveté trompeuse qui lui allait à ravir, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? se demanda-t-il. Luna est juste une amie, moi j'aime Ginny, mais il avait tellement peur de perdre Luna...

_ On y va Harry, demanda-t-elle comme si elle savait qu'il fallait l'interrompre à ce moment là.

_ Oui, dit-il perdu dans ses pensées avant de se concentrer sur la destination.

Ils disparurent tous les deux dans un_ crac _sonore, laissant, derrière eux, un lourd silence dans la cuisine du _Square Grimmaurd_.

Ils réapparurent près du _Chaudron Baveur_, au millieu de la Charing Cross Road, en plein dans la foule.

_ Harry, dit Luna en regardant autours d'elle avec inquiétude, c'était risqué de transplaner dans un endroit surpeuplé de moldus.

_ Je sais, approuva Harry, mais c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de passer innaperçut pour les sorciers.

_ Merlin, s'exclama Luna terrifié.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.

Sans lui en dire plus, elle l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, demanda Harry à voix basse.

_ Mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient relâchés des mangemorts faute de preuves, dernièrement, et, j'ai vu Augustus Rookwood.

Un homme jeta effectivement un oeil dans la ruelle, mais Harry et Luna se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, cachés par une poubelle.

Luna soupira de soulagement. Harry sentit la respiration sacadée de son amie sur son torse, son parfum vanille émanant de ses cheveux, admira sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Luna avait mit un haut très décolté en-dessous de sa cape de velours noir, comme si elle voulait le séduire. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser sensuel simple, mais qui en demmandait plus. Harry fut assez surpris, mais l'embrassa à son tour de manière plus approfondit d'un baiser d'où débordait uniquement du désir. Luna lui répondit. Rapidemment, Harry se laissa emporter et il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de ploter Luna qui gémissait de plaisir à chaques fois qu'il la touchait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer, Luna était avec Neville et lui avec Ginny. Il n'y avait aucun amour entre-eux, c'était juste du désir à l'état pur. Luna commença à toucher son errection à travers son pantalon et il réalisa que ça allait trop loin. Avec un immence effort de volonté, il rompit le baiser et la repoussa doucement.

_ On ne peut pas continuer Luna, dit-il d'un air gêné. Même si Ginny est dans le comas, je suis avec elle. Et toi, tu es avec Neville.

_ Notre couple ne va pas très bien en ce moment, répondit Luna d'une voix brisée. Harry, je suis désolée, mais je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Moi non plus, répondit Harry confus quand Luna l'embrassa de nouveau longureusement. Luna, reprit-il au bout d'un certain temps, nous sommes là pour trouver l'Horcruxe.

_ Excuses-moi Harry, répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Elle prit la main d'Harry, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le_ Chaudron Baveur_. Faisant attention que personne ne les observaient, ils entrèrent.

Le _Chaudron Baveur _était égale à lui-même. Un brouhaha chaleureux, des grandes tables en bois usées, de la vaiselle qui se mettait toute seule, une théière qui lévitait de travers et qui semblait perdue ou encore les chiffons qui nettoyaient eux-même les tables. C'était un tel concentré de magie que ça paraissait irréelle. Des odeurs de thé, de _bière au beurre_ et de tabac flottait dans l'air, se joignant très bien avec l'ambience du pub. Non, pensa Harry, malgré le règne de Voldemort, le _Chaudron Baveur _n'avait pas changé.

Harry salua Tom le bossu, et ils traversèrent au pas de course l'immence salle pour rejoindre la cour. Luna sortit sa baguette en première et la tapotta contre le mur pour ouvrir la passage sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Une fois l'opération réussie, ils se fondirent dans la foule. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Luna s'arrêtta devant une boutique de chapeau.

_ Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bien? demanda-t-elle à Harry en montrant un chapeau bleu-nuit avec des roses en tules saumon, rouge et noir.

Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule, avec un fronçement de sourcils et s'aperçut qu'il connaissait mal Luna. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, et elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ginny était devenue amie avec Luna.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il t'irait très bien, mais nous ne sommes pas venue pour acheter des chapeaux. En plus, ça ne se porte pas dans n'importe quel occasion.

_ Je sais, répondit Luna d'un air rêveur, j'avais prévut d'en acheter un pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais de toute façon, ils sont de mauvaises qualités ici, je m'en ferait faire un sur mesure.

_ On y va? demanda Harry assez froidement ne voulant pas s'éterniser plus sur le sujet.

_ Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité?

_ Oui, répondit-il en tâtant sa poche.

_ Parfait, il vaut mieux que je parle à Barjow seul, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il va croire.

_ Je serais avec toi sous la cape, c'est ça?

_ Exactement, sauf si tu préfères m'attendre dehors, mais je suis sûr que tu ne voudras pas, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny.

Harry se rembrunit. Evidemment, il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Luna.

_ Je..., hésita-t-il, je crois qu'Harry Potter entrant dans une boutique de_ l'Allée des Embrumes _ferait désordre, n'est-ce pas?

_ Harry, dit Luna d'une voix douce, ne fais pas ce que les autres attendent de toi, mais fais ce que toi, tu veux.

_ Merci Luna, approuva-t-il sincèrement en ayant une illumination. J'irais avec toi dans cette boutique, et sans cape.

_ Mais...

_ Ce n'est pas discutable, coupa-t-il d'un air confiant, j'en ai marre de devoir me cacher.

_ Comportement typiquement Gryffondor, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire, un Serdaigle n'agirait pas de cette façon.

_ Que ferait-il? défia Harry avec un sourire joueur mais froid.

_ Il chagerait son apparence pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Harry. Vous les Gryffondors vous ne connaissait pas la patience et voulez jouer au héro.

_ Je ne veux pas jouer au héro, répliqua Harry sèchement, j'en ai juste assez d'être le survivant, et de faire ce que tout le monde attend de moi.

_ Tu veux casser ton image en t'exposant volontairement, comprit instantanément Luna. C'est courageux, mais ça fait quand même très Serpentard. C'est dangereux Harry, tu es sûr que tu veux prendre le risque?

_ Je ne prends pas plus de risque que toi.

_ Harry je comprends ce que tu ressents actuellement, mais est-ce que tu veux vraiment affronter Tu-Sais-Qui?

_ Luna, cette ordure a tué mes parents, et fait en sorte que je vive un enfer, tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser continuer? J'ai l'intention de me venger et de le tuer. De toute manière, il y a cette _prophétie_, je gagnerais.

Harry semblait en cet instant froid avec des yeux brillant, et une confience qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr, elle était juste une façade, en réalité Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait la moindre chance face à Voldemort, même en apprenant la magie noire.

_ Je crois que je réagierait pareille à ta place si mon père était tué, mais est-ce que tu crois que tu peux sincèrement te battre contre lui, alors qu'il a sûrement plus que les Horcruxes contre l'immortallité. Et puis, fais attention avec la _prophétie_, c'est une magie très ancienne dont on ne connait pas la moitié.

_ Que veux-tu dire par-là?

_ Albus Dumbledore ne te l'as pas dit?

_ Dit quoi? s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mon père est un spécialiste des arts divinatoires, et quand je lui ai demandé pour la _prophétie_, il m'a dit que c'était une magie ancienne qui n'était pas du tout interprété comme maintenant, il y a quelques siècles.

_ Donc, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire?

_ Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais elle pourrait avoir un autre sens que ce tu crois.

_ Et maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le contenu de toute la prophétie, et doit savoir ce qu'elle veut vraiment dire.

_ Pourquoi tu l'appelle Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que tu ne prononce plus son nom? demanda Luna avec incompréhension.

_ J'ai dit ça, pâlit Harry. C'est à cause d'entendre Abelforth, il déteint sur moi.

_ En tout cas, je suis étonné qu' Albus Dumbledore ne t'ai rien dit. Un sorcier comme lui le savait forcément.

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, il voulait juste que je combatte le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était tellement plus facile de l'interpréter de façon à ce que je sois l' _Elu_.

_ Tu l'as encore fait Harry, en disant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ C'est pas grave, finit-il par répondre après un silence, de toute façon Abelforth veut que je l'appelle comme ça.

_ Harry, je ne veux pas créer des doutes, mais fait juste attention avant de foncer tête baissé.

_ Je sais ce que je fais Luna, dit-il les yeux humide en lui prenant la main.

Sur ces paroles, Harry et Luna passèrent devant la boutique, noir de monde, de Fred et George, sans se faire remarquer et continuèrent en direction de la ruelle consacrée à la magie noire. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par bifurquer dans l'Allée des Embrumes et tombèrent sur Alecto Carrow.

_ Bonjour Potter, minauda-t-elle à la façon de Bellatrix à croire qu'elle lui avait donné des cours. Je suis ravie de te revoir. Comment va la petite Weasley? Mieux, j'espère.

Harry crispa sa main sur celle de Luna et sortit sa baguette de l'autre.

_ Bien entendu, surtout depuis que vous et vos petits copins l'avez torturé, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme mais glacé en levant sa baguette.

_ C'est mal d'accuser sans preuves Potter, se rapprocha-t-elle en changeant de ton d'un air menaçant en lui attrapant et en lui broyant la main dans laquelle il avait sa baguette magique. Maintenant tu vas arrêtter de me défier et me dire pourquoi tu es de nouveau sur_ l'Allée des Embrumes_. Ne t'avises pas de me mentir Potter, je suis la directrice du_ Bureau des Aurores_, je peux t'envoyer à _Askaban_ sur une simple lettre.

Alecto Carrow continuait à serrer la main d'Harry, qui grimmaça de douleur. Ce spectacle était insupportable pour Luna qui espérait simplement que tout s'arrêtterai et qui n'osait pas intervenir. Harry ne pouvait pas lançer le moindre sort, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette. Une fois de plus, il était faible. Il ne pouvait même pas se débarrasser d'une mangemort. C'était idiot, mais quelque part c'était plus déstabilisant qu'un _Doloris_. Elle ne l'avait pas désarmé, mais lui faisait un mal de chien sans pour autant lui lançer le moindre sort. Psychologiquement, c'était pire qu'un sortilège, elle lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'était rien et qu'elle l'avait à sa mercie.

_ Alors Potter, j'attends ta réponse, continua Alecto en souriant sadiquement.

_ Lâchez-moi, ordonna Harry en serrant les dents.

_ Uniquement lorsque tu m'auras dit ce que tu cherches.

_ Nous allions..., céda-t-il.

_ Ne lui dis pas Harry, intervient Luna d'un air faussement dramatique, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas besoin de savoir.

_ Savoir quoi mademoiselle Lovegood? demanda-t-elle d'un air interressé en tordant toujours la main d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être courent, répliqua-t-elle en souriant faussement.

_ Vraiment, pourtant tu n'oses pas me lançer de sort parce que tu n'es pas stupide, mais c'est moi qui tient Potter. Soumettez-vous un peu plus dorénavant, vous éviterez les ennuits.

_ Très bien, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, j'allais à _Tissard et Brodette _pour me faire faire des vêtements sur mesure, histoire d'avoir des créations uniques et Harry voulait juste jeter un coup d'oeil chez _Barjow et Beuk_, car il s'interresse à la magie noire.

Alecto souria satisfaite et lâcha la main d'Harry.

_ Vous voyez ce n'était pas si difficile de me le dire, vous manquez de soumission face à l'ennemis, mais je ne vous voulez aucun mal. Votre petit discours sur _Tissard et Brodette _était très convaincant mademoiselle Lovegood, à croire que vous êtes déjà venue...

_ Je crois que nous en avons terminé Alecto, coupa Harry en se massant le poignet.

_ Vous savez Potter, je suis sûr que vous auriez votre place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il possède tout ce que vous souhaitez avoir, dit Alecto d'une voix mielleuse. Quant à vous mademoiselle Lovegood, votre père ferait bien de faire attention où il met les pied, et vous, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes une puissante _Sang-Pur_. Au revoir, à bientôt Potter.

Quand elle fut éloigné Harry se retourna vers Luna en attente d'explications.

_ Alecto avait raison, tu étais très convaincante pour _Tissard et Brodette_, avança Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Tu aurais quelque chose à me dire?

_ Mon père vient souvent sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_, lâcha Luna en baissant les yeux. Après la mort de ma mère, on faisait notre shopping uniquement ici.

_ Que voulez dire Alecto sur le fait que tu étais une puissante _Sang-Pur _et que ton père devait faire attention où il mettait les pieds?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Harry, répondit-elle vivement, c'est juste personnelle. On va chercher ce dont on a besoin dans la boutique, dit-elle en regardant autours d'eux.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que je m'interressait à la magie noire, ni qu'on allait chez _Barjow et Beurk_. Ca va lui donner l'impression d'avoir raison, sans parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui va croire qu'il a gagné.

_ Dis-moi Harry, je ne suis pas la seule à cacher des choses. Depuis quand, es-tu au courent que Tu-Sais-Qui veut te recruter.

Harry se crispa et la regarda avec collère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est le cas?

_ C'est bien ce qu'Alecto a laissé entendre, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle avec un air de défit.

_ Elle n'aurait pas insinué la même chose vis à vis de toi?

_ Mon père n'a pas toujours été un sorcier exemplaire et comme je suis une _Sang-Pur_, il serait dans l'intérêt de Tu-Sais-Qui que je le rejoigne.

Harry regarda Luna avec tristesse. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle, mais il la comprenait comme elle le comprenait. Il avait sans doute plus de chose en commun avec elle que n'importe qui d'autre. En plus, elle l'avait sortit de ce mauvais pas avec Alecto d'une façon très intelligente, qui cachait le réel motif de leur visite.

_ Je suis déssolé Luna, mais avec ce qui ce passe je deviens un peu paranoïaque.

_ Je comprends Harry, dit-elle avec reconnaissance, on y va?

Il approuva et ils entrèrent dans la boutique de _Barjow et Beurk_.

_Barjow et Beurk _était petit et poussireux. Des choses illégales et terrifiantes y étaient exposées. Dans une vitrine, il y avait des fioles de sang de dragon, une poison qui tuait au bout de quelques heures dans une agonie insupportable et une magnifique dague en argent dont le manche était en cristal. Le regard d'Harry se repporta sur le reste de la pièce. Elle avait pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois. Près de la façade, en vitrine, il y avait un chaudron qui bouillait et qui répendait des effluves de potion un peu partout, accompagnée d'une légère fumée qui dégageait une douce odeur de cannelle, mais qui était sûrement trompeuse. La boutique était désordonné, foisonnant de marchandises étanges et de livres emplillé ici et là. Harry et Luna eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoire, au millieux d'un immence Sombrale empaillé et d'une pirre tombale immaculé de sang. Au bout de quelques minutes, Barjow arriva et fut surpris en voyant Luna, mais ne prêta aucune attention à Harry.

_ Luna, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en plissant des yeux, ça fait longtemps que ton père n'est pas venu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tenter de nouvelles expériences avec Potter par exemple? Tu en marre de ta vie rangée?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Barjow, répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai entendu dire que tu vendais le _médaillon de Serpentard_. En fait, c'est même Modingus qui m'a dit qu'il te l'avais vendu.

_ Peut-être et que comptes-tu en faire, alors que tu es une très bonne Serdaigle, d'ailleurs j'ai un collier de saphire qui aurait put appartenir à Rowena. Si ça t'interresse...

_ Ca suffit Barjow, cria Luna en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers lui, je t'ai juste demandé si tu vendais le _médaillon de Serpentard_ et un peut-être n'est pas suffisant.

_ Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te le donner?

_ J'y mettrais le prix qu'il faudra, mais je le veux.

_ Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire affaire avec toi, dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux noirs.

_ Je commence à en avoir marre, s'exclama Luna.

_ Moi aussi, sortez immédiatemment, ce _médaillon_ n'est pas à vendre.

_ Monsieur Barjow, s'immiça soudain Harry en sortant également sa baguette, je crois savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez rien dire sur ce _médaillon_.

_ Vraiment et pourquoi gamin?

_ Tout simplement parce que vous savez très bien qu'il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que vous avez tout simplement peur pour votre vie. Une réaction tout à fait hummaine, mais voyez-vous ce _médaillon_ a une importance primordiale pour moi. J'ai changé depuis Poudlard, et j'aimerais réellement le posseder parce que je pense qu'il a certains pouvoirs.

_ Si cet objet est capable d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous ne m'avez pas du tout convaincu.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, interressant. Vous le protégez par peur ou par conviction monsieur Barjow? demanda Harry sournoisement. Que vous a-t-il dit?

_ Allez vous-en, tous les deux.

_ Non, interrompit Harry en braquant sa baguette sur le vendeur, je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir eut ce _médaillon_. Ou est-il?

_ Harry tu fais quoi là? demanda Luna avec une pointe d'angoisse.

_ Si Barjow ne veut pas parler, je vais le faire parler. Alors?

_ Je n'ai plus le _médaillon_, finit par dire Barjow qui reculait face à la baguette menaçante d'Harry, je l'ai vendu.

_ A qui? demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

_ Amycus Carrow, il y a plus d'une semmaine.

_ Je...

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur Barjow, interrompit Luna, au plaisir de vous revoir. J'oubliais, un mot de cette conversation à quelqu'un et vous aurez des ennuits. A moins que vous préférez que je vous lançe un _sort d'amnésie_, même si vous savez qu'il y a des risques que vous perdez complètement la mémoire.

_ Ca irat, je ne dirais rien à personne, dégagez maintenant, ou je vous jure que je vais vous expulsez à coup de baguette de ce magazin.

C'est pas vrai, pensa Harry alors qu'il sortaient de la boutique, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu le contrôle, mais avait agit très froidement, et tout ça pourquoi? Pour rien. Voldemort avait une fois de plus gagné en le devançant pour récupérer son précieux Horcruxe. Et lui, Harry arrivait à la fin du mois d'août et n'avait pas progressé pour la recherche des Horcruxes. Et maintenant, Luna lui disait que la prophétie pouvait vouloir dire complètement autre chose. Ca aussi, Voldemort l'avait récupéré. Non, vraiment, il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui, il était trop fort. L'image de Voldemort arrêttant un _Stupéfix_ d'une main, le fit frissoner alors qu'il rejoignait avec Luna le _Chemin de Traverse_. Luna, pensa Harry, outre le fait qu'il avait adoré l'embrasser, il y avait beaucoup de mystères autours d'elle. En peu de temps, il avait apprit que Voldemort la voulait également dans ses rangs, qu'elle était une puissante Sang-Pur, que son père venait sur l'Allée des Embrumes et qu'en plus Barjow semblait la connaitre. Mais que se passait-il avec elle? Elle n'était pas pour Voldemort, mais alors quoi? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais été question que son père face partit de _l'Ordre_ avant Abelforth. Pourquoi? C'était lui aussi un mage noir? Visiblement, Abelforth semblait bien le connaitre et pourtant Harry ne l'avait jamais vu au _Square Grimmaurd_. Et aussi, pourquoi les mangemorts harcèlleraient un Rédacteur-en-Chef d'un magazine qui parle de _Nargoles_ et de _Ronflak Cornus_? Tout cela était très étrange, et posait des questions qui restaient presque toutes sans réponses. Arrivé au millieu du _Chemin de Traverse_, Luna se tourna vers lui et semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

_ Harry tu peux m'expliquer? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse qui contrastait avec son état. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu lui aurait lançé un sort.

_ Luna, est-ce que tu le crois vraiment?

_ Pour le coup, tu lui as fait suffisament peur pour qu'il te dises la vérité. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il l'ai fait n'est-ce pas?

_ Effectivement, et je voullais lui lancer un sort de Legilimancie pour voir ce qu'il savait réellement.

_ Tu ne sais pas lancer un tel sort Harry, remarqua-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_ C'est vrai, mais plus pour très longtemps et de toute manière je pense que j'aurais put le réussir. Je ne savais pas tu connaissais Barjow.

_ Mon père vient de temps en temps sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_, c'est pour ça qu'il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Cette boutique était pleine de Nargoles, dit-elle en se secouant comme si elle avait les oreilles bourdonnantes. On rentre, je meurs de faim.

Harry lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent au _12, Square Grimmmaurd _dans la cuisine. Ils furent tous surpris de les voir apparaître et Luna resta pour le dîner ainsi que Ron. Leur petite excursion avait pratiquement prit toute l'après-midi et Harry était épuisé. Il n'avait pas réellement perdu le contrôle dans la boutique, mais pourtant ce qu'il avait ressentit n'avait rien avoir avec de la colère, c'était autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait raisonné plus froidement que d'habitude. D'abord il l'avait manipulé, ensuite il l'avait menaçé et après il voulait lui lançer un sort. Est-ce que Voldemort aurait encore put posséder son âme, non ça venait pas de lui. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait montré les pires moments de sa vie, il n'était plus pareille. Il ne ressentait plus les choses de la même façon, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là était lointain. Son amour pour Ginny par exemple, il le ressentait en beaucoup plus aténué et il avait adoré le contacte qu'il avait eut avec Luna. Il n'y avait eut que du désir et aucune trace d'amour et il avait été plus excité par Luna que par Ginny, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après avoir dîné, Harry alla directement se coucher, trop épuisé pour rester bavarder. Il s'enfonçât dans son lit, et pensa que demain il allait vraiment commencer la magie noire avec Alpharus. La seule manière de battre Voldemort.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé? Vous voulez la suite? Je crois que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais en attendant il y a mes autres fanfictions.

Si vous voulez me laisser un gros pavé en Review, je prends, les critiques et les remarques constructives sont les bienvenues! Si vous voulez débattre sur ce chapitre avec moi, je suis là.

Si vous lisez la fin et que vous n'avez pas encore lut le chapitre, je ne vous demande pas, comme certains pour ne nommer personne, de mettre des Reviews, l'éscenceiel c'est que ça vous ai plut. J'écris ces histoires aussi bien pour vous que pour moi.

A bientôt, au prochain chapitre!


	14. Chapter 14 Tromperies

Coucou,

Comment allez-vous? Voici mon chapitre 14, que j'ai écris entre deux cours d'amphi ou ce genre de choses. J'ai apprécié l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'aimeriez aussi.

Je vous rappelle que je réécris le tome 7, donc s'il y a des divergences avec certains éléments du tome 7, c'est normal. Je cite des passages de la prophétie aussi qui ne m'appartienne pas.

Un gros merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me mettent des Reviews, et aussi merci à Sheltan qui a corrigé ce chapitre très vite.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Tromperies**

Tôt le matin, Abelforth faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir Ginny plus longtemps dans une sorte de coma magique, grâce à ses substances. Il avait constaté que Potter avait changé depuis qu'il n'avait plus la petite Weasley à ses côtés, parce que les sentiments le rendaient faible et vulnérable. Il devait donc, éliminer Ginny de l'équation. Pour que le problème vienne de la fille, il fallait quelque chose de lourd, quelque chose qu'elle aurait du mal à supporter et qu'elle lui cacherait. Diviser pour mieux régner, tel était sa théorie. En les séparant, il pouvait contrôler la Weasley pour éviter qu'elle parle trop et qu'elle agisse trop, et il isolerai encore plus Potter. Il prit une fiole de potion dans un bahut entre deux réflexions. Bien sûr, il y a la Luna, pensa-t-il en prenant le chemin de la chambre où Ginny était soignée, mais il connaissait bien son père et il savait qu'elle pourrait même être bénéfique à Potter. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il salua Madisson, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas réveillée, et lui dit qu'il prenait le relais. En quittant la chambre, elle lui souhaita bonne courage, complètement ignorante de ce qu'il allait faire.

Abelforth la regarda dormir paisiblement, elle était magnifique. Il détailla sa peau dorée, ses tâches de rousseurs, qui la rendait mignonne, et ses cheveux roux flamboyants qui reposaient sur l'oreiller autours de sa tête. Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'elle et regarda ses formes sous la couette, qu'il trouva magnifique. Abelforth avait un véritable problème, il aimait les filles très jeunes. Il se souvenait que, quand il était ami avec Grindelwald, ils adoraient accoster les filles et les soumettre à leurs volontés. Tous deux en tiraient un quelconque plaisir pervers. Soudain, Abelforth eut une idée. Il devait faire croire à Ginny qu'elle avait trompé Harry. De cette manière, elle serait obligée de lui cacher des choses et leur relation ne tiendrait pas. En plus, il soupçonnait qu'elle soit vierge, et donc il savait que ça serait dégradant pour elle. Et lui, viendrait la ramasser à la petite cuillère. C'était parfait, mais un souvenir inventé de toute pièce dépensait beaucoup de puissance et il ne voulait pas en utiliser autant. Il lui restait donc l'option pratique, il lui faisait l'amour et il modifierait le rêve en changeant lui par Neville. Pour lui, c'était une excellente option. Il l'a sorti de son coma magique à l'aide d'un sortilège de magie noire très puissant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Un peu désorienté, elle détailla avec attention la salle et se tourna vers lui d'un regard interrogateur.

_ Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité et inquiétude.

_ Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus, le nouveau directeur de _l'Ordre_. Comment vous sentez-vous?

_ Bien, sauf que la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'était d'être dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Si non j'ai un mal de tête épouvantable.

_ Tenez, tendit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, buvez ceci vous irez mieux.

Abelforth la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui insuffla par la pensée un sentiment de sécurité. La méfiance de Ginny disparut aussitôt, elle prit et but la potion. Il reprit sa fiole et l'embrassa. Elle eut l'air surprise d'abord, puis se débattu ensuite, lorsqu'il recommença. Il monta sur le lit en enlevant sa couette et mit une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle résista un moment, puis quand la potion fit devenir son esprit brumeux, elle se laissa faire, impuissante. Une fois terminé, Abelforth eut un sourire satisfait et modifia son souvenir pour mettre Neville à sa place et pour faire croire à un rapport consentit. Elle convulsa à cause de la potion qui l'avait replongé dans l'inconscience, et Madisson arriva, Abelforth apparut comme un simple sorcier qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il sortit, et laissa la _guérisseuse_ de Ste Mangouste lui donner des soins.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait plus bas, car il était dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité. Il rêvait, ou plutôt il était dans une vision provoqué par son pire ennemi. Il soupira intérieurement, il ne manquait plus que ça, il fallait que Voldemort en personne refasse surface au moment même où il commençait à se remettre de sa dernière visite. Harry essayait d'oublier, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cette nuit-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout changé, quelque chose en lui s'était cassé. Il avait réussi à faire ressortir ses pires craintes, en lui montrant ce qu'il avait vécu d'horrible. Il n'était plus le même, et c'était ce qui l'avait définitivement décidé à faire de la magie noire. Harry Potter avait peut-être changé, mais le fantôme d'Alpharus trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez de sang-froid, et que s'il voulait s'attaquer à la magie noire, il devait en avoir. Il était capable de récupérer sa baguette, mais depuis ce qu'il avait apprit avec Luna _sur l'Allée des Embrumes_, il n'avait pas osé revenir dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait presque une semaine, qu'il se lamentait sur la faible avancée des _Horcruxes_ et il commençait à désespérer et à douter. Est-ce que tout cela avait un sens? Lui qui ne voulait pas s'engager dans la guerre et qui pourtant était assoiffé de vengeance. Il voulait être capable de se défendre si Voldemort l'attaquait et ne pas être faible devant lui. Il savait qu'il devait revenir dans cette bibliothèque, mais il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, comme si tout ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien. Il était terrifié. Se diriger vers la magie noire pour affronter son ennemi, était-ce raisonnable? C'était se servir des mêmes armes que son adversaire, mais Abelforth lui avait bien dit que le fantôme d'Alpharus avait transformé toutes les générations de Black en tueur. Était-ce ce qu'il allait devenir? A force d'aller toujours plus loin, serait-ce pas dangereux pour sa santé mentale? Tellement de questions qui restaient sans réponses…

Des yeux rouges comme un feu ardent, destructeur et dangereux, un regard carmin à glacer le sang qui se reflétait nettement dans une glace. Une peau blanchâtre à peine humaine, des lèvres roses qui formaient un léger sourire narquois et calculateur, ainsi que des longs doigts évoquant des pattes d'araignée. Une grande cape noire avec un col vert émeraude semblait briller comme quelque chose d'irréel. Une lueur passa dans le regard amusé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, content de son petit effet. Un vide saisissant s'empara d'Harry, chassant toutes pensées et fut brusquement fasciné par la puissance qui émanait de Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait complètement ses pensées à cet instant, comme pour affirmer sa domination sur le survivant. Harry, reprit ses esprits, sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, et essaya de le combattre mais une écrasante pression dans sa tête réduisit ses efforts à néant. Il était parfaitement conscient, mais impuissant. Il était donc sa merci, ne pouvait rien faire et il eut l'impression qu'il était vulnérable et faible. Seulement, ce n'était pas son impression, mais celle de Voldemort. De cette façon, Potter aura du mal à discerner ses pensées des miennes, réfléchit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air triomphal.

_ Potter, rompit-il le silence d'une voix aiguë et froide comme à son habitude, tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir très poliment la dernière fois. Tu m'as expulsé de ton esprit alors que je n'avais pas fini de te montrer ces souvenirs.

_ Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, déclara Harry sur un ton trop calme pour être réel.

L'ironie était palpable dans ses paroles, ce qui énerva et ravie à la fois Voldemort.

_ Tu as changé Potter, depuis la dernière fois, constat-il avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? s'inquiéta Harry par ce brusque revirement de la situation.

_ Normalement tu aurais essayé de me lancer un sort.

_ J'aimerais bien, simplement je ne peux rien faire, remarqua Harry avec justesse. Vous m'en empêchez.

_ Tu n'as pas essayé de résister, insinua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Je n'y arrive pas, avoua Harry en haussant légèrement le ton.

_ Vraiment? s'étonna Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas aussi puissant que tu ne le crois Potter. C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un niveau déplorable en _Occlumencie_ ou qu'on ne prend pas la potion de magie noire.

_ Cette potion avait failli me tuer, lança Harry dédaigneusement.

_ C'est la contrepartie, affirma le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse, mais j'ai quand même réussit à trouver une faiblesse dans cette potion d'un niveau avancé de magie noire. Certaines magies noires sont très néfastes pour leurs utilisateurs, malgré le fait qu'elles peuvent les protéger et c'est pour ça qu'elles sont classées idiotement en magie noire.

Harry n'arrivait pas très bien à savoir où Voldemort voulait en venir. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui faire un cours qu'il lui parlait en pleine nuit et qu'il se donnait la peine de forcer son esprit. Oui, pensa-t-il, il devait vouloir quelque chose. La question était de savoir quoi. Bien sûr, Harry avait déjà une petite idée. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait l'avoir de son côté. Une tentative de le rallier? En tout cas c'était mal partit.

_ Je me demande quand tu comprendras que tu ne devrais pas te battre, lut-il dans ses pensées. Laisses-toi faire Potter, et choisit la voix de la facilité. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu le souhaites.

_ Pas vraiment, répliqua Harry, je ne serais pas un de vos chiens.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Voldemort et il perdit aussitôt son air mielleux.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du Potter, susurra-t-il d'un ton bas et coupant. Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, on ne parle pas comme ça à Lord Voldemort. Tu vas très vite le comprendre Potter et tu ne referas plus la même erreur.

Une vive douleur s'empara de l'esprit d'Harry. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il gémit. C'était incroyablement violent comme souffrance. Il eut l'impression d'être lacéré de l'intérieur. Sa vue se brouilla et il n'en pouvait plus. Voldemort ne lui avait jamais infligé un tel supplice dans ses punitions.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, céda Harry au bout d'un moment.

_ Bien, maintenant je veux t'entendre dire que tu es désolé, continua-t-il en se concentrant sur son esprit.

_ Qu…quoi? bégaya Harry dans un sorte de brume.

_ Dis-le Potter, ce n'est pas compliqué. Comme tu vas être à mes côtés, je veux que tu t'excuses. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la douleur redoubla avec plus d'intensité. Harry poussa de véritables hurlements. C'était pire que le _Doloris_, et ça dépassait l'entendement humain. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement et était prêt à n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête.

_ Je…je…je suis désolé, dit Harry d'une voix faible et brisée qu'il ne reconnue pas, je n'aurais pas du parler comme ça.

_ Bien, je savais que je pourrais te soumettre un jour, maintenant tu vas me supplier d'arrêter, n'est-ce pas Potter?

_ Jamais de…, commença-t-il d'un ton faible avant d'avoir l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose de la tête. Arrêtez, finit-il par crier de désespoir, je vous en supplie, arrêtez.

La souffrance s'arrêta aussi tôt. Harry souffla de soulagement et avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits.

_ Excellent Potter, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air satisfait. J'ai bien l'intention de t'éduquer. Je ne vais plus être aussi gentil qu'avant. Tu n'avais pas tort, je veux savoir quelque chose. Alecto m'a rapporté quelque chose de très intéressant, toi et la Lovegood étaient il y a quelques jours sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Que faisiez-vous? Tu as intérêt à me répondre Potter, et à ne pas me mentir.

_ Je suis allé uniquement chez Barjow et Beurk pour prendre des livres de magie noire, se justifia-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Tu mens Potter, une fois de plus. Peut-être que cette petite leçon n'était pas suffisante et que tu ais besoin d'une motivation.

La peur s'empara d'Harry qui ne voulait revivre cette épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de Voldemort.

_ Non, s'exclama Harry d'une voix tremblante, ne faites pas ça. Je vais vous le dire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut septique, mais quand il lut sa peur et son désespoir dans son esprit il sut qu'il avait gagné. Enfin, peut-être pas complètement, puisqu'il détecta aussi le désir de lui cacher la vérité.

_ Luna et moi cherchions le médaillon de Serpentard, lâcha-t-il comme un fardeau.

Le reflet de Voldemort se redressa brusquement devant le miroir. Il sut qu'Harry ne mentait pas et ce n'était pas très bon pour lui. Le savait-il? Non, c'était impossible, personne ne savait. Comment connaissait-il l'existence du médaillon?

_ Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce médaillon Potter? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Mondingus l'a volé quand Sirius est mort, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

_ Tu dis la vérité Potter, approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rétrécissant ses yeux rouges, mais tu caches manifestement quelque chose. Je trouverais ce que c'est, je peux te l'assurer. Il faut quand même que tu m'expliques autre chose. Barjow n'avait plus aucun souvenir de votre rencontre, vous lui avez jeté un sort, pour lui faire oublier?

_ Non, affirma Harry d'un timbre tremblant ne comprenant pas. Luna m'en a empêché.

_ Tu ne mens pas Potter, observa-t-il d'un air pensif. Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que quelqu'un est passé derrière vous et a fait le ménage à votre place, avec de la magie très puissante. Tu as une petite idée Potter, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Je ne vous le direz pas, je préfère régler ce problème moi-même, rétorqua Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître insolent.

_ Tu as des soupçons sur Abelforth Dumbledore, inutiles de me mentir Potter, je le perçois dans ton esprit. Je trouverais ce que tu caches à propos du médaillon de Serpentard et j'utiliserais tous les moyens. Il y a un toujours un maillon faible dans une équation, n'est-ce pas Potter?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Il venait vraiment de parler, une nouvelle fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable, comme si quelqu'un lui avait laminé le cerveau à coup de hache. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré. Donc la douleur de sa vision était réelle. Il attrapa ses lunettes sur la table basse, se leva, mais ne put se tenir debout très longtemps. Prit de vertiges, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en s'asseyant tout en battant des paupières. Quelques minutes plus tard, Abelforth entra dans la chambre d'un air indifférent, et se précipita vers lui.

_ Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

_ J'ai mal à la tête, murmura simplement Harry.

_ Je vous ai entendu crier quand je revenais de la chambre de la petite Weasley. Une vision avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

_ Je vais vous soignez monsieur Potter, finit par dire Abelforth en brandissant sa baguette magique, ça prendra moins d'une heure.

Abelforth lança un sort pour évaluer les dégâts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Potter, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance. Il l'avait écharpé de l'intérieur en laissant des plaies plus psychiques que physiques et très difficile à guérir. Ça devait être affreusement douloureux pour Potter. Heureusement, il avait la potion de magie noire qui fallait. Il releva Harry, le remit au lit et lui lança un sortilège de magie noire, qui devait le faire se sentir mieux.

_ Ça va un peu mieux? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse me tenir debout, répondit Harry dont les idées commençaient à s'éclaircir.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a bien amoché, lui avoua Abelforth avec une idée derrière la tête. Que voulait-il?

_ Savoir pourquoi j'avais été avec Luna sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Et visiblement, vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez fait le ménage.

_ Vous êtes imprudent monsieur Potter, vous laissez trop de traces derrière vous. J'aurais pensé que mademoiselle Lovegood aurait eu plus de jugeote, mais elle l'a juste menacé ce qui n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait que quelqu'un couvre vos traces.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

_ Un _sortilège de confusion_ combiné avec le _sortilège de l'Imperium_, lui ont suffi à faire oublier votre entretient.

_ Vous lui avez lancé un _Sortilège Impardonnable_, reprocha Harry.

_ Voyons Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je ne conseil à personne de les apprendre qu'ils ne sont pas utiles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien put en tirer, c'est l'essentiel, non? Il faut nous donner les moyens d'agir contre lui, peu importe les conséquences. C'est exactement ce que mon frère me reprochait.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Harry hésitant.

_ Monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de sentimentalisme là-dedans. Si lancer un _Sortilège Impardonnable_ sert nos intérêts, il faut le faire.

_ Donc vous seriez prêt à commettre un crime, si ça peut nous aider? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

_ Ça ne serait la première fois. Je vais chercher votre potion, monsieur Potter.

Sur ce, Abelforth sortit de la pièce avec un mince sourire aux lèvres content de son petit effet. Donc, Abelforth venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait déjà commis des meurtres. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de revenir à son esprit. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir maintenant alors qu'il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Mais après tout, c'était une théorie intéressante. Il était vrai que, s'il voulait servir d'avantage ses intérêts, il devait agir autrement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Abelforth choisit de revenir avec une fiole.

_ Voilà, ça vous remettra sur pieds monsieur Potter, lui tendit-il la fiole.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que la potion de l'autre fois, interrogea Harry soupçonneux.

_ Non, c'est une potion de guérison, mais si vous aviez pris ma potion calmante le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu moins de pouvoir sur vous.

_ Je sais, il prit la fiole pour la boire d'une seul traite.

Une sensation extrêmement puissante de bien-être se répandit dans son esprit en produisant une vive chaleur. Il fut aveuglé quelques instants, puis tout redevint normal. Harry ne sentait plus aucune douleur dans sa tête.

_ C'est efficace, commenta Harry avec satisfaction en pleine forme.

_ C'est normal, c'est de la magie noire monsieur Potter, rétorqua Abelforth avec un sourire faussement joyeux. En parlant de ça, j'ai amélioré ma potion calmante qui devrait vous empêchez d'avoir des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après ce que vous avez subit, il serait peut-être judicieux de la prendre.

_ Je ne sais pas Abelforth, je voulais vous remercier, dit Harry avec gratitude en se levant.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais Abelforth Dumbledore ne s'en offusqua pas. Cela prouvait que Potter lui faisait un peu plus confiance et c'était toujours bon à prendre. Il faisait toujours cet effet-là aux gens, et Potter n'y faisait plus exception.

_ Pourquoi, monsieur Potter? feignit-il.

_ Pour avoir été plus intelligent là où j'ai été bête, soupira-t-il. Nous aurions dut effacer nos traces.

_ Oui, sauf que si vous lui aviez lancé un simple _sortilège d'amnésie_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu le briser. Laissez-moi arranger ce genre de chose en ne me cachant plus rien, monsieur Potter.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre à couvrir nos traces, suggéra Harry sans prêter attention à la suggestion.

_ Il y a certains sorts de magie noire que vous n'aimeriez pas apprendre, croyez-moi. Je vais juste me contenter de repasser derrière vous.

_ Très bien, approuva Harry trouvant la solution bonne même si la méthode d'Abelforth le dérangeait un peu.

_ Si jamais vous avez de nouveau des maux de tête venez me voir, déclara-t-il avec une mine faussement inquiète. Je dois retourner dans mon bureau, vous devriez aller dans la cuisine, mademoiselle Lovegood y est, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry blanchit. Visiblement, Abelforth était au courent. Une pensée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit. Au moment où, Abelforth sortit de sa chambre, il se retrouva entièrement habillé ce qui impressionna Harry. Il lui avait lancé un sort comme ça, sans baguette, sans même se concentrer.

_ Attendez, le rejoignit-il dans le couloir, vous avez des nouvelles de Ginny?

_ Plutôt bonne monsieur Potter, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, confirma Abelforth.

_ Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

_ Vous sembliez _occupé_, sous-entendit-il.

_ Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, s'exclama Harry, je n'ai pas oublié Ginny.

_ Je n'en doute pas Potter, mais vous allez vite déchanter.

Abelforth le laissa seul dans le couloir tandis qu'il allait jusqu'à son bureau. Harry ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce que ça voulez dire _vous allez vite déchanter_? Jugeait-il sa relation avec Ginny? Savait-il quelque chose à propos d'elle, qu'il ignorait? En tout cas, il savait pour Luna. Enfin, il pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il ne se passait rien entre eux d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait juste embrassé et il ne l'avait pas tout de suite repoussé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait plus Ginny. De toute façon, ce genre de choses ne concernait pas Abelforth et il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de lui en parler. Il soupira tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Quand il entra, il ne trouva que Tonks et Luna qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua que Luna portait une simple robe noire très élégante et courte, avec du tulle, et de petites bottines en tissus bleu foncé avec des marguerites. C'est tout Luna, pensa-t-il avec amusement, elle peut s'habiller de façon très gracieuse ou mettre des habits qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Il observa son décolleté profond, qui moulait bien sa poitrine conséquente. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit.

_ Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-elle d'un voix évasive.

Harry lui répondit et dit bonjour à Tonks avant de prendre un petit-déjeuner conséquent. Tonks disait que, comme Ginny allait bientôt se réveiller, le mariage de Fleur et Bill pourrait peut-être se faire début Septembre. Il fallait encore que Ginny se réveil, pensait-il à ce moment-là. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Abelforth pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de la voir. Les jours et les semaines passaient, et ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. On pouvait dire que les mangemorts l'avaient bien amochée. Elle lui manquait, évidemment, mais, alors qu'il devrait souffrir, chaque jour devenait moins douloureux, comme si finalement il l'oubliait. C'était cruel de penser à cela, mais il avait une certaine lassitude et ne savait si elle allait se réveiller, donc inconsciemment il avait commencé à tourner la page. Une fois, son petit déjeuner finit, Luna le suivit dans le hall.

_ Harry, appela-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de madame Black, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

_ Que veux-tu? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas parler de la dernière fois.

_ Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs interprétations pour une prophétie?

_ Oui, répondit Harry ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_ J'en ai parlé à mon père, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien t'aider. On va chez moi, cette après-midi, père a dit qu'il était d'accord pour t'en parler.

_ Tu es sûr qu'il faut qu'on aille chez toi? tenta de dissuader Harry. Ici, c'est plus sécurisé.

_ Harry, mon père a un magazine à faire tourner, il ne va pas se déplacer au _square Grimmaurd_, s'il n'y a pas une réunion de _l'Ordre_. Écoutes, je suis sure qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna à la cuisine.

Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était pas elle, qui avait entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres déclarer qu'il serait prêt à tout pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait avec le médaillon. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la bibliothèque. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, Harry était plus déterminé que jamais à apprendre la magie noire. Plus de doutes, ce temps-là était révolu. Il entra presque enthousiaste.

_ Enfin Potter, je me demandais tu allais revenir un jour, lâcha Alpharus en guise d'accueil.

_ Disons que les choses on changés et m'ont conforté dans cette idée, approuva Harry.

_ Potter, c'est quelque chose de sérieux que tu ne peux pas prendre à la légère. Une fois que tu seras lancé là-dedans tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière.

_ Je sais et je suis prêt, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

_ Tu as fait les exercices que je t'ai demandés?

_ C'est-à-dire? fait-il préciser car il n'en souvenait plus.

_ S'entraîner à mentir, à être hypocrite et à maîtriser ses émotions Potter, déclara le fantôme.

_ Un peu, s'aventura-t-il avec prudence.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant Potter. Avec la magie noire, tu auras de plus en plus de mal à avoir un comportement normal, donc tu seras obligé d'être comme ça, tout le temps. Oses dire que ça ne t'a pas servi.

_ Effectivement, j'ai réussi à contourner la vérité de cette manière, avoua-t-il.

_ On ne peut pas la contourner Potter, mais on peut en dire juste assez pour en cacher une partie. Donc, tu as intérêt à te cacher derrière une façade, pour te protéger. Je veux tester ta capacité de résistance aux sortilèges de torture.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Harry avec crainte.

_ Je ne vais pas les pratiquer sur toi, rassura-t-il, je vais invoquer une illusion d'un animal et lui lancer un sort de torture. Ce sera juste illusoire, mais ça fera très réel.

_ Vous voulez que je fasse quoi?

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements. C'étaient peut-être comme ça que le fantôme avait transformé certains Black en tueur.

_ Tu vas apprendre à regarder et à rester impassible Potter, lança le fantôme d'un ton sec.

_ Quel est le rapport avec la magie noire?

_ C'est la base même de la magie noire, si tu ne peux pas assumer les conséquences d'un sort que tu vas lancer, tu ne pourras pas faire de magie noire.

_ Et comment je suis sensé rester impassible?

_ C'est juste des illusions Potter, remarqua Alpharus, si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est même pas la peine de continuer, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui t'attends vraiment.

_ D'accord, céda Harry pensant que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

_ Bien, commençons, déclara le fantôme avec un air satisfait.

Il murmura une longue litanie de mots et un chat apparut. Harry eut un peu peur, lorsqu'il remarqua que l'animal ne laissait paraître aucune trace d'illusion.

_ C'est bien une illusion Potter, lut-il dans ses pensées. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il bougea sa main fantomatique et le chat se tordit de douleur au sol, de la même manière que s'il avait reçu un Doloris. Même si Harry savait que c'était une illusion, il ne put regarder cette vision d'horreur, et les couinements de l'animal ne facilitaient pas les choses.

_ Potter, hurla le fantôme, je t'ai dit de regarder. Le but est de rester impassible et tu détournes le regard.

_ Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop réel.

_ Potter, si l'un de tes proches se retrouve dans cette situation, il faudra que tu gardes ton sang-froid pour trouver une solution. Penses-y Potter et fait un effort. On recommence.

Alpharus fit de nouveau l'opération et l'animal subit le même sort que précédemment. Harry fut révulsé par ce spectacle, mais se força malgré tout à regarder. Ce fut horrible, il eut l'impression de ressentir la peine de l'animal et au bout de trente secondes, il tourna le dos à l'animal n'en pouvant plus.

_ Je ne peux pas, finit par dire Harry, c'est trop dur.

_ Tu as pourtant tenu plus longtemps que la fois précédente, l'informa le fantôme.

_ Oui, mais c'était insupportable.

_ C'est juste au début, une fois que tu te seras bien forcé à regarder la sensation s'estompera. N'oublie que c'est l'illusion d'un chat et pas un chat.

_ Oui, mais l'illusion est tellement bien faite, qu'on dirait un vrai.

_ La différence est que toi, tu sais que c'est un faux. Tu vas le faire Potter, c'est indispensable.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de sortir, mais il fut stoppé en plein mouvement.

_ Je ne crois pas non, répliqua froidement Alpharus, on avaient dit qu'il n'y avait pas retour en arrière possible. Maintenant, que tu es ici, tu vas le faire Potter. Je crois que je vais d'ailleurs t'y contraindre.

_ Vous n'avez pas de droit de…, commença Harry.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu as besoin d'avoir plus de dureté Potter. N'essayes pas de me combattre, on ne peut pas défaire cette magie.

Harry sentit une force qui l'obligea à regarder l'animal. Pendant plus de deux heures, Alpharus fit pleuvoir toutes sortes de torture. Le chat se tortillant de douleur au sol, brûlé par des flammes magiques, étranglé par une corde, ligoté par une chaîne incandescente, l'écartelé et autres acte de barbarie. Ne pouvant rien faire, Harry fut d'abord répugné par ce qu'il vit et commença ensuite à trouver cela moins pénible. Comment expliquer que, plus il regardait moins il se sentait gêné par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux? Abelforth avait réussi, car c'était de pire en pire, ce n'était qu'une illusion après tout, donc tant pis si c'était déplaisant à regarder. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Mais, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, au bout d'une heure, Harry était comme hypnotisé et n'essayait même plus de combattre d'Alpharus.

Quant à Alpharus il était content du comportement de Potter. De son vivant et de sa mort, il avait étudié la manipulation de la mémoire et de l'esprit. L'homme ne pouvait pas supporter moralement un tel acte, même si c'était une illusion, mais à force de le conditionné à genre de chose, l'esprit et la conscience commençait à s'y habituer. Cela s'imprimer dans l'âme et modifiait la conception morale de bien et de mal. Or, Harry résistait, mais réagissait tout de même bien. Alpharus, qui était maintenant un fantôme, adorait voir les gens grandir et c'était le cas de Potter. Au bout de trois heures, il estima qu'il était suffisamment endurcit. Il leva sa propre magie et lui fit face.

_ Comment avez-vous fait? demanda Harry de façon agressive.

_ C'est juste une question d'endurance Potter, répondit le fantôme avec un sourire narquois.

_ Ce pauvre chat se faisant torturer ne me fait plus rien, s'exclama Harry.

_ Vous pouvez peut-être me remercier Potter, lâcha Alpharus. Nous recommencerons ce genre d'exercice fréquemment. Vous êtes enfin prêt pour apprendre la magie noire Potter.

_ Comme si on avait besoin de ça, lança Harry dédaigneusement.

_ Réfléchis Potter, beugla le fantôme, ça sera plus facile car tu pourras jeter des sorts, sans que ça soit trop douloureux pour toi. Maintenant, nous allons voir un sort très puissant qui est utile pendant un combat c'est le _Nebuma_. Ce sera ton premier sort de magie noire. Aucune objection Potter ?

_ Non, répondit Harry en soupirant savant que ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur l'incident du chat.

Quelque chose de plus intéressant occupait l'esprit d'Harry. Il allait apprendre son premier vrai sort de magie noire. Bien sûr, il avait déjà essayé le _Doloris_ par colère, ainsi que le _Sectumsempra_ pour se défendre, mais il ne les avait pas réellement étudiés jusque-là. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais il le fallait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop fort, et s'il voulait pouvoir se défendre, il devait s'en donner les moyens. Abelforth n'avait pas totalement tort, quelques fois pour arriver à ses fins, il fallait faire des sacrifices.

_ Bien, s'exclama Alpharus avec un regard impérieux, le _Nebuma_, c'est-à-dire le _sortilège de brume magique_, consiste à créer une brume noire épaisse, qui non seulement plongera pendant une courte durée l'adversaire dans l'obscurité, mais qui lui sera en plus toxique.

_ C'est suffisant pour transplaner? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

_ Oui parce que tu bénéficies de l'effet de surprise et comme ça distrait ton adversaire, tu peux reprendre l'avantage. Il y a un livre très bien dessus, que tu dois trouver trois allées plus loin. Il s'appelle _Magie Noire Pratique_, va le chercher.

Harry ne protesta même pas à l'ordre et se déplaça à travers les rayonnages pour atteindre l'endroit indiqué par le fantôme. Il prit un certain plaisir à laisser courir sa main sur des livres tous plus noir les uns que les autres dont certains diffusaient une certaine énergie. Cette bibliothèque était peut-être aussi grande de Poudlard, il y avait énormément d'ouvrages dans une pièce qui était tout simplement énorme. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il commençait à aimer cet endroit. Il finit par trouver le volume qui était bien rangé par ordre alphabétique et l'apporta à Alpharus avant de se souvenir que celui-ci ne pouvait ne pouvait rien attraper.

_ C'est une offense Potter, commenta-t-il d'un air vexé. Je me baserais sur ce grimoire pour te faire apprendre les sorts.

_ Il y a les _Impardonnables_, dit Harry à mi-voix en feuilletant le livre.

_ Il va bien falloir que tu les apprennes Potter, d'où la nécessité de t'habituer à voir quelqu'un se faire torturer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les étudier, finit par dire Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu en auras besoin Potter, affirma le fantôme. A la page deux-cent-six tu trouveras comment faire le sort. Débrouilles-toi, je te corrigerais après.

Harry se plongea dans la lecture du livre, sans que cela ne le dérange, et le dévora des yeux. Il prit finalement sa baguette, et commença à produire de la fumée, alors qu'il pensait à un brouillard, noir, épais et dense. Il augmenta sa concentration, mais ne réussit pas à aller plus loin. Il essaya avec la formule, et n'eut guère plus de succès.

_ Potter, intervient Alpharus qui le regardait se débattre avec le sort, tu dois te servir de la puissance de la fumée pour réussir le _nebuma_.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu dois déverser tes plus sombres pensées dans la fumée qui va se transformer en brumes.

_ Donc, une fois que j'ai réussi à produire de la fumée sans formule, je dois dire le sort? demanda Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

_ C'est ça, confirma-t-il, la formule _nebuma_ doit être comme une expiration de ce que tu as emmagasiné. Essayes Potter.

Suivant les instructions du fantôme, il lança le sort et réussi à produire une faible brume chaude et translucide. C'était un début, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet recherché. Il sentait quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il exécutait le _nebuma_. Alpharus lui fit recommencer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à produire un brouillard noir bien opaque au bout d'une demi-heure. Pour réaliser ce sort, il se servait de ses pires souvenirs. Il sentit le pouvoir de sa magie noire, répandre une grande vague de froid en lui. Cette sensation était enivrante et lui procurer de la satisfaction lorsqu'il réalisait le sort.

_ Bien Potter, déclara le fantôme d'un ton encourageant, maintenant que tu maîtrises le sort, tu vas dire la formule directement sans produire de fumée. Tu dois être capable de le lancer rapidement dans un duel.

_ _Nebuma_, lança Harry en mettant toute sa colère et sa haine pour Bellatrix dans le sortilège.

La brume ne se composa pas, laissant la place à un panache de fumée rosâtre. Il fallut une nouvelle demi-heure de travail acharné à Harry pour produire un brouillard dense et acceptable.

_ Prends une pause, mais je veux te voir cette après-midi, ordonna Alpharus.

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry. Je dois aller chez le père de Luna.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Pour avoir des réponses à propos de cette prophétie qui me lie avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Alors tu as intérêt à revenir vite, parce que je ne tolérerais plus, le fait que tu ne prennes pas ça au sérieux.

_ J'essaye de concilier les deux, remarqua Harry de façon insolente.

_ Tu as une interprétation sélective des faits, mon cher. N'oublies pas que si tu vas trop loin, je peux te le faire payer.

La vision de Voldemort était encore vivace dans son esprit ainsi que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Harry frissonna brusquement face à cette menace voilé, il avait tout d'un coup perdu toute forme de rébellion.

_ J'ai compris, abrégea-t-il, maintenant je vais y aller.

Sans que le fantôme n'ait eu le temps d'objecter, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre la cuisine pour déjeuner. Il eut la surprise, de voir Hermione faire les cent pas de façon inquiète dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Harry, invectiva-t-elle d'une voix de crécelle, où étais-tu passé ce matin?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, répondit froidement Harry mécontent du ton qu'employait son amie.

_ Il était avec moi, intervient une autre voix dans le hall.

_ Luna, prononça Hermione comme si c'était impossible, comme ça il était avec toi?

_ Harry et moi travaillons ensemble, mentit-elle sans aucun problème.

_ Tout à fait, elle m'a apprit quelques sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles, approuva Harry en saisissant la perche que Luna lui tendait. J'en avais bien besoin Hermione crois-moi.

Suspens. Suspens insupportable. Pourquoi Luna était venu une fois de plus à son secours? Elle n'était pas vraiment obligée de le couvrir comme ça. Après tout, il avait bien cherché une petite dispute avec Hermione. Il la négligeait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Depuis qu'elle avait fait une sorte de dépression, quelque chose c'était cassé. C'était la douleur de Ginny qui les avait rassemblés, mais ce n'était plus la même chose qu'avant. Il se demandait si, elle ne lui cachait pas quelque chose avec Abelforth. Harry commençait à avoir des doutes, sur le fait qu'une fille aussi forte qu'elle, tombe aussi facilement en dépression. C'était suspect. Abelforth n'avait pas une très bonne influence sur les gens et il pouvait les pousser à bout, Harry l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, et les manipuler comme il le voulait. C'était comme s'il connaissait toutes les réactions humaine et qu'il était capable de prévoir à l'avance. Toujours était-il, qu'il attendait de voir si Hermione le croirait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'étonnait du talent d'actrice de Luna, qui semblait mentir très aisément, mais il n'était pas aussi sûr du sien. Il pensait qu'il ne s'était pas montré très convaincant. Il ne put, une fois de plus, s'empêcher d'être attiré par Luna, qui lui envoya un regard bleu rassurant, comme si elle sentait son inquiétude.

_ Luna et toi vous vous êtes bien rapproché, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

_ Tu sais Hermione, le chagrin peut parfois changer les personnes…

C'est peut-être un peu méchant, pensa Harry. C'était clairement une phrase à double-sens pour bien lui rappelé qu'elle avait été absente. Harry lui en voulait toujours, elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant des semaines et maintenant, il fallait que tout redevienne normal. C'était du Hermione tout craché, ce désir de vouloir tout contrôler. La situation lui avait échappé quand elle avait fait sa déprime, et maintenant elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle, mais Harry n'aimait pas vraiment cette manière de faire et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Harry, ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny tu es distant, fit-elle remarquer.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire Hermione? demanda-t-il d'un ton trop calme. Il faudrait que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

Harry s'indignait des paroles d'Hermione, mais il arrivait à conserver son sang-froid et à ne pas perdre patience. Ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter et de réveiller le tableau de madame Black. Il s'étonnait de gérer si bien la situation. Il venait de lui mentir et maintenant il arrivait à maîtriser ses émotions. Quel revirement! Peut-être que c'était ce sort de magie noire, ou la méthode d'Alpharus en le forçant à regarder froidement quelqu'un qui se faisait torturer, mais il avait les idées parfaitement claires.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta la brune, simplement j'ai l'impression que tu perds de vue ton objectif qui est de récupérer les Horcruxes.

_ Ah oui? Parce que l'autre fois quand j'ai été avec Luna sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ ce n'était pas pour essayer de récupérer un Horcruxe par hasard, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

_ Oui, et tu n'as informé personne de ce qu'il s'est passé, protesta-t-elle.

_ Parce qu'Harry n'a pas voulu avouer ses échecs, intervient Luna avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répondre. C'était une impasse Hermione, voilà ce que c'était. Il n'allait pas vous donnez de faux espoirs en vous disant qu'il était vraiment passé juste après Amycus. C'était une façon de vous protégez, tu sais combien il souffre pour Ginny.

_ Et alors quoi, il ne va rien faire? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a gagné et c'est tout, claqua de colère la voix d'Hermione.

Harry ne voulait pas intervenir dans ce petit duel entre Hermione te Luna. Il allait voir comment Luna s'en sortait et allait lui laisser gérer la situation. La blonde pensait vraiment que c'était pour protéger les autres qui ne leur avaient pas dit les résultats de son escapade, intéressant, il pourrait peut-être utiliser ça à son avantage. Luna était absolument magnifique lorsqu'elle se disputait avec quelqu'un.

_ Tu sous-estime Harry, Hermione. Il ne veut juste pas vous entraîner dans ce genre de chose.

_ On en a déjà parlé, on devrait faire les choses ensemble, Harry a besoin de nous, déclara Hermione d'un air buté.

_ Vraiment Hermione, pourtant quand Harry avait besoin de toi, tu étais enfermé dans ta chambre. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a ramassé en petit morceau après. Je suis sûr que les Ronflak Cornus sont d'accord avec moi, ajouta véhémentement Luna comme s'il elle voulait l'énerver.

_ Ces créatures n'existent pas, rétorqua-t-elle ne voyant pas la manipulation.

_ Ce que tu peux être bornée Hermione, tu es vraiment étroite d'esprit. Ne changes pas de sujet. Harry a peut-être changé depuis l'accident de Ginny, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est le même, il a subi un traumatisme, c'est tout. Alors que ces derniers temps tu n'as été présente, je crois qu'Harry n'a pas besoin de te rapporter tout ce qu'il fait. As-tu confiance en lui?

_ Bien sûr, quelle question.

_ Fais-lui confiance dans ce cas, tu n'as pas besoin de tout contrôler Hermione.

_ Tu as raison Luna, approuva-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, je suis désolé Harry si je te suis tombée dessus, je m'inquiétais.

_ Ça arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter, n'est-ce pas?

Harry avait encore une fois lancé une phrase à double sens et ne sentait pas le besoin de s'excuser, après tout c'était Hermione qui avait fauté.

_ En effet, fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Au fait, on déjeune chez Ron ce midi. Mais je crois que je vais déjeuner ici, rajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

_ Merci Luna, j'apprécie que tu m'aie défendu.

_ Je ne suis pas débile Harry, répondit-elle avec un soupir. Tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Tu as changé.

_ Comment ça?

_ Tu es plus solitaire qu'avant, plus froid, plus calculateur et donc plus réfléchit. Mais tu prépares quelque chose Harry, je peux le sentir.

_ Je prépare quelque chose, fit-il préciser étonné par sa perspicacité.

_ Allez, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Harry, quoique tu fasses, je te suivrais.

Harry fut touché par les paroles de Luna. C'était certainement la chose la plus folle qu'on lui ai dite, mais qui montrait sa fidélité. Mais, il avait du mal à saisir. Que voulait-elle dire? Avait-elle comprit quelque chose? Elle laissait planer le doute et lui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Si elle se doutait de quelque chose pourquoi le défendre? Il se posait trop de questions, il fallait qu'il fasse attention où aller devenir paranoïaque. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, succombant à son désir et cherchant en même temps du réconfort. La blonde hésita quelques instants, puis resserra son étreinte en l'entourant avec ses bras. Elle lui caressa tout d'un coup les cheveux. Puis, leurs deux visages se trouvèrent né à né. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent lentement et Luna l'embrassa doucement, plus pour le tester. Harry répondit avec désir. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur, dans un élan sauvage. Leurs baisers s'enchaînèrent de façon intense et grossière. Le désir à l'état brut. Harry passa sa main sous ses cheveux blonds emmêlés qui dégageaient une douceur et un parfum de fleur. La sensation de sa peau laiteuse était comme une drogue. Sa langue tiède contre la sienne était envoûtante. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu. Rien ne comptait. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette attraction. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, qui était plus forte que lui. La situation dérapa, comme elle avait déjà dérapé auparavant, quand il s'aperçut qu'il pelotait Luna et qu'elle nageait de littéralement de plaisir. C'était du déjà vu, et pourtant c'était encore mieux. Il sentait son souffle chaud saccadé dans son coup et elle laisser échapper même des gémissements. Elle aimait ça. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il apprécia le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, mais il pourrait peut-être utiliser la faiblesse de Luna. Ça pourrait toujours être utile d'avoir un lieutenant dévoué. Non, pourquoi j'ai de telle pensées? se demanda-t-il. Cette entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son premier cours avec Alpharus l'avait changé…Son esprit lui criait d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas vu Ginny aussi excité que Luna lors de ses baisers. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Luna le défendait. Comme il aurait aimé que ce moment continu...Mais, il entendit soudain du bruit dans l'escalier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui gâche ce moment? Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de la repousser.

_ On ne peut pas faire cela ici, murmura-t-il pour ne pas être entendu.

_ Tu as raison, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être ici, approuva-t-elle. Écoutes, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais je ne me séparerais pas Neville. Notre couple ne va très en bien en ce moment, mais je veux faire en sorte que ça marche.

_ C'est toi qui a commencé Luna, fit-il remarquer.

_ On en avait envis tous les deux Harry.

_ Tu as raison, de toute façon je ne vais pas rompre avec Ginny, elle est juste dans le coma.

Du bruit venait d'Abelforth qui se présenta devant eux avec un sourire entendu.

_ Vous n'allez pas déjeuner chez les Weasley? posa-t-il la question avec un air mièvre.

_ Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua faussement Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il attrapa la main de Luna, se concentra sur le Terrier et transplana. La petite maison ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé. Une odeur absolument fantastique s'élevait d'une casserole d'où une cuillère en bois tournait toute seule. Harry avait presque oublié cette ambiance de la maison sorcière. Au _square Grimmaurd_ c'était tout de suite beaucoup moins accueillant et plus froid.

_ Ça sent très bon, lança Luna.

_ C'est normale, lui répondit Fleur, c'est une ratatouille. J'ai voulu faire la cuisine. Ça va Luna et toi Arry?

_ Harry, se jeta sur lui madame Weasley en le serrant fortement dans ses bras, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il faut tous vous mettre à table.

Harry et Luna s'assirent à ta table et y trouvèrent Ron. Harry se dit que, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le soupçonne de faire de la magie noire, il devait agir normalement sans attirer l'attention. Il parla de Quidditch à Ron, pendant que madame Weasley parlait avec Tonks du ministère. Puis, Ron demanda à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire pour trouver les Horcruxes. Harry fronça les sourcils, donc Ron semblait en avoir marre de cette histoire d'Horcruxes sinon il lui aurait fait confiance. Ce qu'il voulait faire après, Harry ne savait pas très bien, il devait apprendre la magie noire, mais concernant les Horcruxes, il était clairement dans une impasse. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus sur eux, avec l'explication de la _prophétie _que le père de Luna allait lui donner. Heureusement, il fut sauvé de son absence de réponse par une dispute entre madame Weasley et Abelforth. Harry avait l'impression que la femme était la seule à voir clair dans son jeu. Lui-même ignorait à quel point Abelforth l'avait manipulé. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment, mais il lui faisait confiance ce qui était arrivé tout d'un coup, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas. Il chassa vite ce sentiment, il avait peur de cet homme et se sentait pourtant en sécurité. Quel paradoxe.

_ Je ne crois pas me souvenir de vous avoir invité Abelforth, apostropha madame Weasley.

_ Quelle importance? s'exprima-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez me jeter dehors Molly, n'est-ce pas?

_ Je n'aime pas cette façon que vous avez de vous invitez chez les gens.

_ En tant que directeur de _l'Ordre_, je ne pouvais pas laisser autant de monde sans protection, vous le savez bien.

_ Vous avez vraiment réponse à tous Abelforth, vous voulez peut-être nous espionner? Ça ne serait pas la première fois…

_ Ça suffit, cria Arthur qui venait de transplaner dans la pièce. Molly, Abelforth est un ami et il est le bienvenue ici.

_ Merci Arthur, c'est un discours très sage, j'apprécie.

_ J'en suis ravie Abelforth, veuillez excuser ma femme.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me déteste, je commence à en avoir marre de ses sautes d'humeur.

Dans un silence pesant, tout le monde finit par s'asseoir et manger ce que servait Fleur. Abelforth parla du fait que Ginny allait bien et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller et tout le monde l'écoutait. La ratatouille était excellente et Harry se resservit plusieurs fois. Il était bien content que la dispute entre Molly et Abelforth se soit passé à ce moment-là, car de cette façon il n'avait pas eu à répondre à Ron. En dessert Fleur leur donna ce qu'elle appelait la tarte tatin. Harry la félicita en lui avouant que c'était délicieux. Pendant qu'il mangeait, quelque chose le choqua. Personne, même Ron, ne semblait inquiet sur l'état de Ginny. Bien sûr, Abelforth leur avait donné des nouvelles, mais tout le monde agissait comme si tout était normal. Même madame Weasley semblait plus soucieuse de provoquer une querelle entre le frère d'Albus, que s'occuper de l'état de sa fille. Cela démoralisa Harry. Ils agissaient comme si elle n'existait pas, ou comme si elle était morte. Il soupira intérieurement, il se demandait si Abelforth ne s'était pas trompé sur son diagnostic. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il disait qu'elle allait mieux et pourtant elle ne se réveillait pas. Enfin, songea-t-il, il fallait juste qu'il continu d'avancer et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait avec Luna. Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais pourtant elle l'attirait comme un aimant, et c'était plus fort que lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les convives quittaient progressivement la table et certains, comme Tonks, disparurent dans de grandes flammes vertes dans la cheminée ou transplanèrent. Madame Weasley était en train d'enchanter la vaisselle pour qu'elle se face, tandis que Fleur devait faire des achats à Pré-au-Lard. Harry se dit finalement qu'il devrait essayer d'avoir un comportement plus normal avec ses amis. Il était en train de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mettre entre eux, et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas parler de ça à Ron, ni de ses projets avec la magie noire, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il devait ignorait ses amis. De plus, s'il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur ses activités, il avait intérêt à passer inaperçu. Voyant qu'Abelforth, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, semblait prendre tout son temps pour savourer son thé, Harry envisagea d'aller dans le salon.

_ Ron, Luna, je peux vous parlez une minute? interrogea-t-il avec discrétion.

Les trois comparses se déplacèrent l'air de rien dans le salon et Ron ainsi que Luna se tournèrent vers Harry en lui demandant plus ample explication.

_ Ron, je voulais te dire que nous n'avons rien trouvé sur l'Horcruxe, avoua Harry. Une fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est passé avant nous.

_ Il avait envoyé une semaine avant Amycus pour récupérer le médaillon, compléta Luna.

_ Génial, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Ron d'un air déçu.

_ On ne va rien lâcher, s'avança-t-il plus se convaincre lui-même. Mais, j'ai eu une vision et je sais qu'il est au courent pour le médaillon.

_ Comment? C'est ce traître de Barjow et Beurk, ajouta Luna, je savais que j'aurais dut lui lancer un sort d'amnésie.

_ De mieux en mieux, ironisa Ron, peut-être que le grand méchant sait également pour les Horcruxes.

_ Je ne pense pas, dit simplement Harry, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le sache. Écoutez, ce médaillon reste notre meilleure piste.

_ Tu veux piéger Amycus? lança Ron incrédule.

_ En partant du principe que c'est lui qui a le médaillon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sûrement dut le récupérer, intervient justement Luna.

_ C'est de la folie Harry, on n'y arrivera pas, prononça la voix brisée de Ron.

_ On trouvera un moyen, il suffit d'élaborer un plan, s'entêta Harry.

_ Pourquoi on fait une réunion qu'entre nous trois?

_ Je ne sais pas Ron, Ginny est dans le coma, Hermione était complètement hystérique ce matin et Neville n'a pas refait son apparition.

_ J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous cache des choses, et il est clair que Vous-Savez-Qui essaye de prendre le pouvoir doucement, mais qu'au final il va y arriver sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, révéla Ron d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Peut-être que quelqu'un cherche à nous diviser, fit-elle ressortir le regard dans le vague.

_ Comment ça Luna? interpella Harry inquiet de sa réflexion.

_ Réfléchit Harry, Hermione perd les pédales, Ginny tombe dans le coma, Neville est brusquement absent et Ron se retrouve ici avec sa mère, conclut-elle.

_ Tu penses à…

_ Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard appuyé comme si elle le perçait à jour, il a plus d'intérêt si nous sommes divisés.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ou bien à Abelforth, c'est lui qui avait envoyé Ron au Terrier. Dans ce cas, quel était son intérêt? Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais c'était devenu assez personnel pour qu'il s'occupe de certaines choses seules. Comment dire aux autres qu'il faisait de la magie noire ou encore que le grand Voldemort le voulait comme partisan? C'était impossible, et pour ça Harry n'allait pas impliquer ses amis. Le pire c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait sûrement sur ça, mais il devait faire avec. Il devait le dire à Ron pour la prophétie, peut-être qu'il lui mentirait après si ça n'allait pas dans le bon sens, mais il fallait qu'il l'informe.

_ Nous pensons que le père de Luna pourrait nous éclairer sur le sens de la prophétie, se décida soudain Harry.

_ Tu sais déjà ce qu'elle veut dire, non?

_ En réalité les prophéties sont plus difficiles que ça Ron, interrompit-elle Harry qui s'apprêter à parler d'un ton d'expert. Les prophéties sont un langage magique ancien qui peuvent avoir plusieurs interprétations, comme mon père est un spécialiste en _art divinatoire_, il doit avoir des informations.

_ Bien, si ça donne quelque chose Harry, tu me tiens au courant? baissa-t-il encore le ton.

_ Bien sûr Ron, tu peux compter sur moi, mentit-il avec assurance.

_ Ok, je vais dans ma chambre et allez-y.

Ron s'exécuta aussitôt en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait vers sa chambre. Luna regardait Harry avec un air triste.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Harry, prévient-elle comme si elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

_ Je suis sûr que Xenophilius pourra apporter des révélations très constructives à monsieur Potter, intervient Abelforth avec un grand sourire.

_ Vous savez déjà ce qu'il va me dire, n'est-ce pas? douta Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas ses connaissances en art divinatoire, mais je suis étonné que mon frère ne t'ai jamais rien dit. In en connaissait bien plus sur le sujet que moi.

Sur ces paroles nébuleuses il transplana ce qui eut le dont d'énerver prodigieusement Harry. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, il fallait qu'il ait tout son cerveau pour réfléchir. Il sa calma et se tourna vers Luna en lui tendant la main pour transplaner à son tour. Ils disparurent tous deux dans de puissants _crac _sonore.

Ils réapparurent devant le seuil d'une grande maison. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un manoir, mais Harry fut étonné par le luxe de la propriété. Luna ne lui avait jamais réellement dit qu'elle descendait d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur, comme l'avait insinué Alecto, et encore moins qu'elle était riche. Luna apposa sa main sur une lourde porte en bois ouvragé, et quelques minutes plus tard, une _elfe de maison_ vint leur ouvrir. Harry fut, une fois de plus étonné, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Luna ait une _elfe de maison_. Elle, qui était tellement pour les créatures fantastiques.

_ Papa est là? murmura-t-elle.

_ Oui, je vais vous menez à lui.

_ Harry, je te présente notre _elfe de maison_ Cora.

_ Bonjour Cora, salua-t-il.

La petite créature poussa un cri. Elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à ce genre de choses.

_ Il n'y a que Luna qui a le droit d'être aussi gentille avec Cora, susurra la petite elfe.

_ Oui, papa dit toujours que c'est une perte de temps. Cora, tu nous fais entrer et tu appelles papa, ordonna la Lovegood.

_ Bien Luna, affirma l'elfe en invitant le duo à l'intérieur.

Quand Harry entra et entendit la lourde porte en bois se refermer derrière lui, il eut l'impression d'être dans un palais. Bien sûr, cela devait être plus grand et plus luxueux chez les Malefoy, mais ce petit manoir ne manquait pas de charme. Il n'y avait pas de marbre ou de dorure, mais des boiseries sculptés sur les murs. L'_elfe de maison_ les emmena dans un salon avec une grande cheminée, des fauteuils et un canapé en velours bleu-gris et verts foncé mordoré ainsi qu'une immense tapisserie représentant des centaures qui s'élançaient contre des gobelins armes brandit. Il avait en effet apprit l'existence d'une grande guère entre gobelins et centaures, cette tapisserie daterait-elle de cette époque?

_ D'où vient cette tapisserie, questionna Harry lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un air absent, elle a toujours été là, elle est dans ce manoir depuis des centaines d'années, mais combien…

_ Je ne savais pas que tu vivais dans ce genre de maison, c'est un héritage de famille?

_ Oui, et nous avons d'autres maisons.

_ Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intéressé par ta famille?

_ Ne parles pas de ça ici, invectiva-t-elle, mon père ne doit pas savoir.

_ Mais…

_ Harry, s'il te plaît, ma famille est compliquée.

_ Il parait que vous vouliez me voir, monsieur Potter? demanda une voix cassante.

Harry sursauta. Il avait en face de lui un grand homme avec la même expression rêveuse sur le visage que sa fille, de longs cheveux blonds emmêlaient où on pouvait voir des mèches de laines bleus pâles qui étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape violette à capuche, fermée par des boutons noirs. Il avait devant lui le père de Luna, imposant, qui lui faisait face.

_ Bonjour monsieur Potter, je suis Xenophilius Lovegood, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main d'Harry qui s'était relevé.

_ Bonjour monsieur, Luna m'a dit que vous étiez un spécialiste des _arts divinatoires_, raconta Harry.

_ Luna, nous allons dans mon bureau pour discuter, informa-t-il. Suivez-moi monsieur Potter.

Harry marcha sur ses pas et put découvrir la suite du petit manoir. Ils traversèrent des couloirs toujours avec des parquets et des boiseries où il y avait des armures, des tableaux mais aussi des statues en pierre. Ils passèrent ensuite dans une pièce avec des machines en cuivres, composé de télescope, de sablier, et de pièces qui bougeaient toute seul. Harry s'arrêta particulièrement devant une sorte de tube en cuivre dans lequel il y avait un sablier immergé dans un liquide vert et un siège qui permettait de s'asseoir pour commander le tube. Harry n'avait jamais vu de tels objets, ça avait clairement un rapport avec la magie, mais il crut, un moment, qu'il était au Département des Mystères. Il fronça les sourcils, ce sablier lui rappelait un _Retourneur de Temps_.

_ Curieux n'est-ce pas? La mère de Luna était inventrice, elle a créé de nombreux sorts et de nombreuses potions, mais son grand projet final était de voyager dans le temps de plusieurs années. Elle était persuadée qu'en se basant sur les mécanismes d'un _Retourneur de temps_ normal, elle pourrait créer un _Retourneur de Temps_ capable de remonter plusieurs année en arrière. C'est devenue une obsession sur la fin, et avec cette machine son âme a été aspiré et détruite et son corps restait sans vie et sans âme. Ces travaux l'ont tués.

_ Je suis désolé monsieur Lovegood, s'excusa Harry avec peine. Luna ne m'en a jamais parlé.

_ Luna n'a pas besoin de connaître la vérité, elle sait simplement que sa mère a perdu la vie en faisant une expérience. En réalité, sa mère était devenue tellement folle quelques années avant sa mort, que je n'ai presque pas été bouleversé. Ce qui m'a fait culpabiliser évidemment. Luna ne doit rien savoir de ce que je viens de vous confiez. Si c'est le cas, je n'hésiterais à vous lancez à tous les deux des sorts d'amnésie.

_ Je ne lui dirais rien, affirma Harry inquiet.

Pourquoi est-ce que Xenophilius ne voulait pas le dire à sa fille? Se sentait-il encore coupable par sa mort? Avait-il peur que Luna le croit coupable? Ou alors c'était pour cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, pensa-t-il. Quelque chose de louche autour de la mort de sa femme. Qu'est-ce que Xenophilius Lovegood pouvait cacher? Cette froideur lorsqu'il parlait d'elle, ça lui faisait peur. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Il tenait tellement à dissimuler la vérité, qu'il l'avait menacé sans aucun état d'âme. Serait-il vraiment capable de lancer un sort d'amnésie à sa propre fille? Monsieur Lovegood n'était pas du tout comme Harry se l'imaginait, et son air rêveur était trompeur. Luna était-elle pareille que son père? Elle avait l'air différente, elle avait peut-être hérité de sa mère. Au fait, il ne savait toujours pas de quelle famille sa mère était à l'origine. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tellement rallier Luna de son côté?

Ils continuèrent à parcourir de nombreux couloirs et montèrent ensuite un escalier étroit. Ils arrivèrent devant une série de portes simples en bois et Xenophilius se dirigea vers la quatrième. Monsieur Lovegood l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et entra ainsi qu'Harry dans son bureau. Une sonnerie stridente retenti et une lumière rouge clignotait sur la cheminée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, se contenta de demander Harry curieux.

_ C'est un sortilège que j'ai inventé qui permet de prévenir, si je suis dans les pièces autours, quand quelqu'un veut me parler.

_ Vous êtes inventeur?

_ Je le suis devenu à la mort de ma femme, si vous permettez, je dois répondre.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il mit sa tête dans le feu et l'interlocuteur apparut.

_ Patron, je ne pourrais pas finir cet article sur runcorus, ce soir.

_ John, je t'ai dit de le terminer ce soir, tu le termines ce soir, enguirlanda-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas. On n'a rien. On a étés trois mois en reportage en Suède pour en voir, et on a vu plein de chose, mais pas de runcorus.

_ Je m'en fous John, écris n'importe quoi, ait un peu d'imagination et invente, je veux que tu le termines pour ce soir donc débrouilles-toi.

_ Tu veux vraiment que j'invente.

_ Bien sûr, les lecteurs ont besoins de lire du rêve, donc fournit leurs du rêve, et tant pis si c'est faux. Je ferais un saut au magazine ce soir, pour voir ta maquette.

Il sortit la tête de la cheminée, épousseta ses habits et se tourna vers Harry qui le dévisageait.

Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le père de Luna soit si malhonnête. Son apparence était trompeuse. En réalité, il semblait assez dangereux. Pas étonnant qu'Albus ne l'aimait pas, mais qu'Abelforth s'entendait très bien avec lui. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était quelque chose de risqué.

_ Quoi? répliqua Xenophilius d'un ton neutre comme si tout était normal. Ce sont les affaires.

_ Vous ne croyez pas du tout à ces créatures en réalité? remarqua Harry déçut.

_ Je pense que certaines existent et que d'autres non, mais les lecteurs ont besoin de s'évader, donc je leurs vend du rêve.

_ Mais c'est du vol, contredit Harry.

_ Non absolument pas, répondit-il froidement, c'est mieux que de faire de la propagande pour le ministère. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de contacts et je mets souvent un article qui ne leurs plaît pas. Le nouveau Département de la presse magique, rêve de trouver un prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est l'erreur que beaucoup de gens font, dit-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait en face d'Harry qui était déjà installé. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler monsieur Potter?

_ De la prophétie, lâcha-t-il du but en blanc.

_ La prophétie qui parle de vous et du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

_ Celle-là même, approuva Harry. Est-il possible qu'il y ai plusieurs interprétations?

_ En effet, c'est une possibilité. Les prophéties sont complexes, car chaque mot peut avoir plusieurs significations. C'est-à-dire que la prophétie est un langage magique qui doit être interprété parce que les mots ont changés de sens en fonction des époques.

_ Mais vu que cette prophétie a été faite récemment, elle a un sens actuel, non?

_ L'époque où a été faite la prophétie n'a rien à voir avec le sens. C'est la formulation de la prophétie qui détermine à quel sens elle se rapporte, et donc par extension à quelle époque elle se rapporte.

_ Pourquoi?

_ C'est Trelawney qui a faite cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, et alors?

_ Et alors, elle a intercepté le message d'une personne décédé à une époque inconnue. La voyance est-une chose, les prophéties en sont d'autres. Sibylle Trelawney était une prophétesse et non une voyante. Les gens ont du mal à faire la distinction.

_ Quelle est la différence?

_ La différence, c'est que les prophétesses ont le pouvoir d'intercepter ce que disent les morts et cela peut influer sur le futur, tandis que les voyants peuvent voir des détails ou certains événements qui vont se passer, mais qui n'influent pas sur l'avenir, car cela se serait passé de toute façon. Les voyants n'ont pas le don communiquer avec les morts et donc de faire des prophéties.

_ Donc la prophétie se réalisera forcément?

_ Ça m'a l'air bien partit, mais il suffit de faire un acte non-prévu pour que les circonstances changent et que la prophétie devienne nul. On appelle ça casser une prophétie.

_ On peut vraiment le faire, espéra-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, mais c'est très difficile, parce que faire un acte qu'on croit non-prévu, peut en réalité avoir été prévue dans la prophétie ou précipité son action. Il faut donc bien réfléchir aux conséquences, mais un acte peut avoir un effet imprévu. Il est presque impossible de jouer avec le destin. Je crois que la fée Morgane avait réussi à casser une prophétie, mais personne depuis ne l'a fait.

_ Géniale, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, commenta-t-il sombrement.

_ Ecoutez monsieur Potter, je peux essayer de vous l'interprétez. Il suffit que vous me dites le contenu.

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant? s'étonna Harry avec suspicion.

_ Je sais juste vaguement que vous êtes _l'Elu_, mais Abelforth a jugé que c'était à vous de me la révéler.

Harry fut reconnaissant à Abelforth. Ne lui avait-il pas révélé pour ses raisons, ou parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui? Devait-il le faire? Une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ La confiance monsieur Potter, coupa-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, tout est une question de confiance. Vous me faites confiance et je peux l'interpréter correctement, vous ne me faites pas confiance et je ne peux pas l'interpréter.

_ Je...je, hésita-t-il, je crois que je vais vous l'écrire.

_ Parfait, lui donna-t-il un parchemin avec une plume.

En cinq minutes, Harry lui écrivit le contenu de la prophétie, qu'il avait vu dans la _Pensine_ du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, et le donna ensuite à Xenophilius qui mit des lunettes bleues rectangulaire pour lire. Ses yeux allaient d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin et s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_ C'est tout ce qu'il y a? Il n'en manque pas un morceau? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_ Non, pourquoi? Qu'avez-vous découvert?

_ Rien, c'est juste que normalement il devrait y avoir une suite. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il doit y avoir une deuxième prophétie.

_ Quoi, Albus Dumbledore ne m'a jamais parlé d'une deuxième prophétie.

_ Nous savons tous les deux qu'il avait ses petits secrets. Vous n'avez appris l'existence de cette prophétie qu'en cinquième année, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de vous dire la suite.

_ Ou alors, il m'a mentit, conclu Harry.

_ Albus n'était pas un homme bien, il a passé sa vie à manipuler les gens. C'est lui qui a encouragé ma femme dans sa folie, je me demande s'il ne voulait se servir de son invention… S'il vous a mentit Potter, c'est que cette deuxième prophétie n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il souhaitait.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_ Elle doit venir de quelqu'un décédé au seizième siècle. La marque que devait vous transmettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas forcément votre cicatrice comme vous avez dut le penser jusque-là.

_ C'est quoi alors?

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur Potter, peut-être une marque moral, peut-être la marque des ténèbres, peut-être…

_ La marque des ténèbres, s'exclama-t-il furieux, vous croyez vraiment que je vais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

_ C'est une supposition monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas un fait. _Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_, ne parle que de vos pouvoirs magiques. Peut-être vos pouvoirs en magie noire, qui pourrait le soupçonner.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, ignora Harry.

_ Voyons monsieur Potter, je suis doué en _art divinatoire_ et j'ai tout de suite remarqué la noirceur qui tournait autour de vous, au moment même où j'ai pénétré dans la pièce. Vous avez fait de la magie noire, ce matin même et vous êtes encore imprégné par cette magie.

_ Ne le dites pas à Luna.

_ Je ne vous juge pas monsieur Potter, simplement Luna doit déjà être au courant c'est un don génétique.

_ Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?

_ Elle est la digne fille de son père, elle aime ne pas dévoiler entièrement son jeu. Donc, _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, ne veut pas du tout dire ce que à l'air de dire. Je suis presque sûr, que ça ne parle que d'un duel entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans qu'aucun des deux ne meurt, mais qu'il y en aura un qui sera battu.

_ Vous en êtes sûr? fit-il préciser alors que toutes ses convictions s'effondraient.

_ Autant que possible oui, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il manque une deuxième partie à cette prophétie. Je me demande si…Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous aidez.

_ Qui?

_ Liliana une vampire qui a plus cinq mille ans. Je ne l'ai rencontré que trois fois, mais elle sait vraiment tout sur les prophéties. Elle saura sûrement s'il existe une deuxième prophétie et où elle est. Mais attention, ses informations ne sont jamais gratuites monsieur Potter, et vous ne devriez pas y aller seul.

_ Et comment je fais pour trouver Liliana?

_ Elle est en Angleterre, mais personne n'est capable de dire où elle est. L'endroit est tout simplement _incartable_. Sûrement une ancienne bâtisse magique. Puisque vous faites de la magie noire, il existe un rituel pour trouver les gens.

_Crac_, la petite elfe venait de transplaner au milieu du bureau en tremblant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cora?

_ Il y a des représentants du ministère en bas, ils veulent vous parler.

_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne les a pas fait entrer?

_ Non, ils veulent que vous veniez.

_ Très bien, je descends immédiatement. Venez avec moi monsieur Potter, vous serez plus en sécurité avec moi, que tout seul dans l'appartement.

Ils sortirent à toute allure du bureau et descendirent l'escalier. Ils refirent le chemin inverse et finirent par arriver devant la porte. Avant d'ouvrir, Xenophilius se tourna vers Harry.

_ Monsieur Potter, restez calme et ne sortez pas votre baguette. Ils sont venus en tant que représentant du ministère, ce qui veut dire que si on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne vont pas faire de carnage.

_ Donc vous vous soumettez?

_ Non monsieur Potter, j'essaye simplement de trouver une solution pour que personne ne soit blessé. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'agirais pas par la suite. Réfléchissez rationnellement et ne ruinez pas mon plan, sinon je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas à vous jeter un sort pour sauver ma peau. Compris?

_ Oui, je ferais attention.

Xenophilius ouvrit la porte qui dévoila Alecto et six autre personnes.

_ Alecto que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? envoya monsieur Lovegood avec un sourire.

_ Xenophilius ça faisait tellement longtemps, mon cher ami, vociféra-t-elle d'une intonation tinté de sarcasmes. Je suis là en tant que représentante du _Bureau des Aurors_ du _Département de la justice magique_.

_ Je suis étonné. Comment se fait-il qu'une telle célébrité du ministère face le déplacement jusqu'à ma maison? Que veux-tu Alecto?

_ Ta fille, d'après mes informations elle aurait lancée des sortilèges illégaux sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_, la semaine dernière. Elle doit donc subir un interrogatoire.

_ La semaine dernière, tu n'as rien de mieux Alecto, parce que ça fait déjà loin.

_ Je suis très sérieuse Xenophilius Lovegood. Tu as un choix à faire. Soit tu me donnes ce que je veux et tout se passe bien, soit j'arrête immédiatement la publication du _Chicaneur_.

_ Très bien, entres dans la maison, trouve ma fille et va-t'en.

_ Tu es un homme sage Xenophilius, glosa-t-elle narquoisement, j'ai toujours sut que tu serais un homme obéissant, dommage que tu sois contre nous.

Elle entre à l'intérieur ainsi que ses collèges et se mirent à chercher Luna. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant Harry.

_ Potter est là aussi, quelle surprise! décocha-t-elle avec des yeux avide comme folle. Malheureusement, nous ne venons pas pour toi, une autre fois peut-être?

_ N'y compte pas, riposta-t-il froidement.

Elle perdit brusquement son sourire niais, et devint très sérieuse.

_ Tu as changé Potter, tu te serais jeter sur moi normalement.

_ Peut-être que tu me connais mal Alecto, après tout on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très doué pour bavarder, n'est-ce? conversa-t-il en revoyant les image de Ginny se faisant torturer sous ses yeux.

_ Tu me paieras cette insulte Potter, sois en certain. Mais évidemment, je ne le ferais pas en tant que directrice du _Bureau des Aurors_.

D'un air sombre, elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la maison en allant retrouver ses collègues.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? sonda Harry en se tournant vers Xenophilius.

_ Luna s'en sortira vivante, sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas envoyé des gens du ministère, mais des mangemorts qui n'aurait pas hésité à détruire la maison pour prendre ma fille.

_ J'espère que vous avez raison.

_ C'est évident.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alecto revint avec ses employés et Luna qu'elle tenait par un bras.

_ Papa…

_ Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il en lui faisant le signe de se taire.

Cette simple phrase sembla la revigorer et lui donner un air froid qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, mais quand elle croisa son regard, c'était des yeux qui criaient de douleur et de peur. Qu'est-ce que Xenophilius avait fait à sa propre fille? Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait? Il ne faisait rien. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais si Xenophilius avait vraiment un plan, il le ruinerait. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque, il trouverait un moyen de la sortir de là. C'était de sa faute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien dit que pour trouver ce qu'il cachait, il utiliserait tous les moyens. Ça en faisait partie. Il repensa à la phrase que Voldemort lui avait dite, _il y a toujours un maillon faible dans une équation_. Considérait-t-il Luna comme un _maillon faible_? L'était-elle? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fouillé son esprit? Il voulait le faire souffrir et Harry savait que ce n'était que le commencement. Il prit sur lui pour rester calme, ne pas stresser et ne pas intervenir. Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop, il devait faire confiance à Xenophilius, après tout c'était sa fille. Il n'allait pas la mettre en danger, s'il n'avait pas un bon plan.

_ Au revoir Xenophilius, je crois qu'on va se revoir bientôt, nargua Alecto en sortant sur le perron, fermant la porte et transplanant avec les restes des Aurors.

_ J'espère que vous avez un excellent plan Xenophilius, exprima Harry d'une voix polaire qui lui était inconnue, parce que Luna, votre fille, a disparue.

* * *

C'est une fin pleine de suspens. Peut-être que j'ai été un peu sadique de couper à ce moment-là.

Des suggestions, des critiques, des conseils, je prends volontiers. Des questions? J'y répondrais.

Je serais ravis d'avoir votre avis par Review.

Au prochain chapitre ou sur une autre de mes fanfictions.


	15. Chapter 15 Le poids des secrets

Coucou,

Voici ce chapitre 15. Un Voldemort bien plus rusé, malin et intelligent que dans les livres et les filmes. Pour moi c'est comme ça qu'il doit être et pas simplement comme un sanguinaire, comme il l'on montré beaucoup dans les filmes. Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même.

Merci beaucoup à Sheltan pour sa correction extrêmement rapide.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Le poids des secrets**

_ Il faut sortir Luna de là, dit résolument Harry. Quel est votre plan?

_ On doit prévenir Abelforth, dit Xenophilius Lovegood sur un ton indifférent.

_ Comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme? s'exclama Harry.

_ Refoulez vos émotions Potter et pensez froidement. Vous avez parfaitement réussit tout à l'heure face à Alecto.

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire comme si rien ne se passait.

_ Je sais, mais avec la magie noire vous apprendrez ça et c'est une bonne chose.

_ Une bonne chose?

_ Vos sentiments entravent votre réflexion.

Harry respira profondément et essaya de rester calme. Cela dura quelques secondes, mais

il n'arriva pas à tenir. Son émotivité reprenait le dessus. Xenophilius avait raison, pour comprendre ce que faisait Voldemort, il fallait penser comme lui, sans aucun sentiment. Seulement, il n'était pas comme lui. Il eut tout d'un coup très mal à tête, et il perdit l'équilibre en se rattrapant de justesse à la table de la salle à manger.

_ Harry Potter, appela une voix glaciale dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lutta contre quelque chose d'invisible. Il sentait

une force qui s'insinuer dans son esprit, quelque chose de fort. Il était persuadé que c'était la voix de Voldemort dans son esprit. Que lui voulait-il? Et surtout, pourquoi ressentait-il

le besoin de lui répondre ? En tout cas, il devait trouver un moyen de lui parler.

_ Vous allez bien Potter? interrogea Xenophilius en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Très bien, mentit Harry beaucoup plus froid, prévenons Abelforth.

Xenophilius le regarda avec curiosité puis envoya un _Patronus _à Abelforth. La forme de

son _Patronus _était inquiétante, on aurait dit un grand chien, un peu comme le _Sinistros_.

Harry se dit que le père de Luna cachait une facette bien sombre. Quelques minutes plus

tard, Abelforth transplana au milieu de la pièce.

_ Que s'est-il passé? interrogea-t-il.

_ Luna a été emmené pour interrogatoire par Alecto.

_ Comment est-ce possible Xenophilius?

_ Si je m'y étais opposé, je risquais ma réputation. Elle aurait tout détruit Abelforth.

_ Ecoutes Xenophilius, je suis sûr que Luna va très bien, dit Abelforth d'une voix étrangement compatissante.

_ Oui, je sais oui, approuva-t-il froidement. Elle est juste au ministère.

_ Tu veux que j'en parle à _l__'Ordre_?

_ Hors de question, tu géreras très bien cette histoire tout seul. Je vais au magazine, il faut qu'on boucle l'édition ce soir. Potter pourra sûrement t'aider.

_ Oui, Potter tu..., commença Abelforth en le cherchant partout du regard. Où est-il, Xenophilius?

_ Je ne sais pas, se contenta-t-il de dire confus, il n'y a même pas deux minutes il était là.

_ Potter qu'as-tu encore fait, s'exaspéra Abelforth. Partons du principe que tout va très bien. C'est à lui gérer les conséquences de ses actes. S'il voulait notre aide il nous l'aurait demandé.

À des kilomètres de là, Harry faisait les cent pas dans le hall du _square Grimmaurd_. Il essaya de vider son esprit et de refouler ses sentiments pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Voldemort dans son esprit. Que voulait-il? Il avait Luna avec Alecto au ministère de la magie qu'il pouvait faire parler, donc pourquoi s'adresser à lui? Peut-être qu'il avait imaginé tout ça, mais Harry sentait le besoin d'entrer en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était plus fort que lui.

_ Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Hermione qui descendait les escaliers. Il y a un problème?

_ Non pas du tout, rassura-t-il, je réfléchissais.

_ Tu as l'air nerveux. Ron m'a dit pour la prophétie. Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant chez le père de Luna?

Harry soupira intérieurement. Ron parlait vraiment beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait pas résister face à Hermione. Il ne savait pas encore quoi dire. Cette prophétie pouvait aller dans un sens complètement différent de ce que tout le monde croyait. Elle pourrait ne plus le décrire comme le survivant, et Harry lui-même ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'analyser les conséquences de ce que lui avait dit Xenophilius. Qui était-il réellement? Un Potter, c'était la seule certitude. Donc, il devait lui en dire assez, tout en restant vague.

_ Il semblerait qu'elle est un sens différent de ce qu'on pensait. C'est un vrai casse-tête. Les explications de Xenophilius n'ont fait qu'embrouiller les choses.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je pense, d'après ce que je sais, que le langage prophétique est assez proche du langage runique. Tu sais que j'ai étudié les runes anciennes donc peut-être…

_ Je ne sais pas Hermione, c'est très compliqué. Je vais rejoindre Abelforth, Xenophilius et Luna au manoir Lovegood. Je dois juste prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre, il s'étonna de la facilité qu'il avait à lui mentir sans aucun problème.

_ D'accord. Harry, reprit-elle d'un ton très sérieux, il faut que je te parle d'Abelforth.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? Fronça-t-il les sourcils devant sa peur.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état, elle paraissait tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose à propos d'Abelforth. Mais à chaque fois, il arrivait juste à ce moment-là, comme pour l'empêcher de parler. Maintenant qu'il n'était pas là, elle pouvait lui dire.

_ J'ai peur d'Abelforth, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

_ Comment ça?

_ Il n'arrête pas de me menacer et de me faire du chantage pour que je fasse ce qu'il dit.

_ C'est le directeur de _l'Ordre_ Hermione, déclara froidement Harry à demi-rassuré se disant qu'il devrait quand même avoir une conversation avec lui.

_ Je sais oui, mais c'est plus que ça. C'est comme s'il cherchait à, hésita-t-elle, me contrôler.

_ Abelforth ne peut pas faire ça, le défendit Harry avec une sincérité troublante.

Il savait qu'il en était parfaitement capable, mais Harry se sentait obligé de le défendre. Tout ça était assez confus dans son esprit, Hermione devait sûrement en rajouter, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son amie.

_ Il t'a eu toi aussi. Harry, il arrive, je ne sais pas comment, à séduire les gens pour avoir la paix. Il est diabolique.

_ C'est vrai qu'Abelforth a des méthodes un peu douteuse, mais il dirige bien _l'Ordre_ et je lui fais confiance.

_ Tu sais quoi, tu as raison Harry, j'ai peut-être tendance à être un peu trop méfiante. Je dois y aller, je venais juste pour me faire du thé, s'exclama Hermione sur un ton sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Hermione avait capitulé beaucoup trop vite. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il trouve le fantôme et qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter Voldemort. Il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque et y entra.

_ Bien Potter nous allons pouvoir continuer..., commença Alpharus.

_ Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, avoua Harry, j'ai besoin d'un conseil.

Harry lui raconta qu'Alecto était venue arrêter Luna et qu'il avait cru entendre la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a appelé, observa le fantôme après un instant de réflexion et un mince sourire fantomatique.

_ Il ne peut pas faire ça, rouspéta Harry avec dégoût. Je ne suis pas un mangemort.

_ C'est un appel télépathique. Cela influence ta volonté en te donnant envie de communiquer avec lui. Plus tu résisteras, plus ça te sera insupportable.

_ De toute façon je suis obligé de le faire vu qu'il a Luna, argumenta Harry. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il prend contact avec moi.

_ Il veut peut-être quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait au départ.

_ Il faut sauver Luna en tout cas.

_ Potter, tu ne sauves pas Luna, tu fais en sorte qu'elle ne divulgue pas d'informations. S'il fait pression sur toi, tu dois être capable de penser plus loin. Le plus important ce sont les informations que ton amie détient, parce que même s'il la tue, il pourra toujours les récupérer.

_ Comment je peux le contacter?

_ Tu ne devrais pas Potter, observa le fantôme.

_ Sauf que je n'ai pas le choix, s'exclama Harry à bout de nerf. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

_ C'est exactement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te faire croire avec son lien télépathique. Ça influence ton esprit.

_ Je n'ai aucun moyen de contrer ça. Je ne peux pas lutter, abandonna Harry. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de répondre à l'appelle. Ça me ronge de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

_ Ça t'empêche de réfléchir clairement aussi, constata Alpharus. Tu devrais peut-être prendre une potion qui t'empêche de ressentir les sentiments.

_ Ça existe, s'étonna Harry.

_ Bien sûr, ça t'aiderais Potter.

_ Il est hors de question que je prenne ce genre de chose un jour. Sans les sentiments on n'est pas humain.

_ Mais avec trop de sentiments, on est faible. C'est pour ça qu'il faut les mettre de côté Potter, surtout quand tu parleras au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si ce n'est pas le cas il faut lui faire croire que tu es sûr de toi.

_ D'accord, maintenant tu peux me dire comment je fais pour lui parler je n'en peux plus.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a établi une connexion télépathique avec toi. Tu dois te concentrer sur l'appel.

_ Je dois y aller, finit par dire Harry.

_ Tu me tiens au courant Potter.

_ Uniquement si j'ai un problème. Mes affaires ne te regardent pas.

_ On en parlera plus tard Potter. Et n'oublie pas, n'agit que dans ton propre intérêt, pas celui des autres.

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque. Alpharus avait raison, évidemment. Mais comment faire s'il menaçait de tuer Luna? Devait-il simplement l'ignorer? Harry ne savait vraiment s'il serait capable de jouer le type insensible. Il repensa à ce matin avec la leçon d'Abelforth. Il savait que ce n'était que des illusions, mais il avait finalement réussit à refouler ses sentiments, comme disait le père de Luna. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'enferma dans chambre et s'assit entailleur sur le lit. Harry ne pensa à rien d'autre que sa connexion avec Voldemort. Il répondait à cette volonté qui était plus forte que lui. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le lien, mieux il se sentait.

_ Potter, susurra soudain la voix aigüe et glacé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as cédé à l'appel télépathique.

_ Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit simplement Harry. C'était de plus en plus fort.

_ Remarquable, n'est-ce pas? Ça fait la même chose avec la marque des ténèbres, sauf qu'elle est douloureuse en plus.

_ Je ne suis pas un de vos mangemorts, répliqua Harry avec hargne.

_ Pas encore, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_ Que voulez-vous de moi? interrogea Harry. Vous avez Luna, alors pourquoi moi?

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_ Je veux effectivement quelque chose de toi Potter, continua Voldemort. Ou plutôt que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Ton amie est l'assurance que tu vas faire ce que te dis Potter.

_ Je ne suis pas un de vos mangemorts, répéta Harry avec dégoût, je n'ai pas à obéir à vos ordres.

Harry ressentit tout d'un coup une vive douleur dans sa tête qui le fit pleurer. Il essaya de penser rationnellement. Il devait agir selon ses propres intérêts, tant pis pour Luna. La priorité était de lui faire arrêter cette douleur insupportable.

_ C'est bon je ferais ce que vous voulez, capitula Harry.

_ Voilà qui est déjà mieux, dit le ton satisfait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant tu vas t'excuser Potter, pour m'avoir parlé de la sorte et tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Excuses-toi.

_ Je ne vais pas..., commença Harry avant d'avoir de nouveau très mal au crâne. D'accord, je suis désolé.

_ Tu vois Potter, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tu as moins de moins en moins de résistance. Je veux que tu me ramènes une pierre, qu'on appelle le cristal rouge, qui se trouve dans le bureau d'Abelforth.

_ C'est tout, dit Harry surpris. Une simple pierre.

_ Une pierre qui a beaucoup de pouvoir Potter. Il en a plusieurs, une de moins ne lui sera pas dommageable. Si tu en parles à quelqu'un Potter, ton amie sera morte.

_ Cette pierre doit vraiment avoir beaucoup de pouvoir, conclut Harry sombrement n'étant pas sûr de ce que cela cachait.

Tout ça pour avoir une pierre, il devait y avoir autre chose, pensa-t-il.

_ Tu ne le sauras pas Potter, lut-il dans son esprit. Mes plans n'ont jamais aucune faille, souvins-t 'en.

_ C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Vous auriez pu obtenir cette pierre de moi de pleins de façons différentes et pourtant vous avez décidé de capturer une de mes amies. Pourquoi?

_ Depuis quand as-tu apprit à raisonner en Serpentard Potter? remarqua-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda. C'est très simple Potter, je voulais te rappeler que j'avais le droit de vie ou de mort sur toutes les personnes qui t'entourent et sur toi aussi. Un pouvoir absolument fascinant que tu pourrais avoir. Je vais te faire un cadeau. C'est toi qui as la vie de Luna Lovegood entre tes mains. Si tu te plantes Potter, tu auras sa mort su ta conscience.

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent Harry. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Alpharus, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu c'était que Voldemort projetait de tuer Luna, s'il ne lui donnait pas cette pierre. Il se concentra et essaya de refouler ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il arrive à avoir les idées claires, son affection pour Luna obscurcissait son jugement. Le fait qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait, sortit complètement de sa tête. Savoir Luna en vie n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux, il lui fallait une garantie.

_ Si je ne me plante pas, je veux que tu ne fasses rien à Luna, ajouta Harry avec un air sûr de lui, pas de torture et ne pas essayer de lui arracher des informations sur moi.

_ Tu crois que tu es en mesure d'imposer tes conditions?

_ Oui, parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver ce cristal.

_ Voyons Potter, négocier avec son pire ennemi, c'est un jeu très dangereux. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux jouer?

_ Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger mes intérêts, répondit effrontément Harry.

_ Tu as réellement changé toutes ses années Potter, constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais si tu agissais dans ton intérêt, tu saurais qu'il veut mieux ne pas s'opposer à moi. Tu veux jouer, jouons, mais au final, tu ne seras pas toujours gagnant Potter.

_ C'est une menace? s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte.

_ Un avertissement. Je ne ferais rien à Lovegood jusqu'à ce que tu ramènes la pierre. Quand je l'aurais, elle pourra partir. Septique Potter?

_ Non, je…, hésita-t-il.

_ La réalité est que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui soutirer des informations ou de la torturer. Ne crois pas que tu as gagné avec ça, parce que c'est faux Potter. Tu me recontacte par télépathie quand tu auras la pierre.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rompit la connexion télépathique. Il revient à lui en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Voldemort le prenait vraiment pour un mangemort. Mine de rien il lui avait confié une mission, mais Harry était coincé, il était obligé d'obéir. Et puis, que voulait-il dire en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas gagné? Il soupira et descendit voir Alpharus pour lui demander ce qu'était cette pierre.

Pendant ce temps Luna Lovegood était dans une salle d'interrogatoire au _Département de la Justice Magique_ au ministère, avec Alecto assise en face d'elle.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait lors de ton escapade sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ avec Potter? interrogea Alecto pour la énième fois.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Alecto, Harry voulait juste des livres pour apprendre la magie noire.

_ Tu mens, Potter ne ferais jamais ça, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Tu te trompes Alecto, Harry a commencé à apprendre la magie noire.

_ Intéressant, hurla de triomphe la voix d'Alecto. L'interrogée a enfin parlé, révélant que Potter s'exerce à la pratique de la magie noire, dicta-t-elle à sa plume d'aigle qui écrivait toute seule sur des parchemins.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'écria véhémentement Luna. Tu m'as piégé!

_ Tu en es sûr Lovegood? Parce que c'est toi qui viens de donner un ingrédient à ma potion.

_ Je veux sortir, finit par dire Luna en se levant.

_ Comme c'est dommage que tu n'es pas le choix, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille ce qui fit frissonner Luna.

Alecto lui attrapa la main et Luna hurla de douleur. Puis elle la laissa seul. Luna se rassit désemparée, se demandant combien de temps elle pourrait encore résister. Alecto ne lui avait pas lancé de sort, mais elle faisait des choses humiliantes, parfaite pour briser les gens. Elle revint avec plusieurs de ses collègues qui se plaquèrent contre le mur, tandis qu'Alecto s'approchait d'elle.

_ Maintenant tu vas nous dire tous ce que tu sais.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Alecto, répéta-t-elle.

_ Déshabilles-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Qu...quoi, bégaya Luna.

_ Allons, il faut bien que mes collègues en profitent. A moins que tu veuilles parler.

Tout d'un coup une sorte d'alarme retentit, elle venait de la poche de la robe d'Alecto. Elle se redressa, et scruta ses collègues avec un regard noir.

_ Allez-vous-en, hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt tous ses collègues partirent et resta seul avec Luna dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle sortit une sorte d'appareil rond, noir avec un écran vert. Elle mit un doigt sur l'écran et le mit à l'oreille.

_ Oui, dit-elle d'une voix cassé comme si on lui avait volé, un objet important. Maître, scanda-t-elle. Quoi, mais elle aurait cédé, elle commençait à f...Bien mon Seigneur, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Elle remit de nouveau son doigt sur l'écran et le rangea dans une poche de sa cape. Alecto se tourna ensuite vers Luna.

_ C'est dommage, je m'amusais bien, déclara-t-elle déçut. Changement de programme pour toi, on va t'interroger à l'ancienne. C'est vrai que c'est plus efficace, mais c'est moins drôle. Si jamais tu tentes quoique ce soit pendant mon absence tu te prendras un sort, c'est clair?

_ Oui, soupira Luna avec lassitude.

_ Bien, tu commences à comprendre, lança la voix satisfaite d'Alecto alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Luna était fatigué, elle n'avait plus la force de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Alecto revint vite et elle posa avec fracas une fiole contenant un liquide jaune citron. Luna savait que le _Veritaserum_ était incolore, mais ça n'inaugurait rien de bon. La mangemort tira une grande aiguille dont on se servait pour la botanique et la potion. Alecto remplit l'aiguille de la potion jaune.

_ J'aurais pu te la faire boire Luna, mais ça va plus vite quand ça passe dans les veines.

Le ton amusé que prenait Alecto lui fit peur. Elle se leva en hurlant et se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur. Elle se débattit, mais Alecto lui saisit le bras et lui planta l'aiguille à l'endroit précis où il y avait une veine. Elle appuya sur le bouton et le liquide jaune entra dans l'organisme de la blonde. Toute force l'abandonna. Elle voyait flou et avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'affaissa dans les bras d'Alecto.

_ Voilà, c'est très bien petite catin, ajouta Alecto avec un grand sourire en traînant Luna jusqu'à une chaise en bois.

_ Que m'avez-vous fait, murmura faiblement Luna.

__L'Allée des Embrumes_, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Potter?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Alecto, répéta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion son esprit marchant au ralentit.

_ Bien, ta magie combat la potion. Je vais donc devoir augmenter la dose.

Luna n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'Alecto voulait dire, qu'elle lui ouvrait la bouche de force, pour lui faire couler dans la gorge un liquide violet.

_ Luna, dit Alecto d'une voix hypnotique, cales-toi bien dans ta chaises. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

_ Harry, répondit automatiquement Luna.

_ Bien, rappelles-toi, tu es avec Harry sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ Je m'arrête devant une boutique de chapeau, continua-t-elle.

_ C'est ça, rappelles-toi des détails, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

_ Je ne me rappelle pas, annonça Luna.

_ Fais un effort. Tu étais avec Harry devant cette boutique à chapeaux.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas de tous.

_ Dis ce dont tu te souviens Luna, prononça la voix faussement douce d'Alecto qui commençait à perdre patience.

_ On a parlé de Serdaigle, et ensuite de la prophétie.

_ Comment ça de la prophétie?

_ Je lui disais qu'il existait un langage prophétique, et que la prophétie n'avait peut-être pas le sens que l'on croyait. Je lui disais que mon père pourrait l'aider, car c'est un

Spécialiste des arts divinatoires.

_ Intéressant, s'exclama Alecto en faisant écrire ça à sa plume d'un coup de baguette. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite?

_ Ensuite, nous sommes allés sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ et...

_ Vous m'avez rencontrez, nous nous sommes parlés assez courtoisement et après?

_ Harry était fâché contre moi et nous sommes entrés chez Barjow et Beurk. Je connais Barjow, car mon père venait souvent quand j'étais petite. Je lui aie demandé s'il n'avait pas le médaillon de Serpentard.

_ C'était le médaillon de Serpentard que vous cherchiez?

_ Oui, et il ne voulait rien dire. Harry l'a menacé, j'ai crût qu'il allait lui jeter un sort, et l'a manipulé pour le faire parler. Il lui a fait suffisamment fait peur pour que Barjow lui dise qu'Amycus était venue prendre le médaillon une semaine avant.

_ Que représente le médaillon pour Harry?

_ Un héritage de famille, répondit immédiatement Luna, il appartenait aux Black.

Alecto se leva, se mit juste derrière elle et lui fit une nouvelle injection. Luna bâtit lourdement des paupières, elle sentait la potion mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_ Que représentait ce médaillon pour Potter, s'énerva-t-elle avec une incisive. Ce n'est pas uniquement un héritage de famille pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

_ Non, répondit la voix épuisée de Luna.

_ Quoi d'autre?

_ Un _Horcruxe_, céda Luna à peine consciente de ce qu'elle disait.

_ Voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile, commenta Alecto.

Luna se sentait de plus en plus absente, puis finit par s'écrouler sur la table la tête dans ses bras.

Entre temps, Harry Potter était allé voir Alpharus pour avoir des renseignements sur le cristal rouge. Le fantôme ne voulut pas lui dire ce que c'était, mais lui conseilla de jouer à son jeu sous prétexte qu'il pourrait mieux comploter contre lui. Avec réticence il alla dans le bureau d'Abelforth, qui à sa grande surprise n'avait pas de protection, et trouva le cristal dans une armoire. Il y avait une boîte dans le bas, en bois sculpté en bas. Un immense dragon se dessinait sur le couvercle. Les deux pattes qui fermaient le petit coffre se décalèrent au contact de la main d'Harry. Il avait réussi à déverrouiller la boîte. Il l'ouvrit et vit une cinquantaine de petites pierres rouges, qui étaient taillés brillant d'un éclat rubis éblouissant. Abelforth avait décidément bien des secrets. Qui sait ce qu'il cachait d'autre dans son bureau. Il semblait posséder de nombreux objets rares. Il admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. C'était comme s'il venait de trouver un trésor. Harry en prit une et il sentit un certain pouvoir circuler dans sa main. Un pouvoir qui lui donnait le sentiment qu'il pouvait tout faire. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire ce cristal? Le fait qu'il allait donner une de ces pierres au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui faisait vraiment peur. Voldemort trouverait sûrement un moyen d'exploiter cette puissance, et de façon maléfique. Faisait-il bien? se demanda-t-il en hésitant à reposer le cristal. Il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. C'était ça ou Luna. Un jour Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit que les choix étaient ce qui était le plus important. Il choisissait de sauver Luna et se sauver en faisant en sorte que Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en sache pas trop sur lui. Etait-ce mal? Est-ce que ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne? Abelforth lui avait raconté le matin même qu'il fallait agir selon ses propres intérêts si c'était nécessaire. Le fantôme s'était exprimé à peu près de la même façon. C'était nécessaire, il devait le faire. Harry se hâta de refermer la boîte et l'armoire, de tout remettre en place et de quitter le plus vite possible le bureau d'Abelforth. Il sentait la magie noire, cette atmosphère très lourde qui planait dans son bureau. C'était une sensation assez similaire à ce qu'il avait perçu dans la caverne quelques mois plutôt. Il avait besoin de recontacter Voldemort, ce lien télépathique lui bouffait la tête. Alpharus avait insinué que ça pouvait influencer son esprit. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas été influencé pour cette décision. C'est lui qui l'avait prise, il avait même hésité. A peine dans le couloir, il se rua dans les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Il reprit sa forme en tailleur sur le lit, se vida l'esprit et se concentra sur la connexion télépathique. Il sentit quelque chose vibrer, mais il ne voyait rien du tout à part du noir.

_ Tu l'as Potter, retentit la voix victorieuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je veux savoir si Luna va bien, répliqua Harry imperturbable.

_ Elle va très bien Potter, envois-moi le cristal.

_ Comment?

_ Tu ne le sais pas. Tu as sentit son pouvoir, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui.

_ Ce cristal permet de lancer de vrais sortilèges sans baguette. Donc concentres-toi sur moi et dit _Envere_.

Harry essaya de refouler l'idée que Voldemort pourrait désormais tuer des gens sans avoir de baguette à cause de lui et recentra son attention. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de transe. Une transe où il sentait quelque chose de ténébreux, mais de fascinant.

_ _Envere_, prononça Harry après s'être concentré sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une lumière écarlate flasha en illuminant le hall, et Harry perçu la lueur à travers ses paupières fermées. Il sentit la pierre devenir brûlante dans sa main et, il eut l'impression qu'elle fondait entre ses doigts, comme de la poudre. Puis, tout s'arrêta et les doigts d'Harry se refermèrent sur du vide. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir les yeux ouverts pour voir ça.

_ Je l'ai, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton doucereux. Tu as fait ce petit sort de magie noire sans aucune difficulté. Ça prouve que tu t'y es mis. Tu as cédé à ce que je te disais.

_ C'est pour vous battre, répliqua vivement Harry.

Harry eut de nouveau une douleur fulgurante au crâne. Qu'avait-il encore fait? Il avait peut-être été un peu raide dans sa réponse et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que laissait passer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il détestait penser ça, il devait faire attention, il n'en pouvait plus de ces douleurs répétées à la tête.

_ Vraiment, j'aurais cru que c'était plus servir une ambition personnelle. Le pouvoir, le fait que tu peux montrer à tout le monde que tu n'es pas juste le _Survivant_ adorateur de la lumière. Tu veux montrer au monde que tu es un grand sorcier et que tu peux me battre. Tu aurais fait un excellant Serpentard. Ne me reparles plus comme ça, Potter. Au fait, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai toute une vie de pratique de la magie noire? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre à dix-sept ans. Rejoints-moi Potter, je pourrais t'apprendre des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. Des choses fascinantes que peu de sorciers connaissent, tu en as la puissance il faut juste savoir t'en servir. Je pourrais te donner le pouvoir que tu veux, les capacités et la reconnaissance.

_ Jamais, ça ne m'intéresse pas Tom, s'acharna Harry avec automatisme en oubliant toute prudence.

Cependant, tous ce qu'avait dit Voldemort sur le pouvoir, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être juste le _Survivant_ était vrai. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre, mais il avait raison. Le pire était qu'il s'était sentit attiré par les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre. Même s'il était horrible, c'était un grand sorcier qui devait savoir beaucoup de choses, et en particulier des secrets magiques que personne ne savait. Mais il fallait être réaliste, c'était Voldemort. Il avait tué ses parents, et il devait les venger, mais avant cela il allait avoir beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, hurla la voix dans son esprit.

Son imprudence lui coûta cher, il le regretta bien vite. Si seulement il savait tenir sa langue. Il finit par s'effondrer à terre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il le rejoignait, de toute façon, il aurait juste put être un peu plus diplomate dans sa réponse.

_ Si tu tiens tellement à me donner un nom appelle-moi Seigneur ou maître.

_ Arrêtes, gémit la voix d'Harry qui se trouvait pitoyable.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu dois t'excuser pour la manière dont tu m'as parlé et la manière dont tu m'as appelé.

_ Excuses-moi, finit par dire Harry.

Toute trace de douleur disparue complètement à son grand soulagement, il put se redresser sans aucun problème. Il avait céder, une fois de plus, mais il fallait donner satisfaction au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Bien ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça. Potter, je voulais te féliciter pour le cristal. Très bon travail.

Harry fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort le remerciait? Enfin, il ne le remerciait pas exactement. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être félicité, mais que voulait-il?

_ Pourquoi, lut-il son esprit, je sais reconnaitre le talent là où il en a Potter. Quoiqu'il en soit tu seras récompensé en voyant la chère Lovegood rentrer dans peu de temps.

Harry était juste étonné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tienne sa promesse sans rien lui demander de plus. Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

_ Je récompense toujours ceux qui me servent correctement.

Harry continua de rester silencieux. Il était obligé d'accepter ce cadeau de Voldemort parce qu'il s'agissait de Luna. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire, je m'en fous tue-la. Il ne savait vraiment ce qu'il devait lui dire.

_ Tu pourrais me remercier, suggéra-t-il en relisant dans son esprit.

_ Vous remerciez, s'exclama Harry sans comprendre.

_ Il est vrai que ça doit te paraitre absurde de remercier le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a tué plein de monde.

_ Précisément, approuva Harry.

_ Regardes les faits Potter. J'avais Luna Lovegood à ma merci. J'aurais pu la tuer, la torturer, lui soutirer des informations et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait.

_ Je n'ai pas à te remercier de l'avoir fait arrêter et d'avoir fait pression sur moi.

_ Comme si j'avais eu le choix, tu ne l'aurais pas fait Potter si je n'avais pas eu ton amie. En tout cas, nos buts ne sont pas si éloigné que ça. Penses-y.

Ces deux derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, d'une voix très persuasive, comme un ordre, avant que la connexion se coupe. Harry était confus. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête, et il en était débarrassé temporairement. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir volé le cristal à Abelforth. Ceci dit il craignait que ce genre de chose donne à Voldemort plus de pouvoir. Non seulement il faisait de la magie sans baguette, mais il pouvait tuer sans baguette. Harry soupira, le fantôme s'était bien gardé de lui parler de l'utilité de cette pierre.

Dans une salle d'interrogatoire au ministère, Luna Lovegood revient à elle, parfaitement lucide, mais avec le sentiment d'avoir parlé, beaucoup trop parlé.

_ Par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-elle sans s'apercevoir qu'Alecto était encore dans la pièce.

_ Ça y est, tu reviens enfin à toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? cria-t-elle exaspéré.

_ Tu as été une source de renseignements, l'informa Alecto.

_ J'y étais contrainte avec vos potions.

_ Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

_ Ces potions étaient faites pour me faire parler.

_ Oui, mais tu en as dit bien plus que ce que je pensais.

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Luna. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir parlé de la prophétie et de Barjow et Beurk, mais elle avait du mal à se rappeler du reste. Le

médaillon de Serpentard, oui elle avait abordé ça aussi. Elle se rappela également d'avoir dit le mot Horcruxe. Non, pensa-t-elle c'était vraiment épouvantable.

_ Potter et les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir. N'est-ce pas Lovegood?

_ Harry comprendra, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu crois vraiment? Tu crois que ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque? Réponds, ordonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire malsain.

_ Je ne sais pas, s'énerva Luna.

_ Si tu le sais Lovegood. Tu risquerais de perdre tes amis, leurs confiances et surtout tu risquerais de perdre Harry. Il est plus qu'un ami pour toi, c'est la première personne que tu as cité sous la potion. Mais bien sûr, tu pourrais simplement ne pas lui dire, l'ignorance est un bienfait.

Luna réfléchit. Oui, Alecto avait mille fois raisons. Elle devait le dire à Harry, mais si elle le faisait elle perdrait beaucoup. Elle avait confiance en Harry, mais il avait changé. Comment réagirait-il lors qu'il apprendrait qu'elle, l'ami en qui il a le plus confiance, l'avait trahi. D'accord, il y a les circonstances atténuantes des potions, mais le doute planera toujours. Surtout qu'il venait de découvrir récemment, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à la recruter. Elle pourrait faire un Serment Inviolable, mais comment être sûr que c'était réellement à cause des potions qu'elle avait révélé tout cela? Alecto lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait dit plus que ce qu'elle pensait. Entre l'épuisement et les potions elle ne savait plus. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Elle détestait ce genre de situation.

_ J'ai une opportunité pour toi de te sortir de là. Tu sais que c'est mon frère Amycus qui est le directeur du _Département des Transports Magique_. Il va lever son interdiction sur ton permis de transplanage. La nouvelle législation dit que tu peux le passer à seize ans, donc il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne soit pas le cas.

_ Je ne comprends pas, prononça Luna confuse.

_ Tu ne dis rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à Harry et aux autres et tu peux passer ton permis de transplanage. Notre _Centre d'Essais de transplanage_ est immense.

_ Vous voulez acheter mon silence avec un permis de transplanage que j'aurais normalement dut avoir.

_ C'est Amycus qui a fait passer cette législation de dix-sept ans à seize ans. Tu

réfléchis trop Lovegood. Tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, tout révéler à Potter, Abelforth et les autres et n'avoir que ton père pour pleurer, ou tu peux ne rien leur dire et avoir la possibilité de passer ton permis de transplanage. Le choix t'appartient, bien sûr.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me dis que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance? Ton frère pourrait en profiter me lancer _l'Imperium_, par exemple.

_ Pas au ministère, c'est impossible.

_ Vous m'avez bien interrogé avec vos potions aujourd'hui pourtant on était au

ministère.

_ Ce n'est pas si éloigné de ce que les Aurors utilisent avec le _Veritaserum_. Tu aurais eu bien pire chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je sais, je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs.

_ Il faut faire quelques concessions si on veut avoir l'appui du peuple. Les jours de Scrimgeour sont comptés. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mauvaise publicité. C'est de la politique.

_ Il y a un défaut dans ton plan Alecto. Je pourrais très bien partir d'ici, ne rien aux autres sans accepter ton offre pathétique de transplanage.

_ C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ne pas en tirer un bénéfice? C'est bien toi qui a débarqué dans le bureau d'Amycus en hurlant que c'était un scandale et que tu serais prête à n'importe quoi pour avoir ton permis de transplanage. Et qu'est-ce qu'Amycus t'a répondu?

_ Qu'en échange je devais espionner le magazine de mon père et que je devais peut-être lancer des _Imperium_.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

_ J'ai refusé évidemment. Il y a des choses dans la vie plus importantes que d'avoir son permis de transplanage.

_ Certes, mais là...

_ Vous voulez simplement que je mente à tout le monde.

_ Tu le feras de toute façon? Pour te préserver.

Luna resta dans un silence buté. Elle cogitait. Les paroles d'Alecto lui embrouillait l'esprit, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

_ Je voulais t'aider et te donner une porte de sortie Lovegood, reprit-elle. Je n'aurais même pas du te le proposer. Tu es libre de partir.

Luna fronça les sourcils. Vraiment, elle était vraiment de partir? Elle se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte, tourna la poignée, l'ouvrit et se retourna avec hésitation. Elle allait sûrement regretter cela mais, oui s'il faut mentir autant profiter des avantages. Le discours d'Alecto avait été extrêmement persuasif.

_ C'est bon, j'accepte, déclara Luna.

_ Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix Lovegood, commenta triomphalement pour la

énième fois Alecto.

_ Juste, vous n'utiliserez pas ces séances pour m'atteindre, sinon je dirais à tous le ministère qu'Amycus a une relation avec sa secrétaire.

_ Quoi!

_ Oui, je sais. Un des employés me l'a dit la dernière fois que je suis allé dans son bureau. On dirait qu'il n'est pas très apprécié.

_ Tu fais du chantage, mine de rien. C'est dans les gênes. Ça ne marche pas Lovegood, Mais si jamais on veut te faire quelque chose, ça sera en dehors du ministère.

_ Bien, c'est ce que je voulais savoir.

_ Attends, ordonna Alecto alors qu'elle allait partir, saches que si tu révèles quoique ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé, Bellatrix se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ton père. Maintenant que tu as choisi cette option, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, c'est clair ?

_ Très clair, murmura sombrement Luna.

_ Tu dois chercher ta baguette au bureau d'enregistrement des baguettes à ton nom. Va voir mon frère pour t'inscrire aux leçons de transplanage et demandes-lui l'autorisation d'avoir un _Portoloin_ aussi.

Luna fit la grimace et claqua la porte. Oui elle devait s'inscrire, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter Amycus. C'est vrai que pour le _Portoloin_, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, utiliser la cheminée était dangereux. Elle pourrait aller voir Tonks, mais elle ne pourrait pas monter un mensonge valide. Elle opta finalement pour la cheminée. Elle traversa discrètement le box des Aurors, et courut pour attraper de justesse l'ascenseur. Plusieurs sorciers descendirent y compris à celui du cabinet du ministre. Luna descendit à l'atrium, visiblement il y avait des procès dans les salles près du _Département des Mystères_. Comme à son habitude l'atrium grouillait de sorciers en tous genres. Luna ne remarqua pas tellement de différences avec le ministère qu'elle connaissait. C'était sans doute pour préserver l'apparence, de la politique, comme Alecto disait. Elle entendit tout d'un coup des éclats de voix.

_ Je t'ai demandé de me faire un rapport sur lui, c'est quand même pas compliqué, hurla un homme grand avec des cheveux bruns hirsutes.

Luna eu du mal à le reconnaitre, mais il s'agissait de Yaxley. Personne ne savait si c'était un mangemort, même _l'Ordre_ avait des doutes. En tout cas il soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara un employé.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons parler argent, reprit Yaxley d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Dans mon bureau tout de suite. La Lovegood, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu? Je fais peur à mes employés, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je les oblige à enquêter les uns sur les autres, comme ça ils ne peuvent faire confiance à personne. Amusant, n'est-ce pas?

_ Hilarant Yaxley, dit Luna avec un ton mièvre. Maintenant si tu permets, je dois y aller.

_ Tu t'en es très bien sortit au fait.

_ C'est une menace?

_ Non, je constate tout simplement.

_ Je n'aime pas tes insinuations Yaxley, se contenta de lancer Luna d'un ton menaçant avant de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

Dans la foule, elle le perdit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau d'enregistrement des baguettes magique. Elle s'approcha du sorcier.

_ Je viens récupérer ma baguette.

_ Nom, demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Lovegood Luna.

Il consulta un parchemin et un morceau de papier froissé avant de se tourner vers elle.

_ J'ai effectivement reçu l'autorisation de vous la restituer. Veuillez patienter quelques instants mademoiselle Lovegood.

Il partit assez longuement et revint avec une boîte en bois vernis de couleur foncé qu'il ouvrit révélant plusieurs baguettes avec un parchemin enroulé autours. Il prit celle mentionnant le nom de Lovegood et le déplia.

_ Treize centimètres six, bois de palmier et poil de dragon, lut-il. C'est ça?

_ Oui, répondit Luna, c'est bien ma baguette.

_ Gregorovitch?

_ Oui, un problème?

_ Non aucun, voici votre baguette, lui tendit-il, et j'ai besoin que vous signez ici avec votre sang, lui montra-t-il un parchemin en lui passant une plume.

_ Avec mon sang? dit Luna sans comprendre.

_ La plume le fera. C'est la procédure standard, ajouta-t-il devant son air incrédule. Comme ça on est sûr que c'est vous qui êtes venue récupérer votre baguette et pas un

née-moldu. Vous n'aimeriez pas que l'on remette votre baguette à quelqu'un d'autre

n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, en effet, affirma-t-elle d'une sincérité troublante.

Elle se saisit de la plume et signa. Une entaille se fit dans la paume de sa main, où le sang coula pour alimenter la plume. C'était très douloureux. Elle lui redonna le parchemin et se saisit vivement de sa baguette. Le sorcier lui referma sa blessure magiquement. Luna le remercia et prit l'allée des cheminées. Elle fit la file et attendit avec une certaine exaspération. Quand son tour vint, elle mit de la _Poudre de Cheminette_ dans le feu qui devient vert émeraude et y entra.

__12, square Grimmaurd_, prononça-t-elle avec soulagement.

Au manoir Black, Harry Potter qui méditait sur son lit entendit un vacarme assourdissant venant des étages inférieurs. Evidemment, le tableau de madame Black s'ajouta au bruit environnant en criant ses insultes habituelles. Perdant patience Harry descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivé au hall, il soupira. Maintenant que c'était lui le propriétaire, il devait au moins essayer de gérer la mère de Sirius.

__Sonorus_, se lança-t-il avec sa baguette en s'approchant du tableau. Ça suffit, cria Harry avec sa voix amplifié magiquement avant d'annuler le sort.

Madame Black s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

_ C'est vous Potter? demanda-t-elle d'une voix non-agressive.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

_ C'est moi l'infâme sang-mêlé qui souille la demeure de vos ancêtres, reprit-il ses mots.

_ Vous avez changé. Alpharus Gaunt?

_ En quelque sorte, éluda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à changer, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà replié les rideaux sans aucune difficulté, ce qui l'étonna. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il trouva Luna assise sur une chaise et plusieurs lourdes casseroles et marmites en cuivre aux armoiries des Black à terre. C'était donc ça, qui avait fait autant de bruit.

_ Harry, je suis désolée, je suis arrivée un peu n'importe comment par la cheminée.

_ Tu vas bien Luna?

_ Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Alecto m'a seulement utilisé pour faire peur aux autres.

_ Elle ne t'as pas jeté de sort ou fait boire des potions, insista Harry.

_ Non Harry, mentit-elle de façon très convaincante, je n'ai pas compris ce que je faisais au ministère.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit quelqu'un de parole finalement. Luna avait l'air d'aller très bien. C'était juste un moyen de pression, qui avait malheureusement été efficace. Harry aurait pu refuser, mais il avait Luna et elle avait beaucoup d'informations sur lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait à penser comme Alpharus lui avait dit, Luna n'était plus une personne, mais une source susceptible de renseignements. Ça l'inquiétait, mais c'était nécessaire.

_ Luna j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, murmura Harry en l'embrassant passionnément.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

_ Il faut que l'on prévienne ton père et Abelforth, rompit-il le baiser.

_ Harry, on est bien là.

_ Je sais, mais ton père est mort d'inquiétude.

_ Mon père pense que je vais m'en sortir toute seule, comme à chaque fois.

_ Comment ça? interrogea Harry curieux.

_ Quand Alecto m'a emmené, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais garder mon calme. Mais franchement Harry, est-ce que mon père avait un plan?

_ Non, quand Alecto est venue il m'a dit de ne pas intervenir, mais quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, il a appelé Abelforth.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mon père est un grand sorcier, mais il ne s'implique plus dans ses histoires. Il délègue tout à Abelforth, il est devenu dépendant de lui.

_ Mais ton père est dans _l'Ordre_, non? remarqua Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à part écrire des articles contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

_ C'est déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il connait beaucoup de choses, il n'a pas forcément de très bonne fréquentations et il est un des meilleur ami d'Abelforth. Il fait les missions où il faut se salir les mains. Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu que mon père soit dans _l'Ordre_.

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'il connait Abelforth? demanda Harry suspicieux.

_ Je ne sais pas. Quand j'étais petite, mon père partait souvent en voyage avec lui ou il venait souvent à maison. Abelforth était un grand admirateur du travail de ma mère.

Harry repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Xenophilius à propos de la mère de Luna. Il cachait quelque chose, et il ne voulait pas vraiment que sa fille soit au courent. Pourtant, vu que Luna voyait les _Sombrals_, elle avait normalement vu sa mère mourir…Il n'était pas sûr de bien faire, mais c'était une histoire de famille qui ne le regardait pas, donc son père lui dira quand il sera prêt. Il constata que c'était la première fois que Luna se confiait à lui de cette façon.

_ Alors tu connais bien Abelforth, songea Harry à voix haute.

_ Pas vraiment, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Il a parfois essayé de m'élever pour rendre service, mais mon père l'a toujours éloigné de moi. Pour résumer j'ai juste partagé quelques repas de famille avec lui, mais c'est tout.

_ Ecoutes Luna, essaya-t-il de la rassurer, je suis sûr que ton père est utile à _l'Ordre_.

_ Je sais, mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Je me suis débrouillé entièrement toute seule.

_ Tu aurais dut aller à Serpentard, plaisanta Harry.

_ Crois-moi, répondit-elle d'un air sérieux, j'avais ma place à Serdaigle. Avec le père que j'avais, j'aurais mal tourné à Serpentard. Je compte beaucoup sur mon indépendance d'esprit, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris de Serdaigle.

_ Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton père était comme ça Luna. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu une bonne impression quand je l'ai rencontré.

_ Mon père parait inoffensif, déconnecté du réel, mais ce sont les apparences.

_ En tout cas, il faut lui dire que tu es revenu. Je t'accompagne, si tu veux.

_ Merci Harry. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Harry lui tendit la main, et ils transplanèrent au manoir Lovegood. Dans la salle à manger, ils trouvèrent Abelforth qui faisait les cent pas.

_ Ne me dites pas Potter que c'est vous qui avez ramené Lovegood, s'exclama Abelforth d'un air indéchiffrable.

_ Non, répondit Luna, Harry était au manoir Black, je suis revenue toute seule du ministère.

_ Toute seul, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Il semblerait qu'Alecto s'intéresse à notre famille.

_ Ils ont essayés de te recruter?

_ Non, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut en savoir plus sur nous, mentit-elle très bien avec un fond de vérité pour ne pas être détecté.

Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle savait comment tromper ses talents de _Legilimancie_, signe que Voldemort était plus fort.

_ Luna, reprit calmement Abelforth, Alecto a essayé de te recruter n'est-ce pas?

_ Elle a essayé le jour où on était sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_, l'aida Harry.

_ Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé?

_ Ce n'était pas important, se justifia Luna.

_ Pas important, mais enfin, ton père serait atterré d'entendre ça.

_ Oui, et bien c'est à cause de lui qu'Alecto me l'a proposé. Je suis tout le temps comparé à papa. Sous prétexte qu'il a fait des choses répréhensibles, il faut que j'en fasse aussi.

_ Ne parles pas de ton père comme ça Luna, engueula Abelforth. Ton père n'a pas fait de choses répréhensible, la magie noire est la meilleure chose qui lui est arrivée. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

_ Excuses-moi Abelforth, baissa-t-elle les yeux comme si elle était prise en faute.

_ Bien, ne t'avises plus de parler de ton père comme ça.

Harry suivit toute la scène et constata qu'Abelforth connaissait bien plus Luna que ce qu'elle lui avait fait entendre. Elle lui avait mentit avec une facilité déconcertante. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait pareille avec lui. Ou était la réalité et le mensonge?

_ Luna, s'exclama-t-il soudain, pourquoi Alecto s'intéresse à toi et à la famille?

_ Pour pleins de choses évidentes Abelforth, resta-t-elle évasive en jetant un regard en biais à Harry.

Harry se sentit brusquement de trop.

_ Je vais partir, se décida-t-il enfin.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine Harry, répondit Luna. Abelforth sait très bien de quoi je parle. Au fait, il faut prévenir nos cousins d'Irlande et Tante Camélia d'Ecosse.

_ Ton père ne lui a parlé depuis…, commença Abelforth.

_ Depuis la mort de maman, continua Luna. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à notre famille, il vaudrait mieux la prévenir.

_ Je m'en occupe, décida Abelforth.

_ Il faut prévenir papa d'abord. Au fait, il est où?

_ Il est au magazine, il a une édition à boucler pour ce soir.

_ Quoi, s'exclama Luna, je me fais kidnapper par Alecto et la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire c'est d'aller travailler au _Chicaneur_.

_ Luna, réprimanda-t-il. Tu connais ton père, il m'a tout confié comme d'habitude. Tu veux que je lui envoie un _Patronus_?

_ D'accord, lança-t-elle avec lassitude.

Abelforth invoqua son _Patronus_ qui était un immense corbeau, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Mais ce corbeau n'était pas de la couleur bleu argenté habituelle, mais noir argenté. Il lui dit que Luna était rentré au manoir Lovegood et l'oiseau s'envolé en battant des ailes, jusqu'à disparaitre au fond de la pièce.

_ Ça va aller Luna, demanda Harry en la voyant soucieuse.

_ Oui, tout va bien Harry. Merci.

_ Je peux te parler une seconde? S'adressa Harry à Abelforth.

Xenophilius venait de transplaner dans la pièce. La transmission de ce _Patronus_ avait été rapide. Elle se recula. Abelforth observa la scène avec un grand sourire.

_ Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un moment d'intimité père-fille, déclara Abelforth d'un ton ironique. Allons discuter au manoir Black dans mon bureau.

Ils transplanèrent tous d'eux simultanément. Une fois arrivé au milieu du hall, Harry le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il espérait juste qu'Abelforth ne se rendrait compte de rien. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque, et entrèrent ensuite dans son bureau. Visiblement il ne remarqua rien et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil en cuir noir. Harry s'installa sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

_ De quoi voulez-vous me parler, demanda sans préambule Abelforth.

_ C'est n'est peut-être rien, murmura presque Harry moins sûr de lui en voyant le regard bleu d'Abelforth le scruter.

_ Dites Potter.

_ Je ne sais pas. Comment expliquez-vous qu'Hermione ai peur de vous? Elle m'a dit que vous cherchiez à contrôler.

_ Vous n'allez pas croire ce que Granger dit, une Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Qui est mon ami, soutint Harry. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Ecoutez, vous savez que Granger a fait une dépression, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, mais maintenant elle a l'air remise. Elle m'a parlé plusieurs fois et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait. Elle m'a même proposé son aide pour les prophéties.

_ La réalité Potter, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas remise de ce traumatisme.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ C'est évident Potter, votre amie Granger fait semblant pour faire croire que tout va bien. Mais pour justifier son état, elle cherche quelque chose. Je suis le coupable idéal à ses yeux. Je remplace Albus Dumbledore seulement je ne suis pas lui, je fais de la magie noire et elle croit que je suis maléfique. Même si c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Granger. Peut-être qu'il faut lui donner un traitement en potion.

_ Vous ne croyez pas qu'on va un peu vite, déclara Harry soupçonneux. C'est comme si vous vouliez la faire taire.

_ Non, pas du tout Potter, seulement l'état de Granger ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jour, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire. Ma chambre est au même étage que la sienne, et je la vois chaque jour dépérir. Vous ne voulez pas revoir l'ancienne Hermione?

_ Si bien sûr, affirma Harry de plus en plus inquiet par ce que disait Abelforth.

_ C'est votre amie n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

_ Alors je vais vous demander d'être très courageux. Si Hermione n'a pas de potion maintenant, la prochaine étape sera le suicide.

_ Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était à ce point-là, dit Harry songeur.

_ Elle a besoin d'un ami qui sera là pour lui donner les potions, moi elle me verra comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ D'accord, approuva Harry, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour Hermione.

_ Il faudra que ce soit vous qui lui donne les potions, et elle a besoin d'entendre qu'elle est folle pour guérir.

_ Entendu, on commence quand?

_ Dans deux ou trois jours, le temps que je renouvelle ce stock de potion, finit par dire Abelforth.

_ C'est mon ami et je suis vraiment inquiet, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

_ Je sais Potter, mais vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est folle.

Harry soupira. Décidément, il portait vraiment malheur. Après Ginny, c'était Hermione qui avait un problème. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber, il ferait tous ce qu'Abelforth lui dirait. C'est un grand sorcier, il devrait pouvoir la guérir. Après tout, grâce à lui, l'état de santé de Ginny s'était bien amélioré. Il avait espoir. Hermione avait complètement disjoncté tout à l'heure c'était évident. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait eu des soupçons…Il prit la direction de la cuisine pour le dîner que Tonks, Hermione et Luna étaient présente. Il s'assied entre une place vide et Luna. Abelforth arriva peu de temps après. C'était Tonks qui avait préparé la soupe et elle avait renversé une bonne dizaine de fois la soupière ce qui énerva prodigieusement Abelforth qui finit par se lever et ensorceler lui-même le récipient qui se posa délicatement au milieu de la table, sans une goutte à côté. Tous furent ébahis pour une simple soupière. Pendant ce long silence, Xenophilius Lovegood apparu sur une chaise. Comme Abelforth, il aimait faire son entrée, remarqua Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, débita-t-il soudain.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xenophilius? S'inquiéta Abelforth.

_ Selon mes tuyaux, on aurait découvert qu'il y a une fraude financière au ministère, cela risquerait d'éclabousser une bonne partie du gouvernement, si ça devenait officiel.

_ Concrètement ça veut dire quoi, s'affola Harry.

_ Ça voudrait dire, expliqua Xenophilius, qu'on pourrait soupçonner le ministre et plusieurs services d'avoir détourner de l'argent à leurs profits. Crise politique qui donne à Voldemort un avantage pour prendre le pouvoir. Tuer Scrimgeour serait trop clair, en manipulant la population sorcière, personne ne s'aperçoit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend le pouvoir. C'est extrêmement rusé.

_ Scrimgeour tiendra bon, intervenue Tonks qui arborait des cheveux verts fluo.

_ Il faut espérer, déclara Abelforth.

Tonks, Abelforth et Xenophilius partirent dans de grandes théories, sur le fait qu'il pouvait y avoir un complot au ministère, à laquelle s'ajouta Hermione. C'était presque troublant de la voir parler avec Abelforth comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione avait l'air d'aller très bien, mais c'était visiblement une apparence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? L'interrompit de ses réflexions la voix de Luna.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de prendre le pouvoir, tu as peut-être un plan pour l'en empêcher. A moins que tu prennes la place de Scrimgeour.

_ Luna je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Ensuite, non je n'ai pas de plan, j'ai été aussi surpris que les autres d'entendre ce genre de chose. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il débarque au ministère et qu'il tue le premier ministre et prenne le pouvoir, mais…

_ Tout le monde l'a sous-estimé et n'a rien vu venir, compléta-t-elle. Il est beaucoup plus malin qu'on ne le pense.

_ Tu sais que tout à l'heure, on m'a demandé de signer avec mon sang pour récupérer ma baguette magique. J'ai été choqué, tu imagines Harry avec le sang. Donc on fait quoi ensuite? Tu as trouvé un nouvel Horcruxes?

_ Non Luna, se gardant bien de dire qu'il n'avait pas cherché, et sincèrement je perds espoir. Nous allons avoir des problèmes plus importants dans l'immédiat.

_ Le mariage de Fleur et de Bill.

_ Celui de Tonks et Lupin, cet hiver.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Harry. On ne peut pas juste laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire ce qu'il veut.

_ Je prépare va vengeance contre lui, lâcha Harry.

_ Tu veux te venger. Sache que je suis avec toi Harry, si tu as besoin de moi. On pourrait peut-être remonter l'AD, comme ça tu auras ta propre armée.

_ Je ne veux pas ressembler au Seigneur des Ténèbres en ayant des sortes de mangemorts. Je me vengerais seul, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Et puis, ton père m'a dit qu'il pourrait y avoir une deuxième prophétie, il faut que je la trouve.

Luna hocha la tête et lui prit la main sous la table. Il lui sourit et mangea une part de tarte à mélasse que Tonks avait cuisiné. Elle était un trop brûlé, mais bon Harry fit avec.

_ Luna, murmura Harry à son oreille, il faut que je te parle en privé.

Elle termina son dessert et le suivit hors de la cuisine sous l'œil agacé de Xenophilius et médusé d'Abelforth. Pour être sûr que personne ne les entendes, il alla dans sa chambre. Luna fut surprise de cette approche directe et l'embrassa avec désir. Harry lui rendit, puis la repoussa gentiment.

_ Je voulais réellement te parler, lui répéta-t-il avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre et de jeter un _Assourdiato_. J'ai parlé avec Abelforth d'Hermione. Il semblerait qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. Il dit qu'elle est complètement déprimée et que c'est plutôt grave.

_ Je le savais, hurla-t-elle. Elle est folle Harry. Tu te souviens comment elle t'a parlé la dernière fois?

_ Je sais oui, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait aller mieux. Sauf qu'elle m'a dit des choses troublantes sur Abelforth. Même si je sais qu'elle est…

_ Folle, c'est la vérité Harry. Hermione a besoin d'être soigné.

_ En tout cas je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'y a pas un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle dit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a raconté?

_ Elle a dit qu'elle avait peur d'Abelforth, parce qu'il la faisait chanter pour faire certaines choses- ndbr : on pourrait se demander quel genre de chose lol- . Elle a dit qu'il essayait de la contrôler. A ton avis, il y a du vrai?

_ Non, Abelforth n'est pas comme ça Harry, mentit Luna.

En réalité c'était une très bonne description d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Il aimait rendre les gens dépendant de lui, comme son père. Elle sentait qu'elle-même, était de plus en plus dépendante de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter. C'était comme s'il arrivait à influencer les gens contre leur volonté sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à Abelforth qui était l'ami de son père.

_ Je m'en doutais, dit Harry avec soulagement. J'espérais juste que ce soit vrai pour dire qu'Hermione n'était pas…folle, finit-il par dire. Je me raccrochais à cet espoir vain.

_ Harry, tenta de rassurer Luna, c'est une évidence mais pas une fatalité. Elle peut se sortir de là.

_ Il m'a dit qu'Hermione devait suivre plusieurs traitements avec des potions, il veut que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe.

_ Tu vas le faire?

_ Bien sûr, je ferais tout ce qu'il me dira. Si ça peut soigner Hermione.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour Hermione, mais tu as raison. Elle a besoin de ces potions pour guérir. Si on profitait de ta chambre? proposa-t-elle en enlevant les bretelles de sa robe noire, montrant ses épaules nues.

La même sorte de désir intense, qu'Harry avait déjà ressenti le matin même dans le hall, revint. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Plus rien ne comptait à part le plaisir. Très vite la situation dérapa, il avait ses mains sur ses petites rondeurs. Luna commença à enlever sa robe, puis ses chaussures, la révélant avec un string rouge en dentelle. Harry enleva à son tour ses vêtements et ils finirent dans le lit. Ils firent l'amour. Harry n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir, et surtout c'était la première fois. Ginny et lui n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire, et voilà maintenant qu'il le faisait avec une fille qui n'était même pas sa petite amie. Luna n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Neville. Il y a un désir qui l'emmenait presqu'aux barrières de la folie. Ils s'endormirent tout deux l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement épuisé avec un grand sourire.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain et constata que Luna n'était plus dans le lit. Il bailla, mit ses lunettes, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois arrivé, il eut la surprise de voir Ginny Weasley en train de manger du porridge, des œufs et du bacon en prenant un thé. Mais pire encore, Luna discutait avec elle comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ginny lui avait manqué, et il voulait qu'elle sorte du coma, mais pourquoi justement ce matin-là? La vie était réellement injuste.

_ Ginny, s'exclama-t-il en feignant la surprise. Tu es enfin sortie du coma.

Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement. C'était tellement gênant d'embrasser Ginny devant Luna.

_ Harry mon amour, en rajouta Ginny, Luna m'expliquait ce que j'ai raté. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant un peu plus d'un mois, j'en ai manqué des choses.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laissez rattraper le temps perdu, déclara soudain Luna en se levant. Mon interdiction pour suivre et passer mon permis de transplanage a été annulée. C'était visiblement une erreur administrative. Je dois rejoindre Neville là-bas, mentit-elle sur ce dernier point.

Pour suivre ses paroles, elle prit de la _Poudre de Cheminette_, et alla au ministère de la magie. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle lui avait dit qu'Amycus voulait lui faire faire quelque chose en échange. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, quand même?

_ Harry, appela Ginny en le ramenant à la réalité. J'ai fait la connaissance du frère de Dumbledore, enfin Albus Dumbledore qui est le directeur de _l'Ordre_. Abel…Ab…

_ Abelforth Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

_ C'est ça, il a été très gentil avec moi. Il a le même regard bleu.

_ Tu peux lui faire confiance Ginny, mais tu découvriras qu'il est assez spécial.

_ Ecoutes, je sais que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis un mois, et pour toi ça doit être difficile, mais on affrontera ça ensemble Harry, n'est-ce pas.

_ Bien sûr, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant romantiquement, je t'aime.

Il ressentait les sentiments qu'il avait pour Ginny se raviver au contact de ses lèvres. Cette douce odeur et ce sentiment de sécurité. Il l'aimait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais, à côté du désir qu'il avait eu pour Luna la nuit dernière, elle était fade. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses se compliquent. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'Abelforth était caché dans un angle à l'entrée de la cuisine, il avait tout entendu et un grand sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Envie d'avoir la suite?

Si vous avez des questions à poser, j'y répondrais, mais je ne me tiens plus vraiment à ce que j'avais écrit au départ. J'ai l'idée générale, mais j'invente au fur et à mesure.

Que va-t-il se passer? Des vérités vont-elles être découvertes? Que va-t-il arriver à Hermione? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.

Bisous


End file.
